


One Reason

by TheWritingDork, what_in_the



Series: Into The Mariverse - Our Love Letter(s) to Be More Chill [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: BMC characters in Beetlejuice setting, Broadway Cast, Cancer, Demons, Depression, F/F, Ghosts, M/M, Magic, Main Character Death, Mentions of Planned Murder, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, SQUIP as Beetlejuice, Suicidal thoughts and tendencies, Temporary Character Death, Trans Brooke Lohst, Trans Jeremy Heere, forth wall breaks, mentions and depictions of suicide attempts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 55,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingDork/pseuds/TheWritingDork, https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_in_the/pseuds/what_in_the
Summary: There was no beating around the bush, Jeremy was suicidal. After years of struggling with his depression, life dealt him a couple of finishing blows to push him over the edge. He didn’t want to live anymore, not with his dad, not with his brother and certainly not without his best friend.When he somehow befriends a couple of ghosts in the attic of their new house, Jeremy finds himself feeling hopeful for the first time in months. That hope only grows when a certain demon offers him a chance at everything he’d been missing in life. But when hard choices have to be made and Jeremy’s love and loyalty is put to the test, will he survive or will his one reason for living actually be the death of him?
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Brooke Lohst, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Mr. Heere/ Original Characters, minor Dustin Kropp/ Original Male Character, minor Jenna Rolan/ Madeline
Series: Into The Mariverse - Our Love Letter(s) to Be More Chill [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142264
Comments: 35
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies! It’s Mara here(e), aka what-in-the! So, bit of backstory for this one: at the time we started writing this, I had never seen Beetlejuice! I had heard of it, I’d heard of the movie and Ofc I had seen the iconic dinner party scene on YouTube, but otherwise I was clueless. While we were in planning phase, Ari sent me a bootleg and now I can’t stop jamming to the soundtrack! It’s seriously one of my favourite musicals now, and I really regret not going to see it while I was in New York last summer (has it really been a year since I last saw Ari in person???)  
> This story is heavy. If you think anything in the tags might upset you, it’s probably not the story for you. Please do take them seriously, they are there for a reason.  
> In other news, this story is going to have a slightly different upload schedule than normal due to me being back at work. Instead of daily uploads like we've done in the past, this one will have uploads twice a week, on Wednesdays and Sundays. It’s the only days off I get at the moment, so we decided that they would be our upload days just to help with my overall workload.  
> This chapter is just an introduction to the world and giving us a chance to meet: a depressed boy, a trying family, a hopeful couple and one (1) bastard.  
> I really hope you do enjoy this fic. It’s one of my favourites to reread, and I hope you find some enjoyment in it too!
> 
> And now a word from the best co-author in the world: Ari! (TheWritingDork)
> 
> Hey guys, Ari/TheWritingDork here!  
> So I came up with this idea as I saw Beetlejuice the day after Valentine’s Day this year. Literally while watching it, it popped into my head and I messaged Mara about it quickly as a possibility during intermission, I believe. And yeah, saw it before everything went down.  
> This fic is very intense. Take all of the tags seriously. Also, we normally have fics in reserves but this is our last one that we have stored up. We’ve been working hard on original content. Because of that, we’re updating the fic biweekly, so look out for Wednesday and Sunday updates!  
> Thanks so much, and beware because it’s showtime! Enjoy!

Michael was seventeen when he died. Jeremy was seventeen too, and more than anything he wanted to do the same. 

A few months ago, Michael had been told that the pain he’d been feeling in his chest and along his arm was breast cancer, and despite the best efforts of everyone involved, he passed away. There was nothing they could do. That’s what everyone told Jeremy anyway, but standing here at the funeral of his best friend who had so much to live for, who had even more of a reason and a right to live than Jeremy did, Jeremy didn’t believe them. There had to have been something someone missed. Michael couldn’t be  _ gone _ . But Jeremy had seen the body himself, he’d been there the day before he’d died.

He was staring at the headstone of his best friend who was now gone years before his time.

"In times like these, we have no words. We have only each other. Today, we are here to pass the mourning of Michael Orville Mell, son of Abigail and Elizabeth Mell. Scripture tells us sorrow not, for we do not walk alone," drawled on the man doing the service. It felt so impersonal. This man knew nothing of Michael. His sorrow sounded so fake. Michael's death wasn't fake. The pain in his chest, the headstone, Michael's moms and their heartbreaking cries said that much.

Jeremy wasn’t crying. He’d lost all his tears the day he said goodbye. Michael had squeezed his hand so tightly and made him promise to try and move on, and then when Jeremy came back a few hours later, the room had been empty. 

Instead, Jeremy just stared at the coffin. It was so... dull. So un-Michael like. The wood was too sleek and the decorations too minimalistic. Michael was a splash of color in an otherwise dreary world. He was joy and music and energy and passion, not sleek black wood and gold details. He wasn’t ordinary in the slightest. 

Michael just couldn’t be dead.

No matter how much he didn't want it to be true, Michael's casket was being lowered into his grave. Condolences were given to Michael's moms for their loss. Those empty words did nothing. The only thing that would help is if Michael popped out of that casket and played it off like one of those extreme YouTuber pranks he always hated. That would be the only time Jeremy would excuse Michael for doing something like this.

Why wouldn't he just pop out already?

“Hey, kiddo. Marsh and I are gonna go talk to Abby and Liz. You wanna come with us?” his dad offered, his voice soft. What could his dad say that hadn’t already been said? Hollow words and condolences. That’s all his dad ever gave, and his brother wasn’t much better. 

Jeremy was pretty much alone anyway, so what was the harm in letting them go off? It’s not like they’d notice if he left anyway.

Jeremy shrugged, just staring at the coffin and willing Michael to just... appear already. Everything would be fine if Michael would just appear and say this was all just a hoax. Jeremy wasn’t sure he could cope without him. Scratch that, he knew he wouldn’t cope without his Player One.

You can’t complete a multiplayer campaign when you’re down one player after the first level.

When his family left to comfort Michael's moms, Jeremy looked around the graveyard. Surely there had to be something nearby that he could- Yes, he saw it in the distance. Perfect.

He got up and walked over to the-

"Woah woah, wait a minute." As Jeremy walked away, a figure took his place. "That's all you folks need to see of him for now. We'll catch up with that one later after his big move."

This... wasn’t supposed to happen.

“Yes it was, sweetcheeks. You knew I’d be stepping in the moment I got a chance.” The figure, a man resembling Keanu Reeves, leaned against Michael’s headstone carelessly. “Now, I’m sure you guys are wondering: how can this have a Boyf Friends tag if one half is already dead? And the fandom’s favorite to boot! Well, stick around and you might just find out.” The figure, who could only be Squip, reclined even further. “Of course, it’s a bold choice if I do say so myself, even if it’s a major departure from the source material  _ and _ the musical based on it. I mean, at least we still have absentee mothers, am I right?”

After a moment, Squip rolled his eyes and waved off the audience (yes, all of you). "Wow, you guys are a snoozefest. Yeah, you got a boat load of pain at first, but you all are masochists because you  _ choose  _ to read this sort of stuff in the first place. Despite all of the warnings, all of those tags, you still choose to read because you either hope for a happy ending or want to feel something through the pain."

Squip raised a brow, looking right at the audience. "Did I get that right, Your Name Here? Eh, who cares. I certainly don't!" The figure suddenly held onto his temple. "Ow, okay, I get it, hun. You two can knock it off and let me run the show. You don't have enough control over me here."

There was a pause before Squip grinned. "I thought so." For good measure, he gave a very unhappy bird. "Oh, you're even having the  _ bird  _ mourn? That's a bit much, but whatever."

He went to take a step but tripped over, falling into the still open grave with a dull thud.

“Wow, rude much? Remember, this is my story and I hold all the cards. Don’t you two freaks forget it.” Squip grumbled as he climbed out of the grave and peered down. “Eh, not my best moment. That’s still to come. Speaking of-“ With a wave of his hands, the graveyard melted away and he settled into a comfortable loveseat by a roaring fire. “Time to orchestrate a little death. And don’t worry about the nerd with the acne. He’s not dead. Yet.”

Squip's head perked up when the front door opened. "Brookie? I'm home."

"Perfect timing. Oh, it's as if I planned this." Squip grinned innocently, batting his eyelashes before watching as the girl- no, woman who walked in hung a messenger bag on a wall hook.

"This is Christine Lohst. She is one of the two ladies that'll die today so they can help me. I've been watching these married ladies for a while-god, was it boring-but I've finally been able to work my demonic magic to have everything lined up. Oh, this'll be so good."

“Hi sweetheart!” the blonde lady called from the kitchen. “How was work? Did the kids give you any trouble today or are they learning their lines?” She appeared in the kitchen entrance, grinning and letting her wife settle in.

“That’s the wifey, Brooke Lohst. Almost a husband, but she came out in time to order her own dress for the wedding at the very least,” Squip noted with some amusement. “She looked gorgeous, apparently. Huh, maybe it would have been nice to get her into it again before she died today. Then at least she’d have some half decent clothes to spend all eternity in.”

Christine huffed before smiling up at her wife. "They're doing great. The kids this year are so much better than they were last year. I think the seniors were just a rotten bunch, honestly." She went over and hugged Brooke. "How was your day?"

Brooke hugged her tightly before peppering her face with kisses. “Amazing. I made some more progress on the book, got an article done, and I just baked you fresh cookies. They’ll be ready to eat in a second, they’re just cooling.” 

Squip sighed dreamily. “They’re sickening, aren’t they? They’re the perfect marks to get roped into helping me out.”

Christine smiled before pressing a kiss to Brooke's nose. "They sound and smell great, Brookie. I'm just going to take out the script and review some notes I made on some performances of kids today. Is that alright?"

“Of course.” Brooke nodded with a grin. “You want some chocolate milk with your cookies and notes?”

"Oh, yes please!" The two quickly kissed each other before they split off. Christine dug her big binder out of her bag before plopping next to Squip.

"Don't worry, she can't see me. Well, they'll both be able to see me soon once they're dead." Squip stood and walked right over Christine before standing by the staircase. "I'm just going to sit here and blend into the background until these lovebirds kick the can."

As the couple got semi settled, Squip shrugged a little. “It’s not like I could speed up time. Like  _ some _ people can, that is.” Squip didn’t get a reply to his comment, but he knew he was striking a nerve so mission accomplished.

Before he could celebrate, Brooke wobbled into the living room carrying a tray with half cooled cookies and two glasses of chocolate milk.

"Got your cookies and milk," Brooke almost sung as she passed Squip, who did seem to vanish for now. "I hope you like them. I followed a recipe in that cookbook your papa gave us."

“Aww, with the vanilla and cinnamon?” Brooke nodded. “Gah! You’re too sweet Brookie Cookie!” Christine hugged her wife as soon as they were she had set the tray down on the coffee table. “Thank you so much sweet pea.” A gentle, loving kiss was placed on Brooke’s cheek.

“Of course, hun.” Brooke took Christine’s cheeks in her hands before kissing her forehead. “You deserve nothing but the best.”

“Good thing I’ve got you then,” Christine cooed, nuzzling against Brooke with a happy sigh. “Because you’re perfect.”

Brooke smiled as she held Christine close then, arms wrapping around her wife. “You’re so sweet. I love you, Chrissy.”

“I love you too, Brookie.” Christine hummed, practically melting in her arms. 

“Ugh, this is gonna take  _ forever _ . Let’s... speed things up a bit.” A familiar tune started up from out of nowhere on the radio. Elvis Presley, I Can’t Help Falling in Love With You. 

Christine gasped in delight. “Honey, it’s our wedding song!”

Brooke looked around, brows furrowed in confusion. “Yeah, but where is it coming from?”

Christine looked around. “The radio, look.” She pointed to the very old radio. “Maybe the wires are looser than we thought. It  _ is _ really old, after all.”

"I guess so. Maybe we need to get rid of it soon." Despite that, Brooke shifted to hold Christine's hands as she stood up. "Wanna recreate our wedding dance?"

“You know I wouldn’t care if you did.” Christine giggled, resting her head on Brooke’s shoulder. “I love you, Brookie. Meeting you was the best thing to ever happen to me.”

"I'm glad that Chloe took me to see your show back at uni," Brooke said as they slowly waltzed their way to the center of the room.

“It’s been ten years.” Christine hummed. “I was actually wanting to ask you... Do you wanna try... starting a family? Not too seriously yet, just... one day?” she asked shyly. There was a soft groaning from the floorboards, but they’d been doing that for years, so she ignored it.

Brooke looked down at Christine with wide eyes before she inevitably smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that. If we have a daughter, can we name her after Chloe?"

“Yeah, I’d really love that.” Christine nodded. She sighed happily. “Dad always said that I’d have a son first though, but our daughter would be called Chloe for sure.”

That got a laugh out of Brooke, somewhat muffling the groans and moans of the floorboards. "A son first? Where did he even get that idea from?"

“I don’t know, some superstition from when he was growing up.” Christine chuckled. “But he always said that children will always surprise us, so he might have just been blowing steam out his butt.” She turned her head to look up at her wife. “I’m so excited to spend the rest of my life with you.” She leaned up, kissing Brooke sweetly as the last chords of the song ended.

Brooke returned the kiss, smiling into it as she held Christine close.

Just as the two pulled apart, the floor's groanings couldn't be ignored. The two started to look around them before the floorboards caved in. Brooke and Christine couldn't help the screams they let out as they fell into the now-present floor under them, though the screams were quickly cut off by a very unpleasant noise.

Then there was only silence.

"See, the tags weren't kidding. This is a story about death!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies! So yeah, this fic is dark and depressing and covers so many hard topics and it only gets worse from this point forwards. Before you continue your reading, I would like to once again point out the tags. They're there for a reason.  
> In other news, this chapter has us finally meet the rest of the cast, for the most part. We finally get to see everyone in action and get to know them a little better, even if half of them are now dead. This chapter also contains one of my favourite descriptive pieces I've ever written, right at the end.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> And now a word from my best friend:
> 
> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> So I’m sure you guys have noticed how dark this fic is. It only gets worse from here. Again, please take the tags seriously as you read.  
> This chapter has everyone gathering together. Let’s see how everything starts off when our lovely ladies are dead on arrival, hm? Enjoy!

Squip popped out from seemingly nowhere, finishing off a slushie. He peered down into the hole before letting out a long, low whistle. "Wow. That is not a pretty sight. Good thing you guys can't see this otherwise the rating would be worse-"

The slushie suddenly vanished from Squip's hand, and the demon glared above him. "Hey, you know what?" He took out a small vial from his jacket pocket before shaking it high above him. "Keep that up and things'll get real bad real quick."

After a few seconds, the slushie reappeared in his free hand. "Good, that's what I thought. These two are suckers for happy endings as much as you all, even when this thing's gonna be full of angst." Squip rolled his eyes as he put the vial back into his pocket, patting it a few times. 

"Now, we just need to wait for the airdrop."

There was a slight whistling sound and Squip headed two steps to the left and held out his hand. ‘The Handbook for the Recently Deceased’ landed neatly in his palm.

“Ah, perfect.” He hummed. “Now this little devil is gonna teach our little lovebirds how to be ghosts and how to move on to the Netherworld.” He let the pages fall open and peered at it. “Yup, this is the genuine article. Looks like things are looking up for the couple.” He carelessly tossed it into the fire. “Whoopsie.”

Squip dusted off his hands as the fireplace's, well, fire burned the book to ash. "Looks like these two aren't going to get to learn how to move on to the Netherworld. What's their next best option? Oh, well, the head of the Netherworld is here, so maybe I could help them. I could even be their guide." A guide cap appeared on Squip's head as he grinned. "And no, I am not singing. I know many of you hate my 'surfer' accent to begin with, and this isn't a musical fic."

With his earlier threat still hanging over the story like a dark cloud, Squip swaggered over to the nearest armchair and relaxed, slouching down in it’s plush lining. “That’s right, guys, I run this story now and that means it’s gonna do what I want.” There was a groan from inside the hole. “Oh, sounds like our corpse brides are finally awake.”

Squip didn't shift from his position in the armchair, but he instead held up his fingers. "Time to disappear for a bit." He winked before snapping and vanishing.

A hand appeared from inside the hole, grabbing one of the exposed support beams and using it to haul the owner up. Christine was the first to appear, followed quickly by Brooke. “Whew, I didn’t realize the basement was so far down.” She panted, climbing to her feet and huffing as she tried to get her breath back. “That sure was a massive fall.”

"It was," Brooke said as she tried to catch her breath. "Those floorboards were looser than I thought. I'll call someone to fix them-" She cut herself off as she rubbed her arms. "Oh god, it's cold in here."

Christine glanced around. “It is. I would have thought the fire would have warmed up the house by now.” She walked over to her wife. “Holy meatballs, you’re freezing, honey. Here, let me try warming you up.” She started rubbing Brooke’s arms and held her close. Christine was feeling the cold too, but she was trying to ignore it in favor of keeping her wife warm.

"Wait, there's a fire going? There wasn't when we were dancing," Brooke said as she looked to the fireplace. "Let me try to warm up. Can you check the floorboards while I do that?"

“Sure.” Christine released Brooke before heading back over to the hole. She started checking everything over before she spotted a rather gruesome sight at the bottom of the pit. “Oh... Brooke?” She almost choked on her words.

"Yeah?"

“I don’t think we survived that fall...”

"Wait, what?" When Christine turned to face Brooke, she saw a fire lit in her wife's palm that she somehow seemed oblivious to.

She scrambled to her feet with a small scream. “Brooke, your hand!”

Brooke frowned until she looked at her hand. She screamed herself and shook her hand until the fire went away. Christine held tightly onto her wife as Brooke cried, "What is  _ happening _ ?"

Christine took a few breaths to steady herself before replying. “Like I said, I don’t think we survived that fall... Our bodies are at the bottom of the hole.” She looked up at Brooke with teary eyes. “Honey, we’re dead.”

"Wait, we... We're _ dead _ ?"

Christine nodded. “I think so. It makes sense why you’re so cold...” She held Brooke tightly. “We’ll figure this out. It’ll be okay, hun, I’m not going anywhere. We might be dead but we sure are not parting, you hear me? I’m right here.”

Brooke nodded as she clung to Christine. Yes, everything would be fine. They had each other and they'd be-

"Hi!"

Christine screamed and tried to push Brooke behind her as a new, unfamiliar figure appeared next to them. “Who are you?” She demanded, her voice trembling with fear. “How did you get into our house?”

"Wow, no 'hi' back? I thought you two were chill," the figure grumbled under his breath before grinning. He held out his hand and walked to the girls, but both screamed as they ran away. "I'm trying to be friendly and this is how you treat a guest?"

“Sorry.” He was right, they were being a bit rude. “We’re both just a little worked up. We just found out we died and it’s all a little but much.” She squeezed Brooke’s hand, which cling tightly to her own. “Hello. I’m Christine Lohst and this is my wife Brooke. I’m sorry for being rude.”

"You're fine. That's why I'm here, actually. Well, sort of. I happened to be coming by this way when I noticed there was a lot of recently-deceased energy coming from here." The man (ghost?) smiled and kept his hand extended to the girls. "So, once again, hi."

Christine took a breath (did she even need to breathe anymore?) before she stepped forwards and shook his hand. “Hi.” She smiled weakly. “So, you saw that we had died? And you thought to come and check on us?” That was sweet of him.

"Yes I did. I noticed it was two deaths so I got worried that it might've been a homocide-suicide combo. Glad to see it isn't the case though. Those always end just as bad as you'd think."

“Yeah, I’ll bet.” Christine cringed slightly. “No, this was just an accident. We fell down that-“ She glanced over and was surprised to see that the hole was gone. “What?”

"Yeah, time passes differently once you're dead. Also, I'm Squip," Squip introduced before pulling down his sleeve and checking his watch. "And they should be coming soon."

"Wait,  _ who _ should be coming soon?" Brooke asked, though it sounded closer to whining than speaking.

“Yeah. Who would be coming to our house if we’re dead? And how long have we actually been dead?” Christine asked, genuinely curious. She squeezed Brooke’s hand gently, trying to soothe her.

The doors to their house opened with movers coming in. "Long enough for the floor to be repaired, your bodies have been dealt with, your funerals to have occurred, and for your house to be sold," Squip said, listing off everything with each finger. Wait, what?

"Alright, time to move this junk."

"Wh- Our stuff isn't junk!" Brooke cried as she tried to stop the movers that were grabbing their couch. When she went to grab them, she went through them. "Hey!"

Christine ran over to Brooke and pulled her back. “Why are you taking our stuff?! That’s not yours!” She cried. They didn’t respond. “Hello, can you even hear me?”

“Can you believe that the ladies just up and died here?” One mover asked the other, clearly not hearing Christine. “Fell through the floorboards or some shit.”

“It’s a shame, really,” the other agreed. “One of them taught my kid. He was sobbing through the whole funeral.”

"Oh, poor Adam." The first mover shook his head. "Hopefully he'll be able to move on soon."

“Adam was crying?” Christine almost sobbed. She hated anyone being upset, especially her students. She didn’t even try to stop the movers as they took the couch. Brooke held onto Christine, comforting her as the movers started to take the rest of their things.

“What are we gonna do, Brookie?” she asked softly. Then she gasped. “The attic! We can’t let them empty that! That’s got all our pictures!”

Brooke gasped as well before Squip stepped back into their line of sight. "I can help you with this. I actually need you to come with me to the attic, and I'll teach you what you need to do in order to keep people out of your house."

“Thank you.” Christine nodded. “But... why are you helping us?” Brooke nodded, looking hopeful but curious.

"You two seem like lovely ladies, and if you had other people's kids crying for you at your funerals, then you deserve some niceties in the afterlife. This is the least I can do."

“Thank you.” Brooke smiled weakly. “Please, teach us what we have to do.”

"Of course. Now, show me the way to your attic."

  
  
  


Paul Heere was struggling under the weight of his and Jeremy’s bags which he was dragging from the car. 

“Marsh, can you get the door for me? The keys are in my back pocket.” He grunted.

"Yeah, just hold on," Marshal said. Paul heard his elder son shift what he was holding before the keys were removed. "Alright, just give me another minute- Why are there so many keys on your keyring, Dad?"

“There are a lot of locks in this house apparently. It’s super old.” Paul huffed. “I’ll dole them out as soon as we know what goes where.”

"Geez. Well, which key is for the front door?"

“Square top.” Paul staggered a little. “Please hurry, Marsh. These bags are  _ heavy _ .”

"You can put them down and pick them back up," Marshal pointed out. Paul heard the door unlock before his son said, "You can go in now."

“Thank you!” Paul staggered inside and carefully put the bags down on their new couch. “There we go.” He turned to Marshal. “So? What do you think of the new house?”

Marshal walked in, putting down a few boxes and his backpack before he looked around. "It's definitely what it looked like online, except without the furniture."

“This is gonna be great for us, Marshal, just you watch. We’re gonna get to be a proper family again.” Paul had high hopes for this move, and he desperately wanted to be right. He wanted his sons back properly.

Speaking of sons, Jeremy meandered into the house, looking around and rubbing his neck. “Hey private. So? What do you think?” Jeremy had slept in the back of the car for the majority of the trip. He didn’t look any better rested than before.

“I suppose it’s not a total loss.” Jeremy shrugged. “Who knows? Maybe I’ll find some ghosts or something who can release me from my misery.”

Paul wasn't sure if Jeremy was joking or not. He hated that this was the norm for Jeremy now. Well, hopefully this move would help! "Connecticut is a lovely state. I know that it's quite different compared to New Jersey and I think this'll be a great step in the right direction-"

“You mean uprooting me from my home? Where all my important memories are? Where  _ he _ is?” Jeremy scoffed, slouching against them wall. “Yeah, thanks but no thanks. Somehow I don’t think Connecticut is the right state for me. I wanna go home.”

"This is our home now, Private." He couldn't mention the financial troubles. This house was so much cheaper than their old house since the bank sold it to them. Plus, better paying jobs for him and Marshal. "Plus, we found a better therapist for you here, and the school system here is better. That's just a few of the many great things you have coming your way."

“No, this is _ your  _ home now.” Jeremy scowled. “ _ My _ home is back in New Jersey, in our old house.” He paused. “Correction, my home is back in New Jersey four streets from your _ old _ home.” He was talking about the Mell house. Abigail and Elizabeth were moving out in a few days and Jeremy still wasn’t taking it well.

Paul sighed and tried his best to work with his son. The last therapist did not help him cope or do anything positive for him. He wasn't a therapist himself, but he wanted to help his son somehow. "That is going to be someone else's home for them to grow up in.  _ This _ is where you can grow up until you're able to move on to-"

“Yeah, well I can’t move on!” Jeremy snapped, pushing himself off the wall with a harsh  _ thud _ . “I can’t just move on and forget about my best friend. And I  _ know _ that’s what you want me to do, but I can’t and I don’t fucking want to!” He huffed and turned away, not looking at either Paul or Marshal. He rubbed harder at his neck.

Marshal gave Paul a tired, trying look before he took a step closer to Jeremy. "We don't want you to forget about Michael, Jerm.  _ None _ of us want to forget him, and we won't. We can't just mourn him forever though. He wouldn't want us to do that."

“Easy for you to say. At least you had other friends and people who cared.” Jeremy scowled before snatching the key ring from Marshal and extracting the car keys. “I’m gonna go for a drive. There’s nothing else in the car, right?”

Marshal looked so exhausted as he was handed back the key ring. Well, Jeremy more so shoved the key ring into his brother's hands. "No, there isn't. But be back for dinner. Dad and I are making dinner tonight."

That made Jeremy pause. “Wait, you’re actually cooking?” He shot them both an incredulous look. “I’ll try to be back then, I guess. I won’t promise anything though,” he added with a huff.

"Alright. Thanks, Jerm," Marshal said with a smile. Paul felt so small.  _ He _ was the parent here, the big adult. How did his son, who sacrificed his college to help keep his dad from losing the house, end up more like the big- 

Well, he answered his own question as he thought about it. He needed to really step up.

“Yeah, whatever. Bye. Don’t wait up if I’m gone longer.” Jeremy grunted as he stepped out the front door, making sure to slam it behind him. Marshal sagged and Paul wasted no time in heading over and hugging him. He was lucky they had always been a relatively touchy family, considering it was about the only comfort he could offer right then.

Marshal returned the hug, sighing. "Dad, what are we going to do to help him?"

“I don’t know, Marsh, I really don’t...” He sighed heavily. “I just don’t know how to get through to him that we’re also struggling with everything, and that we want to work _ with _ him. But we’ll find a way. We have to.” He squeezed his son gently. “Besides, it’s not like we can’t at least make some progress at dinner, right? What should we cook for him?”

Marshal sighed himself as he pulled back. "Homemade burgers and fries. I've been meaning to make it with him for a long while."

It had been a while since they had cooked together. Wait- “Hey Marshal, how long has it been since we actually  _ cooked _ ?” Paul could barely remember a time when there wasn’t a plate of food set out for him and Marshal as soon as they got home from work. Had Jeremy really been cooking for them on his own since Marie left?

"You? Since Mom left. Me? Since I started that second job," Marshal answered.

“God, that’s two years.” Paul sighed. Jeremy had been looking after them, even if Paul had never noticed it before. “C’mon. Let’s get these bags away, then we can start cooking and stuff. You’re gonna have to direct me though, Marsh, I have no idea what I’m doing with burgers.”

"You've never had a clue how to make burgers, Dad. That's why I've been the one who's made them." As he teased Paul, Marshal gave a smile as he grabbed the reusable grocery bags. "You can put away what we don't need. I'll start the cooking prep. It'll go by quicker that way."

“Sir, yes sir!” Paul saluted, giving Marshal a bright grin. If they could figure out a way to make this work, Paul was certain they could get through to Jeremy. He’d already lost one son when Michael died, he didn’t want to lose another.

  
  
  


It would be so easy, Jeremy thought as he stared into the beautifully clear depths. It would be so easy to make everything stop hurting. His dad didn’t care anymore, not since mom left. Marshal never had time for even a chat, and he never kept promises anymore. And Jeremy was alone. Michael wasn’t around anymore. 

There was nothing keeping him here.

Soft birdsong floated to him over the gentle breeze and dappled sunlight danced across his skin. He sighed. This place was beautiful. Too beautiful for him to taint like that. With another sigh, Jeremy sat down, cradled by the twisted roots of a willow tree. At least here he could think, away from the pressures and expectations his family had. 

He closed his eyes to stop the tears from falling.

Michael would have loved this place.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! So! We now have almost all the pieces in play and we can see how everyone feels about each other. Mostly. Christine and Brooke need some scaring lessons, Squip is up to something (as usual) and Jeremy could really just use a hug.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> And now a word from the best writer ever! 
> 
> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> So, around here, things slowly start to deviate more so than before from the original Beetlejuice musical. There are some mentions and talks about suicide more explicitly than before, so take this chapter carefully. Otherwise, enjoy!

“So... Mr. Squip.” Christine rocked back and forth on her heels, extremely uncomfortable with this whole situation. “How are we going to get our home back from the people who are moving in?” 

Squip had already taken the time to explain that since she and Brooke had died in their own house, they wouldn’t have to worry about leaving (he wasn’t clear on where they would even go, but he did warn them about the sand worms if they left) and they wouldn’t have to worry about being separated. They could still interact with objects in the house on a physical level, even if they couldn’t really do much to the living, which was why Brooke was curled up on one of the beanbags they kept up here. She was clinging to Chloe’s jacket, as she always did whenever she was stressed or scared.

Squip raised a brow from where he was sitting on an old table. “You know what’s stereotypical for ghosts to do, right? What are they most well-known for?”

Brooke frowned. “Floating through walls?”

“Scaring people,” Christine corrected gently. “You want us to haunt our own home and scare away the new people?” That was directed at Squip.

“That’s the only way to keep them out. If you scare them shitless, they won’t want to come. Granted, you might have the occasional paranormal investigator come around for their TV or internet shows, but no one’ll want to live in a haunted house,” Squip pointed out with a grin. “What would make a good guarantee that they’d stop living there is if you killed them, which is pretty easy to do.”

“We’re not killing anyone!” Christine reeled back a little in disgust. “That’s- we’re not killing anyone.”

“Yeah. They’re just looking for a place to live. That doesn’t mean they deserve a death sentence,” Brook added from where she was curled up with Chloe’s jacket.

Squip held his hands up. “Hey, it was just a suggestion. I’ve been around the block more times than you could imagine or even count. Sometimes murder  _ is _ an option, but I get it. We won’t discuss that unless we need to.”

Christine nodded firmly, but she was a little shaky. She didn’t like to even  _ consider _ that an option. “Good. Thank you.” Then she cringed and glanced over to Brooke. “I don’t know if I can be scary. I struggled playing villains on the stage, let alone actually being scary as myself.”

“Honey, I’m a marshmallow.” Brooke shrugged. It was true, Christine’s wife didn’t have a mean bone in her body.

“Well, that’s why we’re here. We’re going to workshop this.” Squip got off the table and clapped his hands together. “I want you two to think of the scariest thing you can think of. On the count of three, you’re going to tell me. Ready?” Christine and Brooke nodded. Oh, this was easy. “Okay. One. Two. Three.”

“People adding their own twists to Shakespeare!”

“Being forced to eat dairy without my pills.”

Squip sort of stared at them in shock before sighing. “Okay, I’m not gonna lie. You both, like you said, are the least scary people I’ve seen. Ever. That is saying something. Have you ever thought of _ why _ you’re not scary?”

“Er, no?” Christine chuckled weakly. “Normally not being scary is a good thing? Especially for a teacher.”

“Both of you are super polite. Middle class, suburban, and you both act super white. Thankfully, all of that’s finished tonight. Well, except for the white part. You sort of did that to yourselves, obviously.”

Squip gestured and Brooke sighed before standing up, wrapping Chloe’s jacket around her waist. “Take your places and show me your best scary faces.” He pointed to Brooke first. “Go!”

Brooke bared her teeth in a grimace and crossed her eyes. “That’s great, honey!”

Christine saw Squip look unimpressed, however, as he pointed at her now. “Bigger!”

Christine crouched down a little, made her hands into claws and scowled, shaking her head and sticking out her tongue. She growled a little as well. “Very scary, Chrissy.”

Again, Squip seemed unimpressed as he pointed back at Brooke. “Further.”

Brooke put her grimace on a bit stronger. So strong in fact that her jaw suddenly popped and just sort of... hung there. Dislocated. Brooke screamed in shock and Christine had to hold back her own. In the process, Christine’s head just sort of fell off and she struggled to catch it.

Squip clapped and pointed right at her disembodied head. " _ That _ is what I'm looking for!"

“How is my head in my hands?!” Christine screeched. Then an idea hit her. “Wait-“ she held it up dramatically by her hair (how was she even able to still move her body while she was like this? Or talk?). After quickly rubbing at the stump of her neck still connected to her body, it spurted a little ghostly blood which she couldn’t actually feel. “To be or not to be?”

Squip groaned at that. "Okay, maybe  _ don't _ recite Shakespeare unless the person has a phobia of the dude."

Christine placed her head back on top of her body, grinning brightly. “I did it! I did something scary!” she cheered. Somehow, her head stayed in place this time. Brooke tried to say something but her jaw was still dislocated. After a moment, she seemed to realise that and she popped it back into place, also grinning.

“That was amazing, Chrissy!”

"It was scary until you recited Shakespeare," Squip almost grumbled. "Also you two screaming at what you did was  _ not  _ scary."

“We weren’t expecting it,” Brooke protested. “It’s not like we knew we could just disconnect body parts at random!”

"Well now you know. Just don't scream next time and you'll be somewhat scary. It's better than you putting bed sheets over yourselves at least."

“That would have just been dorky,” Brooke agreed with a shrug. Christine was about to say something when she heard a car pulling into the driveway. Huh. She thought the family had already arrived.

She headed over to the window and peeked out, spotting a kid climbing out of the driver’s seat. He couldn’t have been more than seventeen, and Christine was certain he looked like he’d been crying. He had that sort of shaky, wispy look that some of her students had when they were struggling.

“We can’t just go and scare this family...” She sighed. It would be different if that boy wasn’t involved, but he looked like he might break at the slightest provocation and Christine wasn’t going to risk that.

Brooke frowned, but the look in her eyes showed she agreed. She was so sweet and didn't have a mean bone in her body anyway. If she tried to scare someone, she'd probably make them laugh at her instead.

"So you're fine with these people taking your house then? With them coming in and taking your stuff, leaving you with nothing?"

“I mean, we’re already dead...” Christine sighed. “I just don’t think we should push that kid. He looks like he’s at breaking point already.”

“He...  _ does _ seem fragile.” Brooke nodded as she walked over and peered out the window as well. “I’m sure we can find a way to keep them out of the attic. We can just hide our most important pictures and stuff up here, and go around the house whenever. It’s not like they could see us or anything.”

"They're going to come up here to clean the attic. They're going to store their stuff in here. You won't have  _ anything _ by the end of next week."

“We can hide the stuff that actually matters.” Christine sighed. “Or we can try scaring off the adults. But I won’t-... I won’t scare that kid. I won’t even try.” She couldn’t.

Squip sighed and shook his head. "Well, you two are a lost cause then."

“Oh, so we’re a lost cause because we don’t want to hurt a kid? And one who is clearly going through something big at that?” Brooke snapped. Then she sighed and spoke a bit more gently. “Thank you for your help, but... I think the best thing is for us to think over our options before we make any choices.”

"You better make those choices quick. Being soft will only hurt you in the long run, especially since you don't have many options to begin with since you're, you know,  _ dead _ ." Squip waved, turning to the attic doorway. "All I wanted to do was help you guys, but you aren't accepting my help. Have fun scrambling around for what to do, especially since you two  _ aren't  _ scary."

Christine turned to at least apologize (she didn’t know why, but she felt like she had to) but Squip was already gone. “Well, I guess it’s just us.” She sighed. “Let’s see if there are any pictures we want to make sure no one finds. We can store them and the jacket under the load floorboard for now.”

Brooke nodded, though she was quiet as she reluctantly untied the jacket from around her waist. "Alright. I think I saw our wedding photo album near your old scripts."

  
  
  


Jeremy surprised himself when he actually made it back in time for dinner. In all honesty, he hadn’t been planning on coming back at all, so the fact he not only returned but he also actually made it at the right time was a little surprising. Maybe he was just curious to see if his dad and Marshal were actually going to cook or if they expected Jeremy to take care of them like always. It wouldn’t be the first time they had said they would do something and promptly forgotten, leaving Jeremy to pick up the slack. Especially Marshal. He always seemed to forget about any plans they made. That’s why Jeremy didn’t bother making plans with him anymore.

Jeremy unlocked the front door with the key he snagged when getting the car keys, and he slipped silently inside. After his almost attempt, he really didn’t want to talk to anyone who wasn’t Michael. Which meant he wasn’t going to talk to anyone, period. Maybe he should just find which room would be his until he inevitably offed himself. Then they could make it into an office or something.

His backpack wasn't there, so it must've been in whichever room was his. Jeremy went to head for the stairs, but the smell of burgers and fries stopped him in his tracks. Wait, burgers?

Slowly, Jeremy headed over to the kitchen, making sure to stay out of sight. His dad and Marshal were both cooking. Or well, Marshal was cooking and his dad was sort of panicking over the lettuce. He couldn’t seem to cut it right. They were chatting and laughing and having a great time.

Jeremy’s heart sank. His mom was right, things _ were _ better without him around.

With a soft sigh and feeling more alone than ever, Jeremy slipped away upstairs. Hopefully there was a mattress in his room so he could just will himself to stop existing. At the very least, he could hopefully fall asleep.

Jeremy looked through the rooms until he found his backpack. It had a few pins on it that Michael had gifted him over the years. Every one had a specific reason for being gifted to Jeremy.

His backpack was in a room that was about the same size as his old bedroom. There wasn't a mattress, but there were some boxes. Right, the movers were coming tomorrow, so he'd have to sleep on the floor. Fun. Well, might as well start making himself a sort of bed to lie on. His sleeping bag had to be in one of those boxes. 

A few minutes later, Jeremy managed to locate the box cutter and was just opening the first box when he heard it. A shuffling from upstairs.

He was on the top floor, so that had to have been from the attic. And his dad and Marshal were both still downstairs, he could hear them talking if he strained his ears. 

Someone else had to be in the house.

Maybe it was a squatter? Either way, Jeremy kept the box cutter close as he went to find the attic. It took a few minutes since the stairs to the attic were hidden behind a door instead of being a pull-down staircase to the attic in the middle of the hallway. Weird house.

Jeremy tried the door and was surprised to find that the door was locked. Well okay, he already knew which key was for the attic. He slipped downstairs and tried not to let the laughter and joy radiating from the kitchen get to him.

The keys had been left by the doors so he quickly slipped off the heavy, black key from it and made sure to put back the car and front door keys in its place. Might as well _ not _ get himself into trouble.

After a quick dash back to the attic door, Jeremy tried the key. The door unlocked with a soft click. Clutching the box cutter close, Jeremy slowly started creeping up the stairs. The shuffling from the attic didn't stop, so maybe Jeremy could peek in and find whoever was here before calling the police. Maybe he could do something useful.

He poked his head into the main room and almost screamed from surprise. Two women were sorting through the boxes of photographs and papers without a care in the world, chatting and laughing softly when they spotted something familiar. That wasn’t why Jeremy wanted to scream though. No he wanted to scream because those two women were undoubtedly the two who had _ died  _ in this house three months ago.

What? Just because Jeremy didn’t want to move here didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to do his research.

Upon closer inspection, he was certain that they were Christine and Brooke Lohst. There was no one else who they could be. But that made no sense. They died. Did that mean they were...ghosts? Jeremy’s heart sped up a little at the implications. Did that mean Michael could be a ghost too?

“Hello?” Jeremy called over to them, still keeping the box cutter close but also feeling suddenly less scared. Instead he was almost hopeful, something he hadn’t felt in almost... eight months? Something like that.

Both ladies jumped- Well, sort of. They were hovering, Jeremy realized. Their feet were always just above the floor. 

The shorter woman focused on Jeremy right away as the taller one held onto whatever she had in her hands. "Oh, uh... Hi there-"

"Wait, you can see us?"

“Um... yeah... I can.” Jeremy nodded, lowering his weapon. They just didn’t feel dangerous enough to need it. “Is that... surprising?”

"Well, we're-" The two ladies looked at each other before the taller one continued, "We're ghosts. We were told that the living can't see us unless we try to scare them."

“Well I can see you, and I’m alive. Y’know. Mostly.” Jeremy shrugged. “My name is Jeremy. I just moved here with my dad and my brother.” He waved awkwardly. “You’re... Christine and Brooke Lohst, right? The ladies who owned this place before us?”

The taller lady nodded. "Yeah, we are. I'm Brooke and this is Christine." Christine waved.

“Nice to meet you.” He was talking to dead people. And he was still alive. With a small smile he set down the box cutter. “Um, what are you two doing up here? If no one is supposed to be able to see you, why are you hiding up here?”

“We were trying to learn how to scare you guys out of here. Key word here is trying,” Christine said as she sighed. “We aren’t scary and... we didn’t want to scare you.”

Jeremy glanced around and spotted a blue bean bag. He gestured to it and Brooke nodded with a smile. “Thanks. And, well, mission accomplished I guess? You kinda spooked me when I heard you moving stuff around up here, but otherwise I’m... not all that scared. You’re both really nice so far.”

“Well, we don’t  _ want _ to be scary, but we want our house back,” Brooke said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“In all honesty, I don’t want to be here. Maybe... I’ll see if there’s anything I can do to get my dad to move back to New Jersey.” He nodded. Hey, these were some of the first people in months to really recognise that he existed beyond trying to make him forget. He wanted to help them. Plus, they were really nice. He just automatically liked them. 

It was then he spotted the lifted floorboard and connected the pieces of what he was seeing. “I’ll try and hide the attic key too, to make sure this place doesn’t get stripped. And I could maybe hold on to anything really important, just in case? I know I wouldn’t want any of my stuff being taken...I can hide it in my room to stop anyone taking it and throwing it out.”

The eyes of Christine and Brooke widened. “Wait, are you sure?”

Jeremy nodded. “Well, this is your house, you’re still here. So really, we  _ shouldn’t _ be here. So it’s the least I can do if you have some really important stuff to keep hold of. I know I have things like that...” He thought of the photo album of him and Michael growing up together and had to fight back tears. “So... is there anything you want me to hide in my room? No one will really go in there anyways...”

Brooke instantly got up and ran(?) to the other side of the attic. “Yes. I have two things off the bat. Er, well, three things actually.”

Jeremy flailed a little and tried to get out of the beanbag, only to fall back into it. Christine giggled and came over, managing to help him stand up. Her hands were icy cold, draining Jeremy of what little warmth he had, but it was somehow nice. Comforting. Probably since he hadn’t really had a hug or anything even close since the day of the funeral when he-

“Jeremy?” Brooke and Christine’s faces were suddenly in his own. “Are you alright?” Christine asked. “You’re tearing up.”

Jeremy blinked in surprise and scrubbed at his eyes. “Yeah.” His voice cracked. “It’s just been... a lot recently. And the fact that you’re here got me thinking about someone else who I... who I  _ lost _ recently. And I’m wondering if he might still be around like you are.”

Christine rubbed his arm and Brooke his back. “Oh, I’m so sorry, Jeremy,” Brooke said. “Do you want to talk or...?”

No one had really asked him that yet. Everyone said how sorry they were, or how they wished things could be different or how Jeremy needed to take this incident and move on from it. No one had stopped to ask if Jeremy just wanted to _ talk. _ Not even his therapist had asked him that.

“I... I don’t know if I want to,” he admitted. “I- I haven’t... No one’s given me the chance.” He explained softly. “I... I miss him. A lot. He was my best friend and I miss him so much.”

Brooke and Christine both offered for him to sit and talk. “Talking about it will help,” Brooke said, nodding. “Trust me.”

“I might take you up on that.” Jeremy chuckled weakly, rubbing his eyes. “Not right now. But maybe later.” He nodded. “For now, you have stuff to give to me to hide?”

“Oh, right.” Brooke held up two different photo albums and a sparkly purple jacket that seemed very out of place for Brooke’s... whole being.

Jeremy gingerly took the photo albums before letting Brooke lay the jacket on top. “This isn’t... yours. Is it?” He recognised that look in her eyes. It was the same one he had when he took Michael’s hoodie to him in hospital, for a bit of comfort.

Brooke shook her head. “Nope. My best friend’s that I took after she killed herself.”

Jeremy nodded seriously, an understanding of how precious it was making itself known. “I’ll keep it safe. I won’t let anything happen to it, or to the photo albums,” he promised. “Let me just go stash this stuff. I’ll be back in a second.” He gave him a shaky smile before heading back downstairs.

After tucking away the jacket and books into one of his drawers (he could hide them properly later), he rushed back up to the attic to his new... friends? Were they possibly friends? Christine and Brooke were so much older than him, already almost thirty, and they were dead as well, but Jeremy sort of felt a connection to them. He thought they might be friends. He hoped they were. “I put it in my drawers for now. It’ll get stashed under my bed once that gets sorted tomorrow,” he told Brooke and Christine with a smile.

“Oh thank you, Jeremy,” Christine said with a warm smile. “You’re so sweet. W-“

Jeremy’s phone ringing cut her off. Who cared enough to call him? Jeremy pulled it out his pocket and checked. Why was Marshal calling him? “Marsh?” Jeremy hummed as he answered. “What’s up?”

“Hey Jerm. I was calling to ask where you were. Dad and I are just finishing up dinner. Are you still out? If you are, we can keep the food warm until you get back so we can all eat together.”

“I’m just upstairs,” Jeremy deadpanned. Honestly, he was a little stunned by this, and more than a little suspicious. Since when did they care about eating as a family? Or where Jeremy was for that matter? “I’ll be down in a second. Bye.” He hung up and sighed heavily. “I’ll be back later. And don’t worry, I won’t give them the key to get up here.”

“Thank you, Jeremy. Have a good dinner,” Christine said with a trying smile. “We’ll see if we can spruce this place up for you before you get back.”

Jeremy hesitated, then held out his arms questioningly. He knew that if they _ did _ hug him, they’d be freezing, but a big part of him didn’t care. He wanted to hug his new friends.

Both Brooke and Christine hugged Jeremy. It wasn’t the same as a Michael hug for many reasons, but it still felt nice and good.

And it was more genuine tactile affection than he’d received in months. As he pulled back, he fought the urge to tear up and just cling to them like he wanted to. “I’ll be back later. Or you can come visit me in my room, just knock on the wall or something before coming in so I know it’s you.” They both nodded and Brooke ruffled his hair. With a final smile, Jeremy left the attic and hurried down the stairs, locking the door as he went.

A minute later, with the key stashed in his drawer with the albums and the jacket and his hand washed in the bathroom sink, Jeremy headed downstairs to face his family.

When he walked into the kitchen, Jeremy saw his family setting up dinner... on the floor. Right. Movers. “Hey. I’m here.” Jeremy huffed, sitting down in front of the only spare plate.

Dinner looked so good. The patties were perfectly browned and Marshal had clearly taken the time to build it for Jeremy just the way he liked it. He even spotted that Marshal had left the pickles on the side instead of putting them in, since Jeremy liked to eat them separately. The fries weren’t too chunky and a glass or Mountain Dew code red had been set out for him. It was a beautiful meal. Jeremy was instantly on his guard. “Thanks for cooking, I guess.”

“Of course. A good first meal in the new house,” Marshal said with a small smile before eating.

Jeremy was quiet for a while as he ate. He was pleasantly surprised to find that the food tasted just as good as it looked. 

Silently, he wondered what angle they were playing here. Neither of them had asked him to do anything yet, and they hadn’t brought up any recent failures either, but something must be up. They never cooked without a reason.

Jeremy got more and more paranoid as they ate in silence. Only when everyone had finished did someone speak up. “So, what did you do on your drive earlier?” his dad asked.

“I drove. Ended up a bit outside of town and came back.” Jeremy shrugged. He wasn’t going to volunteer any information until he knew what they were aiming for.

“Oh, did you see anything cool?”

“There was a pretty nice pond with a stream attached to it.” Ah. There was the inevitable flinch. It just solidified that they knew exactly what happened at the funeral and still refused to address it, which only proved to Jeremy that it was the right thing to do.

Marshal gave Jeremy a soft, shaky smile. “Well, at least you’re getting familiar with the scenery and everything around here. Maybe you could show me the place this weekend?”

“Why? So you can cancel on me last minute like you always do?” Jeremy snorted, his tone sharp and venomous. “Thanks, but I’m tired of setting myself up for disappointment.”

“Hey, your brother is trying, Jeremy-“

“Trying to do what exactly, dad?” Jeremy turned his glare on his father. “Trying to get me excited? Trying to get me to care? Two years I’ve been trying to spend even an  _ hour  _ with him and he hasn’t even given me that!” Jeremy stood, averting his eyes so they wouldn’t see the tears which were building. “And neither have you. I’ve fucking tried to kill myself twice and it’s only now, _ three months later _ , that you have any time for me. Gee, thanks for the love, dad. Same to you Marsh, thanks.” He took a breath, quieting his voice a little and trying to calm his raging pulse. “Thanks for dinner. I’m going to set up my bed.” He turned to leave. “I’ll try not to kill myself on the way up. Wouldn’t want to inconvenience you like that.”

His words seemed to stun the two to silence. They didn’t say anything as Jeremy left. “That’s what I thought,” he angrily muttered to himself as he turned to head up the stairs.

He made sure to slam his door when he closed it. It echoed through the house and didn’t give Jeremy even an ounce of satisfaction. 

For once in his life, he really wished he had been proven wrong. Even a halfhearted apology would have helped. Even a single word in their defence. They just... didn’t care after all. The only reason why he didn’t try and set up a noose right then was because he had a purpose. He was going to help the ghosts in the attic, he was going to protect their stuff and get them their home back.

Even so, it didn’t stop the tears. It didn’t stop the pain. And Jeremy didn’t try to hold them back either, he just curled up against the door and mourned for the family that used to love him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! So this chapter gets even worse. Jeremy is hurting, Christine and Brooke are angels (you know, metaphorically) and then things start hurting even more. We get to find out a bit more about the girls’ past though, which is good. But then, Jeremy is suffering, which is not. Mr Heere doesn’t mean to be like this, he’s just clueless and hurting too.   
> Bit of a shorter chapter, but trust me when I say it packs a punch.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> And here’s my coauthor
> 
> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> So, there's going to be a lot of soft and fragile moments in this shorter chapter. The ending gets to be pretty rough. Buckle up and enjoy!

Jeremy wasn’t really paying attention to the time at all. He didn’t care. Everything just hurt and he wanted it to stop and he knew how to make it stop, he knew it, but he refused to do it. He had a job to do, and he had people counting on him. He wouldn’t let down his friends like that. Still, this whole cycle of pain and crying kept him caught in his head, which was why he jumped pretty badly when he heard a knock.

It wasn’t from the door, that much was clear (part of him wished that it was). Jeremy was still curled up against it, and he didn’t feel the knock. And besides, it sounded like it came from the wall his cupboard was against.

“Hello?” he called softly, wincing at how wrecked his voice was.

“Jeremy? What happened?” Christine asked before her head poked through the wall, Brooke following behind a second later.

“Stuff I really wish didn’t happen.” Jeremy sighed, curling back up. “Dad and Marshal just proved me right, and I wish they hadn’t.”

“Brooke, sit with him. I see some blankets and I need to work,” Christine said before zooming to where Jeremy’s sleeping bag and blankets were that he found easier. 

Brooke hovered over, sitting next to Jeremy. “Do you want to talk about what happened or do you want to talk about something else?”

“Something else, please,” Jeremy muttered. “Can you tell me a bit about... you?”

“Oh, sure. What would you like to know about me?”

“What music do you like?” Michael had once told Jeremy that you could tell a lot about a person by their music tastes. Jeremy believed him. Michael was a  _ great _ judge of character despite struggling with things like social cues.

“Well, I guess it depends. I like softer piano music, like Clair De Lune, but I also like some pop music. Anything that’s come out since 2011 or 2012 though. It started getting whiny and annoying then. I also like some of the musical music Christine introduced me to,” Brooke listed. “Little Shop of Horrors will always be my favorite musical though.”

“I like that musical.” Jeremy nodded with a small smile. “Michael made me watch it when we were ten. He made the popcorn all by himself and I was so impressed.” That was a nice memory. It didn’t hurt so much since it was old. “We watched a lot of musicals... and I have lots of bootlegs on my laptop.”

“Which musical is your favorite?” Brooke asked as she tugged the sleeves of her cardigan up to bunch at her elbows.

“Um... I’m not sure. I do kinda like Heathers.” Jeremy hummed. “I also enjoy some of those Disney original musicals? Like, when it was little I actually enjoyed High School Musical. And Lemonade Mouth was my favorite of them.”

“I think those were past my time. Geez, I feel old,” Brooke said around a laugh. “Well, I remember High School Musical. I was in high school then. I didn’t ever see Lemonade Mouth though. Did you, hun?”

“Nope!”

Jeremy giggled a little at that. “They’re cheesy and stupid and fun, and the music in some of them is actually really good,” he explained. “I liked watching them when I was having a bad day.”

“Well, you can watch a lot of things online now. Maybe you can show them to us eventually,” Brooke offered.

“I’d like that.” He really would. He hadn’t watched one of those movies in years. “What musicals do you like?” Maybe Jeremy had a bootleg of it. He had a lot. He had a whole external hard drive dedicated to his bootlegs, which he updated and maintained almost religiously thanks to Michael’s constant stream of links. Which meant that he was getting behind. Oh.

“Tell him in the blanket nest. It’s complete,” Christine sang. “Come on come on, come over here!”

Jeremy blinked out of his depressive thoughts. “You made me a blanket nest?” he asked, peering at the pile of softness and plushies that Christine had made. It seemed to be centered around his sleeping bag, with all his pillows, cushions, blankets and plushies being used to make the actual ‘nest’ aspect. The Sandshrew plush which Michael had given Jeremy when they were five sat on the top, and Jeremy scooped him up oh so carefully as he wobbled over. “Thank you so much, Christine.” He climbed in, cuddling Sandshrew tightly as he curled up and relaxed.

“Of course. These always have helped me when I was upset. If we still had our stuff, I would’ve made it bigger and fluffier,” Christine explained as she sat next to Jeremy on one side. Brooke got comfortable on his other side.

Jeremy shook his head as he nuzzled against the soft walls of the nest. “This is perfect as it is.” He smiled weakly. “Thank you.” He held Sandshrew close and closed his eyes.

“Michael gave me this plushie,” he started after a moment. “We were five, and we’d just become friends at school. I had been crying all lunch time since some of the kids were picking on me and pulling my hair and stuff. The next day, Michael brought in Sandshrew and gave him to me, because Sandshrew always made him feel better when he was upset and he thought I’d need it more than he did. I kept him but he belonged to both of us after that.” Jeremy sniffled a little and scrubbed at his eyes. “S-sorry. Didn’t mean to ramble.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m glad to know more about you and Michael. We both are,” Christine reassured Jeremy and Brooke nodded in agreement. “He sounds like he was a very nice kid.”

“He was.” Jeremy nodded, tearing up. “He was the best. The very best person I knew.” He buried his face against Sandshrew, the tears now actually starting to fall. “My favorite person. I miss him so much. It hurts so much.”

Both of the ghosts just hugged Jeremy and let him cry his feelings out. He never realized how much he needed and wanted this until now, to talk things out.

After a while, Jeremy’s tears began to slow to a stop. He felt marginally better. The pain was still there, as well as the loss, but he felt like maybe he was better equipped to handle it. 

“I was- God, I was going to ask him out, before we found out about the cancer. I was just trying to get into a healthier mindset back then before I did,” he confessed. “I wanted to be my very best for him since that’s what he deserved...” He knew he was pouring his heart out to basically two strangers, but it was helping him more than he could explain right then. “After he knew he was sick, it was like it just... wasn’t worth it. It was hard enough handling all of this as his best friend. I don’t think I could have handled it as his boyfriend.”

“Even if you weren’t dating, you still loved him as if you were though,” Brooke pointed out. “Just... some insight.”

“I know.” Jeremy sighed. “But if we were dating, it would have hurt  _ him _ more. Since we wouldn’t get all of the things he’d want... He always was a bit of a romantic.” If they had been together and Michael hadn’t freaked out from the fact that Jeremy was at the very least super infatuated (he was in love, he knew it for sure), he would have hated that they didn’t get the full run of life together. He knew that Michael was kicking himself for not being there as Jeremy’s best friend by the end, if they were together romantically, Michael would be hurting so much more. He didn’t deserve anything that had happened to him, so Jeremy was glad he could make sure things weren’t even worse for him.

“But you were hurting. You’re still hurting,” Brooke said as she rubbed Jeremy’s back.

“I am.” Jeremy nodded. “I’m hurting so much that it feels like it’ll never stop. And I’ve just felt so  _ alone _ . It was bad after Mom left but when Mikey-...” He trailed off, tears surfacing again. He tried to calm himself down.

Christine and Brooke both continued to comfort Jeremy as he managed to calm himself down. “Well, we’re both here for you, Jeremy,” Christine assured him. “We won’t let you feel alone again.”

They could only keep that promise while Jeremy was in their house, but he appreciated it nonetheless. “Thank you.” He sighed.

“Of course. Now, you relax in the nest and we’ll answer any questions you want,” Christine insisted.

Jeremy hugged Sandshrew tighter. “What’s in the photo albums? Can I... can I see?” he asked softly.

Brooke nodded as she got up and over to where Jeremy directed her. “The albums are our wedding album and one we’ve made for big events in our lives together,” Christine explained. “They both mean the world to us.” 

As Christine explained and Brooke came back with the wedding album first, Jeremy felt himself feel happy for once. Even if there was still lingering sadness, he enjoyed the happiness peeking out of everything else. He forgot how good it felt.

  
  
  


A few days later, Jeremy had firmly set his mind on his goal. Everything had been delivered and almost everything was unpacked. If he wanted to scare away his family, now was possibly his last chance to do so.

“So, I think we need to take you two downstairs and you scare my dad and Marshal,” Jeremy suggested. It was just after lunch and he knew he wouldn’t be missed for a while. “Once everything is unpacked, it’ll take ages before we can actually manage to get us back to New Jersey.”

Brooke and Christine nodded. “We’ve been trying to practice when we’ve been in the attic,” Brooke said with a smile. “I think we’ve gotten better.”

“You wanna give me a demo?” Jeremy grinned excitedly. In all honesty, he loved horror games (he was better at them then Michael somehow) and so he didn’t spook easily. If they could scare him, not that he’d ever be scared of them properly, then he knew they’d have no problems with his family.

The two nodded again before Christine rolled her shoulders out. After a few rolls, her head fell off, spurting out what seemed to be off-colored (or maybe ghost) blood before Brooke screamed. As she screamed, her jaw literally dropped. She pulled at her hair as she screamed, which caused her own head to pop off.

Jeremy jumped backwards with a small scream of his own, falling onto his rump before bursting out laughing. “That was fucking awesome! That’ll definitely scare dad and Marshal!” He cheered through his giggles.

Both ladies put their heads back on. “Really? I guess not quoting Shakespeare adds to the scariness,” Christine said as Brooke put her jaw back in place.

Jeremy giggled. “That was so awesome.” He grinned. In all honesty, he’d been happier these past few days than he had been in a while. Christine and Brooke were just... lovely.

“I’m glad you think so. We’ve been trying to perfect doing it when we intend on doing it,” Brooke added with a smile.

Jeremy grinned and climbed to his feet. “So, how should we do this? I pretend to be scared and then you come in and spook them?”

Christine nodded. “That’ll add the most dramatic effect and build the most tension.”

Jeremy nodded and shook himself out. “It’s been a while since I last did any acting. Here’s hoping I can still pull it off.” He huffed. “Follow a few seconds after me.”

The girls both nodded, and Jeremy left his room. This was it. The big moment. He’d scare his family shitless and they’d go back to New Jersey.

Listening in, Jeremy found them in the living room. He took some deep breaths before dashing into the living room, panting. “We- we gotta get out of here,” he gasped, making sure his face was schooled into a panic. “There’s- there’s  _ ghosts _ .”

Marshal looked around with wide eyes. “Wait, ghosts?” 

On cue, Christine and Brooke came in. Christine ‘tripped’ and her head rolled across the floor, landing right by his dad’s feet. Brooke screamed and her jaw dropped before she tugged her head off by her hair. Jeremy made sure to scream for good measure. This had to scare them. This was totally terrifying.

Why weren’t they screaming?

“Yeah! Right-” How were they missing this? “Right there!” He pointed at Brooke. “Can’t-... you... you can’t see them?” he asked, a little broken. How couldn’t they see Brooke and Christine? They were right there and pretty much solid!

Marshal shook his head as he looked right through Brooke, even as Jeremy kept pointing. “I don’t see anything, Jeremy.”

“But they’re- they’re right there!” He gestured at Brooke and then Christine. Then he let his arm drop, defeated. “You... really can’t see them.”

His dad sighed and looked at Jeremy. “I know you don’t want to move, Private. You want to go back to how things were before. Unfortunately, the world doesn’t work like that-“

“I’m not lying, dad. There really are ghosts in this house,” Jeremy pleaded a little. “The ladies who died here before we moved in, Brooke and Christine. They’re  _ right here _ .” The ghosts in question floated over to Jeremy and put their hands on his shoulders.

“Son, there’s no one there.”

“But they  _ are _ here,” Jeremy protested weakly. “I... I was trying to scare you. I wanna go home, but they are really here. They just want their home back too.” He just wanted them to believe him. His friends were important to him. “They’re scared too and they just want to have their home back.”

“It’s unfortunate that the couple who lived here before us died, but it’s just us three here, Jeremy. I know you’re upset, but we have to live with what we have.”

“Dad, we should-“

“Marsh, please, let me talk.”

“I’m not lying, dad!” Jeremy cried. “They’re my friends! And they’ve been the only reason I’ve been happy at all in the past three months!” Why wouldn’t his dad listen?

“There’s nobody there, Jeremy. I don’t see anybody, and neither does Marshal.”

“Dad, stop-“

“Marshal, let me handle this,” his dad insisted as he faced Jeremy. “Everything has been hard on you, and I’m glad you’re starting to find ways to cope. I really am.”

“But they’re really here dad!”

“No one is there, Jeremy!”

“Yes there is, dad! Christine is on my right and Brooke is on my left! They’re my friends!”

His dad got up from the couch before walking right through Christine and then Brooke. “Nobody is here. We aren’t going back to New Jersey. We are staying here and we need to start moving forward.”

“Well maybe I don’t want to move on!” Jeremy snapped, his watery eyes turning to angry tears. “Maybe I’m not ready to! But you wouldn’t fucking know that since you never even asked me! I didn’t even know we were moving until a week before!”

“I did tell you! I told you when we were considering moving to when I went to look. I told you everything was settled a week before moving, Jeremy. You just stopped listening.”

Jeremy flinched and scowled. “I stopped listening when you stopped caring! I’ve basically been living by myself for the past two years, and Michael was _ all  _ I had!” he screamed back. “He was the only one who cared about the fact I didn’t come home some nights, or the fact that I wasn’t eating for almost six months!” Jeremy took a shaky breath, his tears falling faster and his voice going so much softer. “He was the only one who cared enough to tell me it wasn’t my fault.” Jeremy knew it was, but having Michael tell him it wasn’t him who broke up his parents’ relationship helped calm him at least a little.

The shock and surprise on his dad’s face said enough. “Jeremy-“

“No, you know what? I’m done. I just can’t _ do _ this anymore!” Jeremy turned and stormed out, ignoring how everyone else was calling for him, including Christine and Brooke. He shot upstairs, into the attic, and locked the door behind himself. There, he didn’t have to worry about them trying to stop him now.

He headed up the stairs, grabbing one of the notebooks he left up there and ripping out a page. The least he could do was write a note. It was something that the Mells could read if nothing else.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! So this chapter picks up only a few minutes after last. Jeremy’s still hurting, but he’s alive. For now. If you know Beetlejuice, you’ll recognise the scene coming up, but we also may get the start of some healing.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> So, this chapter has some iconic moments from the Beetlejuice musical, some family moments, and more pain. It doesn't sound too different, but I promise that it is and it hurts.   
> Hope you guys are doing good. Enjoy!

It didn’t take too long for Jeremy to write his suicide note. After all, it was only for the Mells. They were the only ones who deserved it. The roof was the best place. Maybe once he was dead in the driveway, his family would really see him.

He knew they’d at least care enough to clean him up off the ground. Maybe they’d even hold a funeral filled with hollow words and probably fake tears too. He had said in his note that he wanted to be buried next to Michael. 

“Okay, Jere, go time.” He sighed as he stepped out onto the flat part of the roof. Four stories should be enough if he landed head first. That was when he spotted another figure up there with him, one he’d never seen before.

The first thing that struck him was how uncanny the resemblance between Keanu Reeves and this man was. No way Keanu Reeves would be on his roof though... So who was this guy?

“Ah, looks like someone else wanted to come to the roof. Alas, whoever this is will never see me. No one ever does,” griped the man who... sounded like Keanu when he was playing Ted. Michael loved that movie franchise.

“What are you doing up here?” Jeremy couldn’t help but ask. Was this guy another ghost? But no one else had died in this house, he’d checked!

The man turned his head around, staring at Jeremy with wide eyes. “Wait, you can see me?”

“Er, yeah.” Jeremy nodded, frowning a little. “Are you okay?”

“I’m better now that you’re here. You’re the first living person to see me.” But this guy didn’t look like a ghost, not like Christine and Brooke. They hovered over everything and there was that slight translucency to them. This dude seemed solid and he was firmly sitting on the edge of the chimney.

“You don’t look like a ghost...” Jeremy hummed, walking closer to the edge of the roof. “And, well, I won’t be alive for much longer anyway. Sorry.”

“Wait, you aren’t thinking of making yourself a splatter like bugs on a windshield, right?” The man hopped off the chimney and stood by Jeremy. “I don’t know if this is some new trend, but this won’t be worth it.”

“Anything is better than what I’ve got right now.” Jeremy huffed. “I’d rather take my chances on the other side.”

“Trust me, you do not. You just need someone who can help you with... I’m guessing a bad move? Bad family? Give me something to work with here, kid.”

“Both, actually.” Jeremy faced the guy, arching an eyebrow. “Why?”

The man smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, you just so happen to be in luck.  _ I'm _ that someone who can help you. Whatever you need, I can give it to you."

No way did Jeremy trust this guy. “Well, how would I get you to help me? What’s in it for you?”

"I just need you to say my name three times. I cannot affect the world of the living until a living person summons me. Think of it like rubbing a genie lamp, except it's not as possibly phallic in interpretation."

“Well, what’s your name?” Jeremy was at least curious. He could do some digging on this guy, see what he found, then decide if he was worth the risk.

The man let out a laugh. "Oh, if only it was that easy. I wish I could tell you my name, but if I try, nothing'll come out. Literally." As the man opened his mouth, trying to speak, he coughed and it sounded like he was hacking up a lung. Once he closed his mouth, his coughing stopped. "Literally can't. It's demon magic."

So he was a demon. Yeah, definitely didn’t trust him now. “Well how about a game of hangman or something?”

“Oh, sounds fun.” The demon snapped his fingers and a chalkboard appeared. The piece of chalk was lifted by a hand that appeared from the side of the chalkboard, one that looked a lot like the demon’s. 

There were only five letters. This couldn’t be hard, right?

Might as well start with the most common letter. “E?” The first part of the hangman was drawn out. “Huh. I?”

The arm gave a thumbs up before drawing that in. It was the fourth letter. Hm.

“S?” That was the first letter. “T?” Nope, that was the next stroke on the hangman. He got struck by an idea out of nowhere. “Q?” That was the second letter. Which meant- “U?”

The third letter filled. “It’s not the sea creature, so don’t put a ‘d’ at the end. I’ve gotten that too many times in my undead lifetime.”

Jeremy arched an eyebrow. What could the last letter be? He didn’t think it would be ‘B’ simply because of Harry Potter. “P?”

The arm wrote the last letter in before the name was illuminated and flashed slowly with neon lights. "There you go, kid! You got it! I’m impressed."

Squip? “Your name is Squip?” Jeremy hummed, as if he were actually considering saying it. It’s not like Squip could actually do anything to him, he just said he couldn’t affect the living and Jeremy was, regrettably, still alive.

"Yes, it is. Now, you just have to say it three times in a row. Like, for example, white white white, but replace 'white' with my name."

“Okay then.” Jeremy grinned. This was a bit mean but he was feeling angry and vindictive and Squip just happened to be the first person he encountered. “Squip.” The demon grinned and bounced in place. “Squip.” He started glowing a neon blue. “Ssssss-“

"Oh god, alright, you do _ not _ understand how great this is going to be-"

“So!” Squip’s face fell. “I appreciate the offer, but I’m suicidal, not stupid.” Jeremy snorted. “You’re a demon. I might be angry at my family, but I don’t want to make things worse for them. And besides, you haven’t even told me how you're going to help.”

Squip crossed his arms over his chest before letting out an impressed hum. "Well, I can do _ many _ things for you. It all depends on what you want and ask of me. I am a demon of the Netherworld, after all. Also yes, Netherworld is another name for the after life, where you go when you die, ecetera ecetera."

“Well I’ll consider it, but the jump is still seeming more appealing right now.” Jeremy waved him off and turned back to the edge. “You’re not exactly selling this whole shtick very well. Got any references or example cases?”

Somehow, Squip didn't seem bothered. "Jeremy? Jeremy, oh my god, there you are!" Brooke called as she and Christine managed to make it up to the roof.

"Brookie, Chrissy, nice to see you two."

Christine’s eyes widened. “Jeremy, get away from him! He’s not nice at all! He’s the one who wanted to scare y-“ 

Suddenly, her warning cut off as both Christine and Brooke straightened and smiled too brightly, like painted dolls. Jeremy would have stepped backwards in shock and revulsion, except that would have sent him over the edge and he wasn’t going down just yet. He was worried about his friends. To be safe, he shuffled away from the edge.

Brooke rested her hands against her hips as she beamed, though did it in a way like a marionette being controlled by its strings. "Squip is wonderful!"

Christine pointed her finger at herself, moving in the same manner as her wife. "Squip is so smart!"

Jeremy glanced over at Squip, certain he was behind their sudden shift in attitude. Sure enough, Squip was moving his arms and opening and closing his hands with every word they were saying. Was he controlling them?

“Squip graduated from Juilliard.” Both the women put one hand over their hearts and the other behind their back and they bowed.

God, this was so fucking creepy and Jeremy was scared for his friends. Were they okay?

The two put their hands on their hips and turned to the side, circling with their hips as they went. "He can help-" They turned to face Jeremy with those off smiles, their eyes a hint of that neon blue that Squip had been glowing before. "-We found him on Yelp."

“Our troubles all ended-” Jeremy watched in a fascinated sort of horror as Christine and Brooke turned to the side and crossed their arms over their chests. Then they held their arms out and almost did a sort of kick line. “-On the day that we befriended him!” If this didn’t stop soon, Jeremy was going to bait Squip again and shift his attention.

Both of them gave continual thumbs-ups to Jeremy, thrusting them back and forth. "Listen to him and have a fun trip with-" They turned to face each other. "-Squip-" They gave each other a one-armed hug. "-Squip-" They pointed proudly over at the man they were praising. "-Squip!"

They held the pose for a second longer before they both sagged and started rubbing at their arms, those creepy smiles turning to grimaces. 

“Oh that was so  _ violating _ !” Christine cried. 

“I feel gross!” Brooke shuddered, looking like she might vomit.

“There you go, kid, a couple of five star reviews.” Squip smirked.

“What did you do to them?” Jeremy asked. Well, it was more that he demanded. He was angry at that stunt and worried about the ghosts. As he spoke he walked over and started checking them over without touching. He knew that might be a big no no if they were having sensory issues, which seemed likely.

“I did a little something called possession. It’s simple, easy, and pretty much any ghost or demon can do it,” SQUIP said, listing each point off on his fingers as well.

“Any ghost?” Jeremy asked slowly, taking Christine’s hand and squeezing it when she flailed in his direction.

Squip looked at his nails, smiling before glancing at Jeremy. “Yeah, pretty much. Any ghost’ll do.”

“Then, pray tell, why do I need you?”

“Because they’re too sweet and nice to do anything to help you. You need someone who can do what you need, and it sure as hell aren’t these two. They’re like the squishy characters everyone wants to protect because of how sweet, kind, and caring they are,” Squip defended before gesturing to the girls who cried out.

“We can be scary if we want!”

“Yeah, sure. I tried to help you two out before.”

“They’ve improved.” Jeremy huffed. “I’ll think about it, but I’m not really seeing the appeal of you right now.” The edge seemed a lot less appealing too now that Jeremy had a way of getting his family to actually notice him properly for once and people who he trusted who wanted to help him.

Squip hummed as he walked to where Jeremy had climbed up and onto this part of the roof. “Well, I have a way of doing it that doesn’t involve any death and heartache for you. If you need me, just say my name.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” As something  _ not _ to do. Jeremy had a bad feeling about Squip, he just didn’t trust the guy. It went beyond the fact he was a demon too. He couldn’t place  _ why _ he mistrusted Squip so badly, he just knew that he was bad news. It was the same sort of feeling he got when Michael was complaining of a pain in his side and Jeremy insisted he go to the doctors.

Despite that bad feeling, Jeremy couldn’t help but be interested too. He watched as Squip waved before hopping down. When Jeremy glanced over the edge, the demon was gone.

“So, I’m just gonna... hold on to this.” Jeremy took the note still clenched in his hand and awkwardly shoved it into the pocket of his black cardigan. “I don’t need it right now.”

“Why did you have a note, and why were you on the roof?” Christine asked, though her tone and posture, as well as Brooke’s, made it pretty clear that they knew why to both questions.

Jeremy ducked his head, suddenly feeling ashamed. His cheeks burned with the feeling and he couldn’t make eye contact with either of them. “I... I was going to jump,” he whispered. “I’m suicidal, and I have been for a while.”

“Can we talk about this in the attic, Jeremy?” From Brooke’s tone, he knew he wasn’t in trouble. Somehow though, with how kindly they were talking to him, even after what Squip had just done to them, made him feel even more shameful.

Jeremy nodded and he let both take one of his hands and guide him into the attic once more. Still, he couldn’t look at them, couldn’t bear to see the pity which would undoubtedly be in their eyes. It was always pity, and Jeremy hated it. He didn’t want pity. He just wanted the hurting to stop. He wanted to stop hating himself. He just wanted something to _ help _ for once.

Despite that, when he sat down in the beanbag with either woman beside him, he saw no pity. Instead, there was concern. “Why did you want to kill yourself? Well, why do you want to?” Brooke asked.

“Because everything hurts,” Jeremy muttered, curling up. “It’s been hurting for years and no one cared enough to even ask me what was wrong, or listen when I tried telling them myself. Only Michael ever did. And he’s gone...” Jeremy sniffled. “I just want it to stop hurting. And I- I want to be with Michael again.” He knew it was pathetic, but it was the truth. “He helped me not hate myself so much. He made me feel like I was actually worth something, instead of just being this... loser.” The Failure. The Freak. The Misfit. The odd, problem child. The please-don’t-speak-Jeremy. The one that makes everything worse.

“You aren’t a loser, Jeremy,” Brooke insisted in a firm yet caring voice. “Do you want to know who is in front of me? A hurting boy who misses his friend that is really sweet and kind, helping others even when he’s hurting. A kind kid that I wish I knew before I died but am glad to know now. Someone I want to help so the hurting that someone feels stops.”

Jeremy finally looked up at her and only saw truth and honest in her expression. He couldn’t help it. He burst into tears and reached over, clinging to her as he sobbed and shivered.

Brooke held onto him as she cradled him close. “Let it all out,” she said as who could only have been Christine started rubbing Jeremy’s back.

And let it out he did. Jeremy didn’t say anything, not about his family, or about his mom, or about Michael. He just cried freely and clung to someone who he could feel loved him. Even if it was just enough to tolerate him, it was more than he deserved and more than he thought he’d get anymore. Brooke and Christine loved him to some degree, and that just... made everything feel a bit less painful. It didn’t stop the hurting, or the self loathing, but it did make it a tiny bit more bearable. Someone saw him and cared enough to keep looking.

Once he cried himself out (Jeremy had no clue how long had passed), he felt his hair being moved while Brooke still held him. “Do you want to just nap up here for a bit, Jere-bear?”

Jeremy nodded, and he awkwardly reached up the back of his shirt to undo his binder. He could just zip it back up when he woke up later. He clumsily set his glasses to the side before lying back down fully on Brooke’s lap. He was still shivering from how overwhelmed he was, as well as how cold they made him, but Jeremy didn’t care. He just needed to be close right then.

The cold feeling in his hair and along his back went away, and Jeremy heard the sound of things being moved. After a minute, he felt a blanket carefully put on him. “Here.”

Jeremy didn’t have enough energy to speak and thank whoever tucked him in. He’d just have to thank them later, he felt like he was going to pass out. Maybe that would be for the best.

Not long after thinking that, Jeremy felt himself slip away into unconsciousness.

  
  
  


When Jeremy awoke, he was surprised to find himself in his own bed. How did he get there? No one else had the key to the attic, there was no way up. He blinked and scrubbed at his eyes, flailing around to find his glasses. He slipped them on as soon as he found them.

As soon as he was able to see, Jeremy glanced around the room. He stopped when he saw that Marshal was asleep in a fold-out chair on the side of the room. What was he doing there? “M-Marshal?” Jeremy groaned. God, his voice was wrecked from crying.

Marshal groaned from where he was sitting before he reached up and rubbed his eyes. “Jerm?”

Jeremy hummed in acknowledgement. “Yeah. What are you doing in my room?”

“I’ve been here since dad and I found you in the attic,” Marshal said, his voice soft after he cleared his throat. “We- well, dad brought you back here after I got the door open.”

“How did you guys even get up there?” Jeremy asked as he sat up. “I have the only key.”

“Skeleton key. Found it on top of one of the door frames.”

“Oh...” Jeremy didn’t know what to say. The silence was awkward. He hated it and he just wanted to be left alone. He didn’t know what to feel right then. Why was Marshal even here?

“I wanted to be here to talk without dad trying to mediate. If you don’t want to, I won’t push you, but I would like to talk with you.”

“I... Okay?” This was a first. Jeremy wasn’t quite sure how to respond, but... if Marshal was actually going to make an effort, a proper effort, then Jeremy was willing to try to. It meant that Marshal actually  _ did _ care, and that’s all Jeremy really wanted anyway.

Marshal leaned back in the chair, rubbing at his neck as he hissed. “Shouldn’t have slept here. But, uh, I’m not going to be working two jobs. I only have to work one job now, so I’ll be home more often.”

Jeremy arched an eyebrow. Marshal had never mentioned having _ two _ jobs. Then again, he hadn’t really had even a minute to spare up until now, so when would he have told Jeremy? It’s not like Jeremy had made many, many attempts and even cancelled plans to hang out with his brother, only to be blown off again and again. 

“Yeah?” was all he said back, trying to hide the bitterness growing in his chest.

“Yeah, so I’m going to try to do more things around the house and for you. I haven’t been here for you when I should have. I want to make dinner again and be able to hang out with you and-“

“Why don’t you just try keeping one of those,” Jeremy snapped. “Since I’ve heard this whole thing before, every time you’ve cancelled on me. ‘I’ll try harder!’ ‘Let me cook dinner tonight!’ ‘Let’s hang out next weekend!’” He slumped over with a huff. “Maybe just try showing some good faith before promising so many changes.”

Marshal went quiet. Jeremy was about to say something else to Marshal before his brother spoke up instead. “Well, I’ll try then. I’ll start by making dinner tonight.”

That wasn’t exactly the reaction Jeremy was expecting, but he was cautiously hopeful. Maybe...? No. It was better not to get his hopes up. It only ever hurt him in the long run.

“You rest up today,” Marshal said before he got up. “Oh, and tomorrow night, Dad’s bringing over his new partners for dinner. He told me just a bit ago and he was going to tell you before, uh... yeah.”

“Oh.” Dad was bringing over, what, business partners? Why? “So we’re having... strangers over for dinner?” Who Jeremy would have to ‘impress’ most likely. 

That wasn’t going to be fun, and none of his nice clothes were black. He had ruined his black suit after his attempt at the funeral. Which meant he only had the older blue slacks and blazer. Jeremy didn’t like wearing color anymore. He was in mourning.

“Yeah, but they’re supposed to be nice and sweet. It’ll be a smaller sort of dinner party if you wanna think of it that way,” Marshal said with a shrug. “I need to go to the store today to pick up stuff for tomorrow. Do you want anything special to eat?”

“Roast chicken?” Back when Marshal did cook, he’d always make the best roast chickens. If he was offering, then Jeremy was more than happy to take advantage of that.

“Alright, there’ll be roast chicken then. I’ll see what I can get for tonight too.”

“Thanks, Marsh.” Jeremy fiddled with just fingers a little awkwardly. “I guess... I’ll do some more unpacking. There’s still a couple of boxes to clean up.” It was the boxes of Michael’s stuff. He’d left most of his things to Jeremy, and his moms had agreed.

“Okay, sounds good. I’ll see you for dinner then.” Marshal gave Jeremy a smile as he headed for the door.

“See you.” Jeremy gave him a weak smile before taking stock of what he had. The note was still in his cardigan pocket, and so was the key, so clearly they hadn’t taken anything. Which meant Jeremy just had to get the skeleton key later to make sure they didn’t get up to the attic again. Okay, that was good. 

With a sigh. Jeremy stood up and headed over to the boxes. At the very least, he could see what Michael had left him.

After finding some scissors, Jeremy opened the tape and the first box. Ina’s handwriting on the side of this one said to open ASAP, so he had to open this one first. Why this one though?

Jeremy got his answer when he looked inside. Right on top, folded up nice and neat, was Michael’s hoodie.

Jeremy was shaking as he reached into the box and carefully pulled it out. It still felt as soft as ever, and it was almost warm in his hands. He hugged it close and yes, somehow it still had that same familiar smell. Slushies and the citrus laundry detergent that Michael loved. It was faint, but it was there. It made it feel like Michael was there with him.

Acting on impulse, Jeremy slipped off his cardigan and put the hoodie on, wrapping his arms tightly around himself. Like this, surrounded by the familiar softness and smell and warmth which he’d been lacking for the past few months, Jeremy didn’t feel alone anymore. He could feel Michael there with him, even if he was gone.

Jeremy didn’t think he could stop the tears if he tried.

He swore that, by the end, it felt like Michael was hugging him. Apparently, he could see ghosts and demons, but he didn’t see Michael when he looked around. It only made him cry harder.

He missed Michael. He missed feeling warm and happy. He missed his  _ home. _

Jeremy almost missed the gentle voices of Brooke and Christine as they floated in. He didn’t stop crying, and they didn’t try to stop him. Instead, they just let him feel and cry out the pain. They were only only ones who did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies! So this chapter we're trying our hand at recreating possibly the most iconic scene from Beetlejuice, both in the musical and in the movie. Of course, we took our own spin on it, but I think we did a good job. At the very least it was fun (and painful) to write. Enjoy!
> 
> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> So, this chapter was a fun one to plan out as well as write. I hope that you guys enjoy it as much as I did when writing it, even though there's a lot of pain that also ensues admist the fun.

Jeremy shook out his arms as he half hopped in place, warming up his limbs. His dad was out, apparently spending time with his guests who were visiting tonight. They were sorting out some deal or something, that’s what business partners did, right? Marshal was in the kitchen, working on the food for the meal, so Jeremy wasn’t worried about being disturbed. They had to practice and this was the first time Jeremy had been really left alone since yesterday.

“Okay, so, again I’m giving you full permission to do this. And I’ll tell you if I want you to stop.” Jeremy grinned at Christine and Brooke, who were hovering nervously nearby. “Gimme your best shot.”

"We don't want to do this to you though," Christine said as she tugged on the hem of her dress. "Are you super-duper positive on this, Jeremy?"

“I’m sure.” Jeremy nodded. “We need to make sure this will work, and besides, I trust you.” He smiled. “If you’re not sure, we can find another way, but I trust you. I know you wouldn’t hurt me.”

The two wives looked between each other before seeming to come to a sort of agreement. "Alright, I'll try first," Brooke said before waving her hands at Jeremy like Squip had done to them yesterday.

Jeremy stiffened as control over his body flickered in and out of his power. He could feel how hesitant Brooke was to do this, but also he knew that he could not move. He needed to be moved. It didn't hurt and while it was invasive, because he knew it was Brooke doing this, it wasn't scary. 

His limbs relaxed as Brooke took full control and Jeremy was just left to watch whatever she had planned.

It took Jeremy a minute to realize he was having him do the Cha Cha Slide, though it was a bit rough and janky with his movements. She wasn't as smooth as Squip had been. It was more like he was doing a robot impression of doing the dance, but she was making him do it and sing along to the song after two turnarounds.

If he had control over his body, he would be giggling. This was fun, and he bet it looked hilarious from the outside. He could see that Christine's eyes were twinkling with mirth even as her expression remained concerned.

After he finished the song, Jeremy felt control return to his body. He shivered and couldn't help but hug himself. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you alright, Jere-bear?"

"That was so weird." Jeremy laughed as he nodded, grinning up at Brooke. "It's just a bit of a shock getting control back, but that was awesome! Plus, I think that was the best I've sung in a while!"

"Wait, really?" Brooke asked, her eyes wide as she hovered by Jeremy's side.

“Yeah.” Jeremy nodded again. “It was fun, but I think that’s because I was expecting it and it’s you. If I didn’t know what was happening, it would totally have been scary.”

"Which is exactly what we're going for," Christine said with a grin. "Are you alright with me trying next?"

“Go for it, Chrissy!”

Christine focused her gaze on Jeremy, and even if he could feel the same hesitance at first, Jeremy's limbs relaxed for him. It took less time for Jeremy to realize what Christine was making him do: the full Single Ladies choreography, singing included.

Again, it was somewhat stiff, but she was better at making Jeremy dance than sing. Despite that, Jeremy was having a blast.

As soon as Christine let him go, Jeremy fell over onto his rump, hugging himself to stop the shivers and giggling like a mad man. “God, it’s so strange! But great work, Chrissy. I’d say you’re better at getting me to move, but maybe that’s because you’re a good dancer anyway?”

"Well, she was always an amazing actress. She still is," Brooke pointed out with a small smile. Christine nodded before squatting down by Jeremy. "Brookie's the singer, even if we're both good. That might be why your singing was more on-point with her. Are you alright though?"

Jeremy giggled and nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little cold.”

"Alright, good. Also, you look good in colors, by the way," Christine said as she sat down beside Jeremy.

He rubbed at the hoodie awkwardly, smiling softly. “Thanks... this was Michael’s... and I’d wear it for the dinner if I was allowed. But I gotta go get changed in a minute. Dad wants me to wear my blazer.”

"Well, you have to wear your blazer. Who says you can't wear your hoodie under that?" Brooke offered with a coy smile.

“Good point.” Jeremy grinned before his smile fell. “Dad would get upset though. He wants me to look smart.” He sighed. “I have to wear a button up... at least it’s not a dress anymore.”

Christine nodded while Brooke raised a brow. "He and your brother seem fine with you being trans though. They're not upset about you being a boy."

“Mom was.” Jeremy shuddered at the memory. “Mom really hated that fact. She was forcing me into dresses the whole year I was out before she left.”

Christine's face soured as Brooke just stared with wide eyes. "Fuck your mom," Brooke blatantly said.

“Yeah,” Jeremy agreed softly. “She kept dead-naming me and refused to let me buy binders or cut my hair. I came out when I was fourteen.”

"Yeah, she's awful. I'm sorry you had her as a mother," Christine said while Brooke vigorously nodded.

“Yeah, well... she’s gone now, anyway. Somewhere in Long Island, last I heard.” If Jeremy hadn’t come out as trans, she would still be there and she would still love him. Their family wouldn’t have collapsed. All the problems started after he came out.

"Well, good riddance to her. You don't need a toxic person like that in your life," Brooke said. "If she can't love who you really are, she doesn't deserve you."

It didn't feel like that. "So I've been told," is all Jeremy said with a nod. "Anyways, we know you two are good on the possession stuff. Anything else we need to clear up before I go get changed?"

"No. I think I remember which song we're doing. We're doing the 2013 UK version of the dance," Christine said, nodding to herself.

“Oh, very nice.” Jeremy smiled at her before turning to the stairs. “I’ll be back to grab you in a bit. Just hang tight until then.”

Both ghosts nodded before Jeremy hurried down the stairs. This was going to be a great show.

  
  
  


The partners in question were a married couple called Hayden and Penelope Gavras. They seemed really lovely, and Dad was looking at them really weirdly the whole time they were there. Jeremy thought he recognised the expression, but he couldn’t place it. Not to mention the fact that Dad kept showing everything off so proudly, like he wanted them to like it all. Just what sort of business partners were these people? And what did they have to do with dad’s work?

Regardless, Jeremy almost felt a little bad with what they were getting caught up in. Hayden was really sweet and awkward, and really funny too, and Penelope was just so lovely and she sort just... shone. She radiated energy and positivity.

Even so, Jeremy wasn’t going to back out.

"It's really nice to get to finally meet you, Jeremy. Your father has sung your praises," Penelope said with a warm smile as she took off her shawl and put it along the back of her chair at the dinner table.

“Wait, really?” Jeremy asked, more than a little shocked. His dad actually had nice things to say about him? Or were they just exaggerations like mom used to do? “I... thank you. It’s nice to meet you too, Mrs. Gavras.”

Penelope smiled and even laughed when Jeremy offered his hand to shake. "Oh, you are as polite as Paul says." She happily took his hand and shook it.

Jeremy’s cheeks heated up and he had to look away a moment later. Penelope made his chest feel weird, and he couldn’t tell if it was in a good way or in a bad way. He wanted to fiddle with his sleeve, to try and disperse some of his anxiety, but the memory of his mom’s sharp glare kept him still.

Jeremy hated formal dinners. His only hesitation was because of their guests, who were so nice. Still, if messing with his dad’s business was the way to get them to actually see him and care in some way shape or form, Jeremy would do it. Even anger was better than being ignored. The best result though, would be scaring the pants off his family and having them pack up and go home.

Before Penelope could ask anything or Hayden could stop talking with Jeremy's dad to speak to him, Marshal came out with the whole roast chicken on a platter. "If you all would like to be seated shortly, I am just bringing out the last of the dishes for dinner.” Well, at least Marshal was learning to keep a promise with dinner yesterday and this dinner.

Not that he had much of a choice tonight. His dad wouldn’t stop reminding Marshal or asking if there was anything he needed. 

As Jeremy took his seat, though, he caught the smell of the roast chicken and almost stopped his plans right there. It smelled just like when Marshal used to make it, and it looked just as good. It had been years and Jeremy didn’t realize just how much he was craving this.

Marshal put the platter down, smiling right at Jeremy before he went to head back into the kitchen. "Oh, roast chicken. It smells amazing," Hayden said. "And Marshal made it himself? He's so talented, Paul!"

“He really is. Marshal spent so much time in the kitchen when he was younger, cooking and trying things out. This is his own recipe and everything. He’s done so well and I’m so proud of him,” Dad replied with a grin. Jeremy waited to hear what else his dad said, but nothing came. No mention of how much time Jeremy spent in the kitchen, working to make nice meals for them all just to be blown off every night. He might not be as talented as Marshal, but he had tried his hardest for the past two years, even when he didn’t eat the meals himself.

"Thanks, Dad," Marshal said as he came in with a few dishes, including some vegetables and some rice. "I think Jeremy's more impressive than me though. He's been an amazing artist since he was a little kid and has only gotten better since."

Jeremy blinked, surprised. Marshal remembered? This was the first time anyone in his family had brought up his art in years. “Er... thanks.” He smiled awkwardly. “I haven’t done much recently, but there have been some pieces that I’ve been really proud of.” He hadn’t done any since finding out about Michael being sick.

"Oh, you did mention that Jeremy did some art, Paul," Penelope said with a grin. "You still have a picture in your wallet, right?"

“Yup. Never take it out.” Dad grinned. Wait, what? The only picture Jeremy had given his dad which was small enough was the birthday present he’d done when he was twelve. It was a watercolour painting he’d done of him, Marshal, and Dad together from one of their ‘adventures’ in the woods just outside of their town. He used to take them out there every weekend to play, right up until Jeremy was thirteen. Michael would almost always come along too, even if he hated being outside. Jeremy didn’t know his dad even still had it, he thought it had been tossed in the bin when their family fell apart.

"If you've only gotten better since then, Jeremy, I can't imagine how skilled you are now," Penelope praised as Marshal set down the dishes.

Jeremy ducked his head a little, a dark blush settling on his cheeks. “I dunno about that. I haven’t done much art at all in, well, a while...” Anytime he sat down to draw, he just... couldn’t. It wasn’t fulfilling like it used to be. Nothing was. Especially not since Michael passed away.

"That doesn't diminish the skills you've built up though," Hayden pointed out.

“Yeah, I guess.” Jermey shrugged, taking an awkward sip of his drink. He wasn’t used to people giving him this much praise or validation and he didn’t know how to deal with it anymore. It felt undeserved. 

“You want me to carve?” Marshal asked, seeming to pick up on how uncomfortable Jeremy was. Maybe his brother really  _ did _ have his back after all.

“If you want to, Marshal. Again, thank you so much for making dinner tonight,” their dad said with a smile. “You also make perfect cuts of any food.”

“Thanks dad.” Marshal beamed, clearly more used to praise than Jeremy. 

Jeremy tried not to let that fact get to him, but it was hard. He didn’t  _ want _ to be jealous of his brother, but a part of him was. He was jealous that he had tried so hard for so long and never got so much as a well done or even a thank you. They had taken him for granted and Jeremy was bitter and jealous that his brother got praise for this when Jeremy got nothing for all the time and effort he put in.

Marshal started expertly carving the chicken and Jeremy took a breath. Once the food was served, his dad would most likely want to make a toast (Jeremy remembered how these parties went) and that’s when Christine and Brooke would strike. He spotted them both out of the corner of his eye, but he tried not to focus on them for now. He didn’t want to draw attention to the fact that there were ghosts in the room with them.

Jeremy focused on his plate when the first slice of chicken was put on his plate. “While I cut the chicken, you guys can start passing around the side dishes.”

Quickly and efficiently, everything was served and soon enough everyone had a wonderfully full plate. Jeremy hoped he got time to eat after his little show was over, this smelled really good.

As expected, once everyone was settled and the food had been passed around, his dad stood up and tapped his glass. Silently and discreetly, Jeremy nodded at Christine to make sure she was ready. 

It was showtime!

“Thank you, Penelope and Hayden, for coming. I know it’s been weird with long distance and everything, and it’s been a while since I’ve dated, but I just have to say-

“ [ _ It's astounding. Time is fleeting. _ ](https://youtu.be/RmQgICDxGEQ) ”

Wait,  _ dated _ ? So Penelope and Hayden weren’t  _ business _ partners, they were romantic partners. Jeremy almost called this whole thing off, but they had already started and his dad was shaking out his shoulders uncomfortably. Brooke frowned and pushed harder. 

“Dad, are you okay?” Jeremy asked sweetly. “You look a bit out of it.”

His dad gave a smile to Jeremy as well as everyone else. “No, I’m fine. I think-

“ _ Madness takes its toll, but listen closely. _ ”

“Are you sure, Dad? You’re acting-“ Marshal cut himself off as Brooke grabbed him too. “ _ Not for very much longer. _ ”

“ _ I’ve got to keep control, _ ” his dad concluded, looking terrified.

“Paul, what’s going on?” Hayden asked frantically before the girls grabbed him as well. Jeremy sat back, repressing his cackles. This was too fun!

“ _ I remember doing the time-warp, _ ” Hayden sang, and Penelope stood up with an excited look in her eyes. 

“Hayden? Is this-

“ _ Drinking those moments when the Blackness would hit me. _ ”

Penelope didn’t even seem to need much prompting by Christine when she joined in with Dad’s line. “ _ And the void would be calling! _ ”

Everyone except Jeremy was standing now, and they stepped away from the table to dance. “ _ Let’s do the time warp again! Let’s do the time warp again! _ ”

“What’s happening?” Dad quickly asked, but was cut off as Hayden seemed to take the role of the Narrator for this part of the song.

“ _ It’s just a jump to the left, _ ” Hayden sang with a smile as he demonstrated, everyone following after him.

“ _ And then a step to the right. _ ”

Jeremy leaned back in his chair, enjoying the show.

“ _ With your hands on your hips. _ ” Hayden and Penelope seemed equal parts terrified and excited, which Jeremy supposed was a positive. He might have been angry with his family, but he didn’t want to ruin what his dad had going on if it was good.

“ _ You bring your knees in tight. _ ” Jeremy waved his finger in time with the ‘music.’ “ _ But it’s the pelvic thrusts, which really drive you insane. _ ” He hummed along, still not getting up yet. “ _ Let’s do the time warp again! Let’s do the time warp again! _ ”

“Jeremy, why aren’t you dancing-“

Penelope seemed to be taking the role of Magenta as she took ‘center stage’ with the boys backing her up. “ _ It’s so dreamy. Fantasy, free me so you can’t see me, no, not at all. _ ” Wow, she was  _ so _ into it.

It barely looked like Christine was doing anything to her and Brooke seemed to barely be needing to work with her either. Wow, his dad’s girlfriend was kinda awesome. “ _ In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention. Well secluded, I see all. _ ”

“It’s like I told you, dad.” Jeremy took the chance while Christine and Brooke adjusted their ‘grips.’ “This house is haunted, and the ghosts want you gone!” He pushed off the table, the chair falling backwards as he managed to roll off it smoothly (somehow. Christine shot him a wink).

“You go, darling!” Hayden called before Christine and Brooke got their ‘grips’ in order. 

Normally, RiffRaff would take part, but Penelope was leading it all as Hayden and his dad were lifting her on their shoulders still. “ _ With a bit of a mind flip- _ ” They put her down and she flourished her hands up. “ _ -You’re into the time slip. _ ” She walked with Dad and Hayden on either side, her hands keeping them apart as she continued. “ _ And nothing can ever be the same. _ ”

“ _ You’re spaced out on sensation _ .”

Brooke must have decided to give Hayden another turn, since he stepped forward just as Penelope was left alone. “ _ Like you’re under sedation. _ ”

“ _ Let’s do the time warp again! Let’s do the time warp again! _ ”

Jeremy stepped back as he gave the ‘stage’ over to Marshal, who was given all of Columbia’s lines.

“ _ Well I was walking down the street, just a-having a think when a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink. _ ” Jeremy tossed him a cane which he’d hidden in the dining room earlier. Marshal caught it easily and kept manically tap dancing as he sang. “ _ He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise. He had a pickup truck, and the devil's eyes. He stared at me and I felt a change. Time meant nothing, never would again! _ ”

“ _ Let’s do the time warp again! Let’s do the time warp again! _ ”

Marshal broke out into a whole solo tap, and Penelope and Hayden seemed to be losing it. “This is the most fun we’ve had in ages, Paul,” Hayden said as Penelope cheered on Marshal. “I didn’t realize you guys knew the UK 2013 choreography for Rocky Show.”

His dad was smiling, and so was Marshal, and this was all going wrong! “Well I didn’t know we knew it either!” He laughed, still looking a little freaked but mostly just going along with it.

“No! You’re supposed to be scared!” Jeremy cried. This was supposed to freak them out! But his dad and Marshal were both just... having fun. And ignoring Jeremy again.

“ _ It’s just a jump to the left! _ ” Hayden was just as into this as Penelope, if his dramatic gesture was anything to go by.

“ _ And then a step to the right. _ ”

All four of them got together for the last bit of the number. “ _ You bring your knees in tight- _ ”

“I’m sorry, Jere-Bear, we were sure this would scare them.”

“ _ -But it’s the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane. Let’s do the time warp again! Let’s do the time warp again! _ *” Everyone collapsed, giggling as Jeremy growled under his breath and climbed on one of the chairs. 

“If that didn’t scare you, I know one thing that will!”

“Jeremy, no, you don’t know what’ll happen,” Christine cried as she and Brooke floated over to him from the staircase.

“Squip!” Jeremy didn’t care anymore. Nothing  _ worked _ ! He needed this sorted out. He needed his dad and Marshal to just disappear from Jeremy’s life for a bit. “Squip!”

“Wow, you said my name so quick in a row, I didn’t have time to make a quip,” Squip said as he appeared beside Jeremy. The two ghosts stopped just short of Jeremy then, eyes wide. “Just say it once more and we’re going to have one hell of a time, kid.”

Jeremy looked down at his family. Their eyes were wide with confusion and worry and it just pissed Jeremy off even more. “Squip!”

Suddenly, everyone on the floor gasped as Squip started to glow neon blue. “It’s showtime, folks.”

Around them, the house changed. Instead of it being the normal scenery, it was full of circuitry ranging from bright yellow to neon pink to purple to neon blue. Everything was hinted with that as the house started to shake. “Welcome, one and all, to Squip’s Show. You four in the front row there need to go. You’ve all overstayed your welcome.”

Squip waved his hand and some of the circuitry peeled off from the floor and wrapped itself about Marshal, Penelope, Hayden and dad. They were lifted off the ground with their arms pinned to their sides.

“What- Jeremy what’s going on?! Who are these people!?” Dad demanded, looking genuinely terrified. Good.

“My friends,” Jeremy half spat. “I tried to tell you dad. They’re real and they’re the ones who actually care about me.” The circuitry lowered his dad and everyone started being rolled out the door. When Jeremy turned to look around he couldn’t see Christine or Brooke anywhere, but he did spot the slight glow where they phased through a wall. “Woah.” Jeremy breathed after he looked around and took everything in.

When he looked at Squip, the demon grinned and snapped his fingers. “It’s our house now, kid.”

The furniture started to transform and became sleek, stylish, and functional with hints of the circuitry on the walls and scattered throughout the furniture. On every piece of furniture was a small, pill-looking symbol like on Squip’s new white jacket. “It looks like we’re not invisible anymore!”

Jeremy’s clothes had shifted with Squip’s makeover, becoming a pair of comfortable, black jeans, a black leather look jacket and a stylish black t-shirt.

“Woah.” He beamed up at Squip, a little giddy from how fast everything changed. He should have called Squip from the get go. “Not invisible anymore,” he agreed with a wicked grin. “Let’s have some fun with this.”

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! So you know how last chapter was relatively fun? Yeah, that’s pretty much the opposite for this chapter. We get introduced to a new minor character, and we finally get to see what jeremy’s choices have brought him. Things are only gonna go downhill from here. Enjoy!
> 
> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> So, time for Act Two to start. Any fan of Beetlejuice know what song starts it? That’s right, Girl Scout! Our Girl Scout isn’t as young as Sky, but she does go through some traumatizing stuff. Hopefully Jeremy doesn’t go too far with it.  
> Enjoy!!!

Madeline took a deep breath as she looked up at the massive house in front of her. The old Lohst house, where one of her teachers died a few months ago. She'd heard rumours it was haunted, and apparently the new owners were recovering from a death too. Add the fact that a storm had kicked up last night and stuck only around this house and this hill and you had one fucking creepy house.

She still wasn't going to back down though. She needed to sell these cookies to win the Broadway trip for her and Jenna, it was too perfect of a date to pass up.

Taking another breath and tightening her grip on her bag, Madeline reached up and rang the doorbell. It echoed ominously.

After a second, the door opened and a surprisingly handsome guy opened up. He seemed nerdy, but dressed all in black with a powerful confidence radiating off of him, Madeline was curious to say the least. If she wasn't totally committed to Jenna (This would be their third year together!), she might even consider flirting with this guy.

"Can I help you?" the guy asked with a smile, arching an eyebrow and looking her over. Her girl scout uniform suddenly felt dumpy and childish.

“Hi there. I’m here as a representative for the Girl Scouts of America to sell some of our cookies,” Madeline said with her trained salesperson smile. It won everyone over. “Would you like to buy some? I have some with me, and if I don’t have the flavors you want, I can come back in the next week with your cookies.”

"Oh, wow." The guy grinned. "I haven't had Girl Scout cookies in years." He hummed in thought for a moment. "Can you come in for a minute and show me? I don't remember the names so much as the packaging. And we can stay just by the door, I just don't want the packaging to get ruined by setting them out on the decking or if they get dropped or something."

“Well, I can just show you the booklet I have,” Madeline offered. “It lists all the flavors we have this year. Plus, we aren’t supposed to go into stranger’s houses.”

"I get it. I mean, it's just me who lives in this house but whatever." He looked her over again before his eyes widened. "Oh, you're probably my age. We'll probably be going to school together in the fall. I'll be in junior year, but only because I'll have to resit it thanks to a few issues last year." He smiled sheepishly. "I'm Jeremy. Nice to meet you."

Madeline raised a brow at Jeremy before glancing behind him, into the house. “Wait, you’re the only person who lives here? How? I know it was a cheap house, but you’re, what, seventeen?”

"Yeah, I am. It's... kinda complicated." Jeremy laughed. "But I'm the only person living here." He shrugged. "It's kinda awesome, really. No rules. Just my own." Then he paused. "Wait, did I get your name?"

Madeline shook her head, but she wasn’t sure if she wanted to tell this guy now. She got a bad feeling rolling off of this house and him. “It’s Madeline,” she said though, and wait, why did she say it? It was like something made her say it.

Jeremy shot her a slightly surprised and a very charming grin. "Well, Madeline, would you like to come in for a drink then? Since we're not strangers anymore. And besides, it'll be nice to get to know someone in the area." She was about to decline, but he cut her off. "I've got soda. Or fresh lemonade, if you'd prefer."

“Uh, I’m not too sure. I have a strict schedule I need to keep for selling cookies today,” Madeline said. “I’m trying to sell over thirteen hundred boxes to win a trip for my girlfriend, so I can’t afford any distractions.”

Jeremy's expression fell ever so slightly, but he didn't stop smiling. "Oh wow, she's a lucky lady if you're so dedicated." He shrugged. "Can you gimme your number then, and the deadline? So I can place an order at some point. I don't want you missing out on your date if you're working so hard for it."

“Yeah, I just need to put my stuff down,” Madeline said. 

As she went to get her phone, she couldn’t help but feel bad. This guy lived alone and he didn’t seem bad. In fact, he seemed really sad. Maybe he just needed a friend... 

“Maybe I can afford to sit with you for a bit. I am ahead of schedule,” she offered as she managed to get her phone out.

Jeremy practically beamed, Madeline could almost see the sunshine radiating from the expression, before he stepped aside and let her in. "Thank you so much! Here, write down the details on the pad by the door, I'll go grab the drinks. What would you like?"

“I don’t drink soda, so lemonade would be nice,” Madeline said as she pulled up her number. She was bad at remembering her number, sue her. “Thanks.”

“Sure! I’ll be right back.” Jeremy bounced in place before dashing off to the kitchen.

Madeline’s has just put down the pen when she heard footsteps behind her. “Hello Madeline,” a voice whispered in her ear. She spun around but there was no one there.

“Who’s there?” she called as she quickly put her backpack back on.

“Who’s where, ginger?” The voice was right behind her. She spun around again and found a handsome but unsettling guy behind her. He kinda looked familiar (was he in the matrix or something?) but Madeline couldn’t help the terror that flooded her system. How did he just  _ appear _ there?!

Madeline jumped and couldn’t help herself from screaming. She backed away from this stranger as she went to grab her phone, but she left it next to the notepad. “Stay back, weirdo.”

“Why? You came into my house.” The guy grinned, except his smile seemed to extend so far it came  _ off  _ his face. Madeline screamed and almost fell over.

“Let me out then! I’ll go!”

“But you came _ in _ .” The man loomed over Madeline. “That makes you mine. Everything in this house is  _ mine _ .”

Madeline quickly scurried past the guy, ducking under his arms somehow. “Hell no, fuck no,” she cried as she snagged her phone.

“Leaving so soon, Madeline? What’s the matter?” Jeremy wandered over, carrying two glasses of lemonade. There was a sort of glassiness to his eyes, a hollowness to his voice and an emptiness to his smile. Even his movements were stiff and almost doll-like. How hadn’t she noticed before?

Madeline shook her head as she managed to get to the front door. She quickly opened it as the two came closer, screaming before she ran out. “Oh god,” she cried, barely managing to unlock her phone and call Jenna. No way could she keep selling cookies today. She needed her girlfriend.

  
  
  


Jeremy set down the glasses, shaking out his arms and trying to relax. 

He grinned at Squip. That had been fun, right? Except Jeremy felt really bad too, Madeline seemed really nice. He hoped that she sold enough for her date.

“Well, I’d say she saw us!” he cheered anyway. Squip had helped him out so much (Jeremy was starting to feel really bad about what he did. It hadn’t even been a full twenty four hours and he was already missing and worrying about his dad and Marshal), the least he could do was indulge his friend in some scaring. That was fair.

“Oh, she certainly did. I’d say you’re shaping up to be a good ghost,” Squip said with a grin before patting Jeremy’s shoulder and then ruffling his hair.

Okay, that felt good. “Does this make me an honorary dead person now?” Jeremy joked, grabbing the lemonade and sipping at it. Marshal had made it yesterday for the big dinner, and it was really good.

“Yes it does,” Squip said before pulling a tote bag out of nowhere. “As an honorary dead person, you get this honorary tote full of goodies.”

“Oh wow!” Jeremy accepted the bag and looked it over. “Oh cool, it’s got Pac-Man ghosts on it.” He looked up at Squip. “Thanks!”

“Of course. Now, if you look inside, there’s some more ghost-themes goodies for you,” Squip said with a smile before taking the other glass and taking a long drink.

Jeremy reached into the bag and pulled out a beanie, slipping it on with a small giggle. “Thanks!” He felt the weight of the bag and found it was quite heavy. “I think I’m gonna sit upstairs and go through this. You gonna hold the fort down here?” Jeremy asked, looking up at Squip.

Squip gave him a thumbs up before finishing his glass. “Don’t forget to eat, by the way.”

Jeremy had forgotten, if he were honest. He hadn’t really felt hungry since last night, even if there were plenty of leftovers to have. “I’ll grab something on my way up.” He promised, finishing off his own glass and heading to the kitchen.

After quickly assembling a chicken salad sandwich, Jeremy headed up to the attic. He hadn’t seen Christine or Brooke since last night and he was a little worried.

Instead of following Jeremy up the stairs, the point of view stayed downstairs for a minute longer. Squip walked into view and grinned. “Oh, don’t worry, he’ll learn about the book. Everything will go according to plan.” Squip patted the point of view up the stairs. “Go on now, follow Jeremy. I have some work I need to do in private.”

There was a pause before the scene did shift back to Jeremy.

He knocked on the door up to the attic before unlocking it and heading up the stairs. “Brookie? Chrissy? Are you up here?” Jeremy called, a little hesitant. He wanted to give them time to tell him to leave, if they wanted. He knew they didn’t approve of him getting Squip’s help.

“Yeah, we’re here,” Christine called back with what seemed to be excitement. She was excited? “Come on up here.”

Jeremy smiled brightly and pulled the bag higher on his shoulder as he hurried up the stairs. As soon as he got to the top, he set down the plate and the bag, so he could (hopefully) give them both a hug. “Hi!”

Before he even saw them, Jeremy felt both ladies give him a hug. He was chilled to his core but he was happy with it. “Oh Jere-bear, how are you doing? We’ve been hearing so many screams,” Brooke said, cupping Jeremy’s cheeks as she fretted over him.

“I’m fine.” Jeremy assured her, covering her hands with his own and leaning into her touch. “Squip’s been teaching me how to be a scary ghost. I think he’s enjoying himself.”

“Are you enjoying it?” Brooke asked as Christine frowned.

“I mean, kinda?” Jeremy shrugged helplessly. “It’s nice that people have been noticing me but...” Jeremy didn’t like scaring people for the most part.

“Just say what’s on your mind, Jeremy,” Christine insisted oh so softly as she ran her hand through Jeremy’s hair.

“It feels mean,” Jeremy admitted. “I’ve only been going along with it because it makes Squip happy and he... he kinda scares me too.”

“He is scary,” Christine agreed. “Do you not want him around?”

“I don’t know.” Jeremy sighed. “He... I don’t know. He’s helping me, in his own way, and I’m... confused, I guess. I can tell he cares in some way.” He shrugged.

“Well, off of that topic,” Brooke said, squeezing Jeremy’s cheeks, “You have food. Eat and then show us what’s in your bag.”

Jeremy giggled softly and nodded, nuzzling against Brooke’s hands. This was exactly what he needed. He needed to just feel loved again. Christine and Brooke loved him, at least a little. Now that his dad and Marshal were gone, they were able to come down and spend time with him, but they were still up in the attic.

He sat down and picked up his sandwich. “So this is my ghost goodie bag, so I’ve been told.”

“Ooo, spooky,” Christine said as she looked over the tote bag. “What’s in here?”

“Well, I’ve got this cute beanie from it.” Jeremy pointed to the hat he was wearing before shrugging. “Otherwise, I have no idea. I thought I could come look through with you guys since you’re still kinda new ghosts too.”

Both ghosts cooed at Jeremy. “Would you mind if we helped you look over what else is in here?” Brooke asked.

"Please!" Jeremy nodded before eating some of his sandwich. It twisted horribly in his stomach and he made a face before taking another bite. He just had to force it down, then it would be fine. He was used to this.

“Is the sandwich bad?” Christine asked as Brooke dug into the tote bag.

"Just not hungry," Jeremy admitted. "But it's... I'm used to it. I just need to push through it and it'll be fine."

Christine frowned but nodded before Brooke caught her attention. “This is a weird book. The Handbook for the Recently Deceased...”

"Oh?" Jeremy peered over, spotting something on the back cover. He swallowed another uncomfortable bite of his sandwich. "It says that every ghost is supposed to get one when they first die. Did you get a copy?"

“No, I didn’t. Neither of us got one when we died,” Brooke said with a frown.

"Well, let's see what's in it." Jeremy suggested. "Maybe it's got something important..." A thought occurred to him. "Maybe it has a way for us to get in contact with other dead people." Maybe it would give Jeremy a way to get back in contact with Michael. Even if it was just, like, letters or something, he'd take it. He'd take whatever he could get if it was Michael.

Brooke’s eyes lit up for a moment before she shook her head. “Maybe... Let’s read through it first.”

"’Chapter One: the Netherworld,’" Christine read outloud. "'All ghosts should proceed directly to the Netherworld as soon as they receive this manuscript'.' Hey! We were never told that!" 

"Isn't the Netherworld the name for the afterlife?" Jeremy asked, trying to remember what Squip had said.

“I think it is,” Brooke said as she seemed to look further down. “I think I know where some chalk is. Let me find it.” She got up and floated over to some boxes.

Jeremy picked up the bag and looked inside. "There's some sparkly green chalk here. Would that work?" He held it up for Brooke to see.

Brooke looked over and nodded. “Yeah, I skimmed and it said we needed any kind of chalk,” she said as she took the stick. “Thanks.”

"What are you gonna do?" Jeremy asked, picking up the book and trying to open it. He couldn't pry the book open. "Hey! It's stuck!"

Christine frowned as Brooke went to the attic wall. “It shouldn’t be,” she said as she easily opened it. "Maybe it's because you're still alive?" she suggested. Jeremy huffed before turning his attention to Brooke.

“I think it said that I have to draw a doorway,” she said, tracing an outline of a door on the wall that glowed. “And then I have to knock three times.”

She did and then stepped back. The outline of the door glowed brighter and swung outwards, bathing Brooke in purple light. Her face fell slack and her eyes glazed over.

"Netherworld..." she droned, starting to stumble towards the door. Jeremy shot to his feet and basically slammed into the door, shutting it as quickly as possible.

Christine helped with that, and as soon as the door was shut, she checked over Brooke. "Brookie?"

"Wait, what happened?" Brooke asked, blinking a few times before Christine pulled back and went over to the handbook. Before Jeremy could say or do anything, Christine shut the book. 

"This is too dangerous. We need to read through things first before we try anything from now on."

"Pass it here." Jeremy made grabby hands for the book. "I'll read it if you guys open it." Maybe he could find something about how to contact Michael. Maybe he could even find a way to bring them together somehow, in this world or in the Netherworld.

Brooke looked at Jeremy with a concerned expression. “Is it because you’re looking for how to possibly contact Michael?”

Jeremy flinched. "No,” he replied a little too quickly. Then he sighed. "Okay, maybe."

“I don’t know if it’s a good idea, Jere-bear.”

"There's no harm in _ looking _ though," Jeremy protested quietly. "What if I could see him again? What if he doesn't have to be gone forever?"

“I’ve wished for so long to be able to talk to Chloe again,” Brooke said with a sigh. “I just don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“But  _ why _ ?” Jeremy asked. “I’ve basically been a ghost anyway! Why can’t I just see and maybe I don’t have to try and escape my life anymore?”

“Because you’re going to just want more and more once you see if you can do it,” Brooke said with a sigh. “This isn’t good for your mental health, for you to try.”

“My mental health has gone to hell anyway!” Jeremy found himself getting irrationally angry. He wasn’t sure quite why, he knew Brooke and Christine had his best interests at heart, but he was just so furious with them right then. “But fine! I’ll figure out a way myself.” He snatched the book back and stormed off to the stairs. If they wouldn’t help, maybe Squip would. He’d understand.

As he started to head downstairs, Jeremy heard voices from the living room. He ducked away with wide eyes, hiding away. Why were Marshal and his dad here?

“I’m telling you dad, we don’t need to exorcise the whole house,” Marshal whispered. “We just need to get Jeremy out and deal with that Squip ghost. The other two didn’t seem so bad.” Jeremy ducked behind one of the art pieces Squip had created during his take over. It was big and dark enough that he wouldn’t be spotted. No way could they force him to leave, this was where he belonged! He just had to bring Michael here and everything would be perfect!

“What if he doesn’t listen to us though? That guy ghost could be doing things to Jeremy, like possessing him. No way is he going to come with us unless we exorcise this whole place.”

“He said the ladies were his friends,” Marshal pointed out. Jeremy pressed himself closer to the art piece as the footsteps got closer. They seemed to be heading upstairs. Perfect. That meant they’d be away from him and from Squip. “Do you really think he’d _ ever _ forgive us if we caused the perma-death of two of his friends? We’re more likely to lose him.” At least Marshal cared enough for that. Maybe he was changing his ways, even if dad wasn’t.

There was a bit of silence. “You’re right. I’m sorry, Marshal.” Dad sighed. “Maybe we should see if we could find those two ghosts?”

“Let’s check the attic,” Marshal agreed. “That’s where Jeremy had been spending his time before all of this, I’ll bet that’s where they’re hiding.” The stairs started creaking quietly. “Even if we can’t see them, I’m sure they’ll help us.” Jeremy would have to be quick. If his dad and Marshal teamed up with Brooke and Christine, Jeremy didn’t stand a chance of getting Michael back at all. Just a minute more, and then he could go. So long as they didn’t delay in heading to the attic, of course. He hoped they didn’t, he needed Squip as soon as possible.

“Thank you, Marshal. I... I need to learn more than a few things from you,” Dad said before their voices started fading and their footsteps could be heard going up the stairs. Perfect.

Jeremy took a breath before hurrying to the living room.

“Squip,” he whispered, careful to not alert his family. “Squip, where are you?”

There was a tap on his shoulder and Jeremy flinched. “Sorry for scaring you, kid. What’s up? We whispering ‘cause your folks are here?”

“Yeah, they want to take me away.” Jeremy nodded. He looked up at Squip and held out the book. He sent out a silent prayer that he was right. “I need your help.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! Sorry for the late upload, I’ve been addicted to Ghost of Tsushima. It’s so fun and I lost track of time!  
> This chapter has a lot going on. We finally get to see why we shouldn’t trust Squip, and Jeremy learns a lot in the process. In fact, everyone does. But especially Jeremy, because he done messed up. Enjoy!
> 
> And here’s a word from my favourite person
> 
> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> So, this chapter has Squip’s spell coming to fruition. Everyone, be careful and learn from Jeremy to not make deals with otherworldly entities that seem shady. Enjoy!

The tension in the air was palatable as Brooke paced back and forth. “We can’t let Jeremy have Squip help him. That demon just wants to use him, we can both tell that much.”

“But what can we do, Brookie? We’re basically powerless next to Squip,” Christine asked. She clearly  _ wanted _ to help, but Brooke could understand why she felt so lost. This was a big deal, something bigger than either of them had ever taken on.

“We are with that attitude.” Brooke went over and took one of Christine’s hands. “We have powers. We’ve learned that. We need to use them to help Jeremy.”

Christine’s expression was wobbly but determined. “You’re right. Maybe that’s why he can see us. We’re meant to help him! We’re meant to protect him and look after him and give him a home here.” Her determination solidified a little as she smiled. “He deserves a family who’s willing to fight for him.”

Brooke beamed as she nodded and held both of Christine’s hands. “We are going to be that family.” Something hit her then and she laughed. “Wow, your dad was technically right. He said our first kid would be a son. Jeremy’s like our son.”

Christine’s eyes widened and she giggled softly. “I love our adopted alive son.” She agreed, hugging Brooke and kissing her cheek. “After this, we should see if we can contact his dad or brother. We’re gonna be his family, but he also needs other alive people to love him too.”

“Oh, of course. He can’t be raised by ghosts,” Brooke agreed before cupping Christine’s cheeks. “That’s what we’re arguing against right now.”

“Let’s go save our son.”

A knock at the attic door startled them out of their moment.

“Hello? Is... anyone up there?” That sounded like Jeremy’s brother. Was he looking for Jeremy? But why up here, Jeremy was downstairs!

“If you can hear me, Marshal, you can come in!” Christine called before Brooke had properly processed what was happening.

The door was opened and Brooke heard then saw Marshal and his dad come upstairs. When Marshal saw them, he stared for a second before waving. It took his dad a few seconds and a nudge to follow suit.

“Hi.” Christine waved back awkwardly. 

“You’re the ghosts Jeremy talked about, aren’t you?” Marshal asked hesitantly. “Christine and Brooke Lohst?” Mr. Heere just sort of shuffled behind Marshal, seeming even more uncomfortable than Brooke felt right then.

Brooke nodded and took a step forward. “Why are you two here? You should have seen Jeremy on your way up here.”

The two men looked surprised, but Mr. Heere shook his head, taking over from his son. “No, we didn’t see him. And we were hoping for your help.” He took a breath. “We think that the freaky techno ghost guy Jeremy summoned last night has done something to his head. We need your help getting him back.”

Brooke looked at Christine before looking at the two men. “Only if you listen to what we have to say.”

Mr. Heere looked beyond relieved as he rapidly nodded. “Please, I’ll do anything to save him.” The desperation was clear in his voice, and on Marshal’s face. Well, Jeremy was clearly wrong about how much they cared.

"Alright, we'll need to be quick," Brooke warned before she started to explain the situation.

  
  
  


“So you’re sure this is the right spell I need?” Jeremy asked as he read over the pages. It didn’t make sense to him, the words kept moving all over the page so he couldn’t understand what this spell was about, but the spell itself was solid and stationary. He could read that clear enough. “I read this spell and Michael is brought back as a ghost.”

Squip hummed as he glanced upstairs. "You read it and then you'll get Michael back."

Jeremy nodded. Okay, he could do this. He started the spell, reading aloud slowly so he didn’t stumble or stammer on the strange, unfamiliar language.

As he started, he heard the sound of footsteps thudding down the stairs. "Jeremy, whatever you're doing, stop it now!"

"Oh, here comes the party crashers," Squip warned Jeremy.

Jeremy shook his head, not stopping the spell. He wanted Michael back, he _ needed _ Michael back. No one else except Squip understood. They didn’t know how broken Jeremy was without his best friend. They didn’t understand what it was like to lose everything that was keeping you alive.

"Jeremy," Christine cried, which made him falter for only a second before he finished the spell. He turned to face everyone, Squip by his side, but what he saw made Jeremy freeze.

Brooke was suspended a few feet in the air, her eyes replaced with that same purple that had been escaping the entrance of the Netherworld. She was glowing that same color as well. "Brooke?" Jeremy tried.

She let out blood-curdling scream as she fell limp, still hovering in the air, even as Christine tried to grab her leg and pull her down.

Jeremy dropped the book in surprise. It landed pages down, bending most of them and damaging the spine. “What’s happening to her?” He looked up at Squip desperately. “What’s going on?”

Squip smiled as he snapped his fingers. Marshal and Mr. Heere both got grabbed by chains, cuffing their wrists and yanking them to the sides of the room. "Exorcism. Death for the dead."

Jeremy grabbed Squip’s arm. “Let them go! And help Brooke! Please!” he begged. Did he do this? He never wanted this! “I don’t wanna lose Brooke! Please, tell me how to stop this!”

Squip held up a finger with his free arm before pointing it at Christine. She opened her mouth to speak, but it was covered by duct tape and she was pinned against the wall. "What I need you to do is to let us work together forever. Jeremy, let us become one by allowing me to possess you forever."

“You want to possess me?” Jeremy’s gaze darted over his family, then to Christine, and finally to Brooke. The blonde woman who he had started thinking of in a motherly way, was slowly starting to fade, her feet shimmering out of existence. “Okay, yes! I’ll do it. Just let them go! Please, don’t hurt them anymore! Don’t hurt any of them!”

"Perfect!" Squip snapped his fingers and Brooke dropped to the ground. Even if she was a ghost, she somehow made a ' _ thud _ .' Christine was let go from the wall, and she checked over Brooke. "I'll let them go properly now that they're no longer needed."

Before Jeremy could question what Squip meant, he took chalk from out of thin air, glowing green, before drawing a door shape on the wall. He knocked on it three times before standing behind it. The door started to suck both Brooke and Christine in, and the two ghost girls held onto the wall and floor. "Time to move on to the Netherworld, you two!"

“Wait!” Jeremy cried. “Let me say goodbye! Please!” He had to think fast. He couldn’t let them be taken. “If you’re going to possess me permanently, then I’ll be gone. Let me say goodbye to my family.”

The door to the Netherworld stopped trying to suck the couple in after Squip snapped his fingers again. “Alright, but make it quick. I don’t have all day, Jeremy, and neither do you.”

Jeremy scooped up the book on instinct. It felt wrong to leave something so dangerous lying around. Then he rushed over to Brooke. “Are you okay, Brooke? Please, you’re okay, right? I’m so sorry, I didn’t know, he tricked me,” he babbled, tears already building.

Brooke looked up at Jeremy from where she was being cradled in Christine's arms. "I'm fine, Jere-bear," she promised as she held out her hand for Jeremy to take. "I know you wouldn't do this to me knowingly. I'm not mad or upset with you, I promise."

Jeremy took her hand and squeezed it before bringing it to his cheek and nuzzling against it. “M’so sorry, Brooke. And Chrissy, I’m so sorry. I should have listened to you two.’

“Jeremy, you didn’t know,” Christine assured Jeremy before reaching a hand over and running it through Jeremy’s hair.

Jeremy leaned into the touch. Then he glanced back at Squip, who was watching on impatiently by the door. An idea occurred to him. Maybe if he got himself out of this house, Squip would leave the others alone. He wanted Jeremy. If Jeremy were gone, then maybe he’d leave too. And there just happened to be a door leading to Michael just next to his future possessor.

He stood and glanced at his dad and Marshal. They were watching on, shocked. “I’m sorry you came all this way for nothing, dad. I hope... I hope things go well with Penelope and Hayden. They seem really nice. And Marsh... Thanks for trying to change. Sorry it didn’t work out.” He sighed heavily. “I love you guys.” He looked back at the ladies. “I love you guys too.”

Squip raised a brow, offering his hand out to Jeremy as he walked over. “Okay, so everyone’s freed and you’ve said your goodbyes. Are we good to get this show on the road?”

Jeremy stared at his hand before he sighed and clutched the book to his chest with both hands. “What do I need to do?” he asked. He just had to find the right moment.

"You hold my hands and let me inside you-in a completely not sexual way-and then, once this is all done, you'll get to see Michael again," Squip explained.

Jeremy took a deep breath before he darted forward and over to the door. “Or I can just go get him myself.” He grinned, a bit of madness seeming to overtake him. “Since he’s dead, I’ll just head to the world of the dead. Bye!”

Squip's eyes widened as he seemed to be in shock. "Wait, Jeremy, he won't-"

Jeremy didn’t hear the rest of what Squip said. He tripped, tumbling head over heel down what felt like a tunnel. He was like Alice falling down the rabbit hole. Jeremy just smiled and closed his eyes. He could let himself free fall for as long as it took. Either way, he’d get to the land of the dead. He’d get to see Michael again.

From above him, there echoed the screams of everyone before it all cut off. Even if his eyes were shut, he could tell lights were flashing as he fell. He'd find Michael once he arrived.

  
  
  


The descent seemed to take forever as well as no time at all as he was suddenly standing. When he opened his eyes, Jeremy could see nothingness continue onward forever in front of him, to the left and right of him, with lights illuminating from nowhere and somehow everywhere at the same time. The light was a somewhat subdued bright white light, and it took Jeremy a moment to get his bearings.

“Hello?” The floor(?) felt solid beneath his feet, so he started walking. Surely there had to be someone or something here. This was the netherworld. There had to be dead people around. As an afterthought, Jeremy checked his pulse. Huh. Still beating, good to know.

"Jeremy?" Wait, how did his dad end up here? Jeremy turned around and saw his dad there, eyes wide as he hurried to Jeremy. "Jeremy, oh my god."

Jeremy froze and let his dad hug him close. He was beyond confused, how was his dad here? He couldn’t have- “Are you okay, dad?” he asked, his voice barely a whisper. He still felt warm, but they were in the netherworld, the rules could be different here. “You’re not-... are you?”

"No, no, I'm not dead. I followed you after in that doorway before it closed," his dad assured Jeremy. The sudden tension and nerves faded away as Jeremy was held closer by his dad.

“Why did you follow me?” Jeremy asked softly, hugging him back. “You and Marsh could have gone and been happy.” That had been part of the hasty plan Jeremy came up with! Marshal and dad would leave and get a new house, and be happy and better off without the shitty remains of their broken family member around.

"I could never be happy without you, Jeremy, even if you've thought otherwise throughout the years," his dad told him. "Neither of us would have been. We'd be devastated without you."

“Really?” Jeremy never thought he’d hear his dad say anything like that. “But you both kept ignoring me for so long. And mom said-“

"What your mom said was, excuse my language, bullshit. When Marshal told me what she was saying about you, what she was doing to you when I wasn't around, I forced her to go," his dad explained. He glanced to the side and sighed. "I should have told you this stuff sooner, everything, but you were so upset and I didn't know if it was appropriate or not to tell you these things, especially when everything happened with Michael. I'm sorry.”

Jeremy was shaking. Dad _ had _ ended things with Mom because of Jeremy, but it wasn’t because Jeremy as fucking everything up. It was because he was protecting Jeremy. Jeremy clung to his dad harder, dropping the book to hold his dad properly. 

“I thought you and Marsh didn’t care anymore.” Jeremy sobbed. “I thought I had fucked everything up and you didn’t want me anymore. I’m sorry dad. I’m sorry.”

His dad kept Jeremy close as he rubbed his back. "We both care about you so much, Jeremy. We haven't been there when we should have, and I should have been a better father for the both of you. I _ will _ be a better father for you both once we're out of here and that weird demon is dealt with."

“It’s so empty and lonely,” Jeremy muttered. He paused long enough to pick up the book before he took his dad‘s hand and walked with him. “Mikey must be hating it right now, he hates being isolated like this... He’s probably scared and hurting...”

His dad glanced at him for a moment before looking back ahead. "Have you really been thinking about Michael for this long after everything?" The way his dad asked wasn't spiteful or degrading in any way. His tone was genuinely curious and a little worried.

“Of course I have.” Jeremy sighed. “He’s my best friend... my  _ only _ friend before Chrissy and Brooke. And he was the only reason I’ve survived this long. He took care of me when I didn’t take care of myself, he rescued me from my first attempt-“ The faded rope burns still stung. “-and I loved him. As more than just a best friend. He was my everything, because I had... nothing.” It felt good to admit this to dad properly. They used to talk about everything when he was younger but they hadn’t spoken at all since mom left. And the yelling matches didn’t count. “It’s only been three months, dad. It would take a lot longer for me to be able to move on from losing him.”

"I just wanted to make sure. It didn't seem like it for a stint of time, but it might have been a lapse in my memory," his dad softly said before he squeezed Jeremy's hand. "You know, I-"

"Hold on hold on hold  _ on _ ," a voice called out before, suddenly, there was a girl in front of them. She was wearing a sash that said 'Miss National Sweetheart' on it in sparkling, cursive letters, and had on a very flattering dress. Her two-toned hair was in curls and she towered over Jeremy, and was matching the height of his dad. Even without the heels, she'd at least be taller than Jeremy still. "Where are you two going? And where are your-" She looked at Jeremy's handbook. "Well, at least you have yours." She turned from Jeremy and looked at his dad before prodding his chest with a corner of her clipboard. "Where's  _ your _ handbook? Unless you two died together. Did you?"

Jeremy frowned. Something about this girl was familiar, something in her face and her demeanour. Then it hit him. “Chloe? Chloe Valentine?” he asked slowly.

The woman looked at him, eyes wide as she looked over Jeremy. "Did I somehow know you when I was alive? Like, were you a little kid when I was around?"

Jeremy shook his head. “I know Brooke. She still has your jacket and you’re in loads of their special pictures, and they have your place card for the wedding.” He found it tucked into one of the picture slots. Brooke looked like she might cry when she saw it every single time.

Chloe froze as she stared at Jeremy. "You knew Brooke? How is she and Christine? You said they had a wedding, so are they married?" She went to take a step forward before stopping herself. "You need to let me know soon, before you guys have to go through the line-" 

She stopped herself as she properly looked Jeremy and his dad over. "But you two don't look dead." She walked over and felt Jeremy's pulse before doing the same with his dad. "Wait, you two are alive? But how?"

“It’s complicated. A demon called Squip tricked me and I ended up in here trying to get away from him, and hoping to find my friend...” Jeremy glanced up at his dad. “He followed after me.” Then he gingerly held up the book for Chloe to see. “Brooke was the one who told me how to open the door.” He hoped she understood what that meant.

Many expressions crossed Chloe's face before she seemed to decide on something. "You two need to get out of here now. Squip runs this place. If you go through the detector, it won't be good for anyone. If Squip wants you and you go through there, he'll have you captured," she said, shaking her head as her eyes started to shine. "Do you have chalk?"

Jeremy frowned before he reached into his pocket. There was the stick of glittery chalk from his tote bag. “I have this.” He gave it to his dad and passed him the book as well. “But... if we go through, he’ll just get us on the other side. He’s summoned, so he’ll just pull us back if we try to escape.”

Chloe opened her mouth to talk before voices started to echo around them. She quickly pushed them behind a corner (where did it come from?) and glanced behind herself. "I have to work, but they won't find you here. No matter what you do, do not come out if you hear any voices beside my own here."

“Okay.” Jeremy nodded seriously. “You’ll come back for us? And... has Michael Orville Mell come through here? He would have been my age. It would have been about three months ago.” He couldn’t help but ask. He had to know.

"So many people come through here, so I don't know. If he did come through that long ago, you wouldn't be able to find him, no matter how hard you search. Too many people die a day for you to find him now." A voice called for Chloe and she frowned. "I'll be back if I can," she said before getting up and heading back around the corner.

Jeremy sat on the ground and curled up, pulling his knees to his chest. So that was it. He’d never see Michael again, even if he died right this second. There was so much left unsaid, so much he wished he could have done. Michael still deserved to live more than Jeremy did. He didn’t deserve to die.

"Private?"

“I’m never gonna see him again, dad.” Jeremy sniffed. “All this shit and it’s for nothing.” Jeremy felt that familiar hollowness creeping into his chest once more. It was familiar. Comforting in a way. It was the feeling he’d been living with since the day Michael died, the same feeling that melted into some strange form of hope after he found out about ghosts and the afterlife.

"It's not for nothing, Private. Can I tell you something I should've told you sooner? Well, it's a lot of somethings, but... yeah."

Jeremy sniffled and looked up at his dad with teary eyes.

His dad looked down at him with a smile. It wasn't a big one, but he was trying and there were tears in his eyes too. "I know things started to go to shit after your mom left. She was the big money maker in the house. Marshal gave up going to college to help me, and I asked him not to tell you that we weren't well off. You were hurting, and when Michael got sick, I just... I felt like it would be too much. Somehow, I thought you couldn't handle it.

"We tried to be there for you, and I blame myself for this. Because of me, your brother had to get those two jobs. I told him you didn't need to know about the second one. He wanted to tell you that he found you that night, but I got it so ingrained in his head that he had to hide these things from you that he asked Michael to come over after he found you. I thought hiding everything we knew and were dealing with from you was good so you wouldn't be as stressed, but I was wrong."

His dad shook his head and let out a wet sigh. "I know this is a mess, but I want you to know that we care. We've noticed what you've done, everything you've done for us, and I'm sorry for making you feel like we don't care for you. We do so much. That's why Marshal's still here and didn't leave for college, and why we wanted to move on from that bad therapist, that reminder of everything in New Jersey. A new, fresh start to give you a healthier outlook as well as get better paying jobs and have a cheaper but still as nice house. I just..." He let out a sigh again. "You deserve to know all of this, Jeremy."

Jeremy rubbed at his neck. “Marsh is the one who found me?” he asked softly. “But... after the funeral. You had to have known...” They had to have known that Jeremy tried to drown himself in the pond. His suit was ruined, and it had been Ina who rescued him. He almost wished she hadn’t. Then at least no one would have been in danger. And he could possibly be with Michael. “Why didn’t you say anything to me then?”

"We helped after, when you were unconscious. After not bringing up everything for so long, it... I couldn't do it. So I mentioned the suit," his dad admitted, not looking Jeremy's way. "I am sorry for how badly I've handled this and how I haven't helped you. I thought I was helping but I was making things worse."

Jeremy relaxed his legs and scooted closer, taking his dad’s hand. “I... I dunno if I can get better straight away. I’m... I’m suicidal. That won’t go away overnight. And I’ve got trust issues and paranoia and depression and anxiety and probably a butt load of other problems too” He squeezed his dad's hand with a weak chuckle. “But if you’re gonna try, then I will too... I just wanted to feel like you guys saw me. Like you knew I was there. I just wanted... to be wanted. Loved. And now I get that you do, it’s just been... hard.”

Jeremy knew it would take a lot more talking to sort this out, this was a messy tangle of issues and pain and trauma, but he was serious. If his dad and Marshal wanted him, loved him, and were genuinely going to try, then Jeremy would too.

“Yes. It’s still no excuse. I’m going to work to fix my mistakes,” his dad said before squeezing Jeremy’s hand back. “Plus, you have your cool ghost friends to go back to...” He paused before groaning. “I left your brother there with that demon, oh my god.”

“Well you came after me. And now we can work on a plan. If nothing else, we have the book to use. Maybe we can find  _ something _ in there,” Jeremy suggested.

His dad looked at the book and flipped through it. Wait, how was he-

The spine was broken. Maybe he kept it from properly closing by doing that. “Well, let’s see what we can find in here. Surely there has to be something to take that guy down.”

“Let’s also see if we can find out what the whole possession thing is about because that’s confusing me.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies! So, this chapter is a little different. We take a step back, further than you might imagine, and see how things really started. We get a view from another lens, so to speak, and someone important finally makes their debut. You've waited and wondered, so wonder no more.  
> Also as a heads up, this chapter does contain a graphic depiction of a suicide attempt, even if it's brief, so be warned. Also death. Lots and lots of death.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> So here's where we really deviate from the musical and add our own twist. I won't say any more. You'll just have to read on. ;3c Enjoy!

“Hey Michael!” Jeremy chirped as he came into the hospital room. “How are you today? I brought your hoodie for you, I know you hate the hospital gowns.” Michael knew the pep in his best friend’s voice was fake, but he appreciated the effort. Anything was better than Jeremy having a relapse, especially when Michael couldn’t be there to comfort him.

“I’m better now that you’re here,” Michael admitted as he took the hoodie from Jeremy. It was so nice, but he knew he couldn’t put it on. It would mess with all of the medical stuff he had on and attached to him. He’d at least hold on to it for now before he’d ask his moms to take it back and put in his box of things to go to Jeremy. “Thanks. I’ve missed this thing.”

“I’ll bet. And check it out! I sewed on that patch you got at pride last year!” Jeremy pointed to the rainbow silhouette of a dog. It warmed Michael’s heart. “And check it out, I got myself something too.” He turned to the side a little to show off the bisexual flag now messily stitched onto Jeremy’s cardigan, along with the trans flag. The trans one, Michael had gotten Jeremy himself, but he didn’t know about the bi one. Wait, did this mean that Jeremy was bi?

Michael offered his hand, and Jeremy scooted closer. He felt the patches and smiled at Jeremy’s stitching work. It was better than it had been last time Jeremy showed Michael his sewing skills. “These are awesome, Remy. And you’re bi? Congrats.”

“Thanks.” Jeremy’s smile was a lot more genuine now. “I thought it was about time I showed some pride too. And who better to come out to than my best friend who also happens to be gay?”

“I am honored,” Michael said, which was true. If only he had known sooner- No, it would have just hurt Jeremy in the end if he did  _ somehow _ like Michael. Which he didn’t. No way. “I wish I could bake you a bi-themed cake.”

“Your moms threatened it when they saw me on the way up here.” Jeremy smiled. “Oh yeah! We got permission for me to bring you this.” He pulled two more things out his bag. One was a carton of negimaki, and the other was a cherry slushie in a cup with a capped straw and a screw-top lid. “Here, I thought you deserved something better than hospital food for once.”

Michael smiled as he looked over the food. He wasn’t sure if he could eat it and keep it all down, but he didn’t want Jeremy to know that. “Thank you, Remy. You’re so sweet.”

Jeremy set it on the side as he sat down next to Michael. The plastic chair almost seemed to be fitted to him, he sat there so often. “I know you probably won’t be able to eat it all, but I thought the option might be nice instead of gross hospital food.” He shrugged. “And the doctors said the slushie might be good for you, give you a bit of a sugar boost and stuff.”

“I’m excited for something different, honestly. It’s been hell eating ‘cause of texture issues and everything,” Michael admitted as he sat up. “If it wasn’t for Mama, I would’ve been screwed.” Granted, he had some IVS so he could get what he needed since he couldn’t eat the foods, but it was better than nothing.

Jeremy smiled in sympathy before leaning onto the bed. Michael liked playing with Jeremy’s hair, it was a sort of calming ritual for both of them since he’d always do it when they hugged. Since they hadn’t been able to really manage it recently, this had become the substitute.

“I... I failed math class,” Jeremy muttered after a few minutes of comfortable silence. “And history. And... English too. I’ve gotta retake junior year,” he admitted, shame tingeing his voice.

Michael looked down at him as he twirled some of Jeremy’s straight hair. “But you’re going to try when you have to redo the year, right? Just because you’re a year behind the norm doesn’t mean you shouldn’t,” he said. He knew why Jeremy failed. It was because of him and his poor health. He probably wouldn’t want to try when he had the next year start, but he wanted Jeremy to succeed. He deserved to have a good future, even if Michael wasn’t a part of it.

“I’ll give it my best.” Jeremy nodded. “It’s just been... hard. Ever since my slip in October, everything has just been... harder. And Marshal and dad haven’t been much help, either.” There was no bitterness in Jeremy’s voice. Just sadness. Sadness and a sense of loneliness.

Michael hummed and started to scratch Jeremy’s head. “I don’t agree with everything they’re doing, but I know that they’re trying,” he said. They had told Michael as much. He just wished that Mr. Heere told Jeremy things that he told him. He wasn’t the one who needed to know all of the inner workings of the Heere household.

“I know they are.” Jeremy sighed. “I just wish they’d talk to me. Even just a quick hello would be nice.” He leaned up into Michael’s touches a little more, eyes closing as he relaxed. “Mikey, I’m scared,” he admitted softly. “I know that you’ve got all this going on, and it’s so much and it’s beyond scary for you too, but I’m scared and I can’t keep pretending I’m not.” 

Michael had been waiting for this moment. Jeremy had listened patiently to all of Michael’s fears. He’d held him through the sleepless nights where he couldn’t relax and he couldn’t stop crying because he knew he was dying. Jeremy had given Michael all his free time now too, just so Michael wouldn’t be alone and didn’t have to feel so scared. They were trying their best to maximize time together, and Jeremy had been trying so hard to keep his spirits up. He’d been trying so hard ever since that slip.

"You have every right to be scared, Jeremy. If you weren't scared, I would be concerned," Michael said. He had been there before for Jeremy as much as he could in the past, but this might have been the last time he'd be able to help him. He needed to make it count. "You need time to feel scared, but you need to be able to reach out to get help. I know I won't be able to help you, but my moms would drop everything to do something to help you. You need to drop that shitty therapist and get a new one. You have a lot on your plate too, but you need to take it one step at a time." 

He swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "After I'm gone, you have every right to mourn me. Mourn me all you need to, but you need to make little steps toward getting better. Going to school, trying to get academic help if you need it, talking to the school counselor, getting a better therapist. It's going to be a lot and it's going to be rough, but I want you to live. You have to, even if it's going to suck for a while. I don't want you to die, even if you want to. Can you just... try to live for me, please?"

Jeremy whimpered and his hands gripped the blankets tightly. “I... I can try.” Jeremy nodded. “But even living now is hard. Even before all this, it was hard...”

"I know it's hard for you. I can't even imagine how hard it is," Michael said as he had to keep himself from tearing up. "But I believe in you, even if you have a hard time believing in yourself. You have so many good things waiting for you down the line, even if I'm not going to be there with you for it. I want you to be able to see those things. You deserve it."

Jeremy didn’t reply. Instead he just reached up and squeezed Michael’s hand. “You’re always gonna be my favorite person, Mikey.”

"And you're always going to be my favorite person, Remy," Michael said in turn.

  
  
  


Michael went to sleep that night with a warm feeling in his chest. Jeremy had stayed right up until visiting hours were over, and he seemed to be doing a little better. Michael was hopeful. Maybe Jeremy would be alright after all, he’d recover and have the amazing life he deserved.

When Michael next woke up, he didn’t feel warm anymore. Actually, he felt icy cold.

The first noise he heard was the sound of his heart monitor making one continuous noise. Wait, how could he be hearing that? If that noise was being made, he was dead. He was, supposedly, flat-lined.

When he looked around, it was as if the room had froze. Looking around, Michael tried to push the 'Call' button, but before he could. he yelled at the sight around him. Even if he was reaching for the button, his body was lying in bed. 

He fell out of bed but somehow didn't hurt himself. How was he in the bed and on the floor at the same time? What was happening?

“Nice of you to finally join us, Michael,” a voice, which sounded like Keanu Reeves but the version of Ted from the Bill and Ted franchise, said. Michael loves those movies.

Looking around, he saw there was someone perched on the end of the bed, and it looked like a sleeker, better kept version of Ted. “To be honest, I wasn’t expecting you so soon. Normally it takes a few hours at least, but then, you’re hardly normal, are you?”

Michael got up, staring at this person (?) as the sound of his monitor flat-lining cut out. "Who the hell are you? Why are you in my room?"

“I’m Squip.” The person chuckled. “And we’ve been hanging around together for a _ long _ time now, kid. Something like six months? So I’m here to collect my investment.”

None of what this person was saying made sense. "I don't know what you're talking about, but you need to get the hell out of here." Just as Michael pointed to the door, he heard the sound of something... falling? He yelped when a book dropped right in front of him, jumping back into one of the chairs lining the wall. "What the-"

“I’ll take that!” Squip scooped up the book and put it into a tote bag which appeared from nowhere. “I’ll give that to Jeremy later. He’ll get a kick out of this once we become  _ best friends _ !”

Wait, Jeremy? Michael squinted at this person that gave him bad vibes. "Look, I don't know or care who you are, but you stay away from him. He's already been through hell and back-"

“Oh, he’s got much worse coming.” Squip grinned nastily. “Don’t worry, though. I’ll take good care of him, and you can be together again just as soon as his body is mine-“ Squip blinked. “And no, that’s not a sexual thing. I just need a living body to possess so I can have some  _ real _ fun. Dead people are boring.”

"Stop cutting me off!" This Squip guy was getting on his nerves. "Leave Jeremy alone, give me that book, and leave!"

“Um, no.” Squip grinned, jumping onto the bed and reclining next to Michael’s body. “You and Jeremy are way too dangerous to be left unchecked. You’ve caused too many problems for the others.” As he spoke, Squip pulled out a vial from his pocket.

This guy was talking nonsense. The others? Dangerous? And why was he bringing out a vial? "I'm obviously already dead, just like you have to be. Just leave me alone and let me pass or whatever."

“Nope. You’re the key to getting Jeremy and getting myself my very own human body!” Squip uncorked the vial and Michael felt a sudden tugging sensation in his gut. “You’re gonna watch me destroy your little boyfriend to the point where he’s gonna beg for me to take over. And killing you was the perfect first step.”

Wait, what? Michael was so caught off-guard that he couldn't try to grab onto anything as he felt himself pulled and sucked somehow into the vial. He was compressed and squeezed and he felt disgusting as he landed inside, somehow small enough to fit in there.

The container had him hit his head against the cork that was pushed on top of the vial if he stood, so he was forced to fall onto his butt. If he looked outside, he could see his surroundings, but he was suddenly put into a pocket and everything was dark. "Wh- hey! Let me out!" He banged against the glass but it did nothing. "Hey!"

“Aw, what’s the problem, little guy?” Squip taunted, tapping his pocket. Somehow it turned clear and Michael could see out. “Worried about Remy?” 

They were still in his hospital room, Michael could tell that much, but the equipment was gone and so was his body. It seemed like everything had been moved. “Yeah. Time moves differently when you’re dead. It’s tomorrow already, and you know what that means.~”

Jeremy said he was coming over first thing, as soon as the hospital visiting hours were open. He probably wouldn’t even know yet.

Hopefully one of his moms let him know. They had to have let Jeremy know. "Don't call him 'Remy.' Let me out of here!"

“No can do, kiddo. Like I said, I need you. You’re the bargaining chip I need to get Jeremy to behave.”

As Squip said that, the door slowly creaked open. Jermey shuffled in, somehow looking more dead that Michael’s body had last night. He looked at the bed and started sniffling, stumbling over to it and into his usual chair.

As Jeremy sat there, the door opened a bit further. Mama walked in, her face worried. "Jeremy, I told you not to come. This room is getting prepared for a new patient."

“They-“ Jeremy’s voice cracked. “They said I could come in. I needed to see for myself.” He sounded like he was barely keeping it together. “I just- I can’t-“ He kept stammering and tripping over his words as he tried to articulate what he was thinking. 

“The funeral will be in a couple of days. Everything was already set for you, kid.” Squip hummed, settling on the bed so Michael had a clear view of Jeremy. He looked so much worse up close.

"Why are you showing me this?" Michael asked as Mama knelt down by Jeremy's side.

“Because we’ve got about a three month wait and seeing your squirm is fun.” Jeremy burst into tears, clinging to Mama. Michael was certain he’d never heard a more painful sound, not even when he himself was in agony. It sounded like Jeremy was dying right in front of his eyes, even as he clung and screamed and sobbed against Mama.

Mama comforted Jeremy, even as she was tearing up. All of this just hurt Michael and he forced himself to look away so he could glare up at Squip. "Fuck you."

“Thanks, kid, but you’re not my type and I’m pretty sure that’s pedophilia, even if you topped. Even I won’t touch some things.”

"That's not what I meant," Michael groaned as he- Right, his hair, or lack thereof. He couldn't even run his fingers through it anymore because of the treatments he had to go through. Fuck.

“Eh, I’m in a good mood.” Squip snapped as the pocket faded and darkened again. Michael was suddenly in his favourite hoodie and his hair was back. “Your soul is still sick as a dog, mind you, but physically you _ look _ like you used to. Need to keep the readers invested somehow, and most of them think you’re cute.”

Readers? Michael paid it no mind right then. He nuzzled into his hoodie to try to calm himself down. "What the hell are you?"

“The demonic king of the dead, obviously.” Squip snickered. “Who else could be this awesome?”

Many thoughts raced through Michael's mind as he accepted his fate for now, but he knew one thing was certain: Squip was  _ not _ awesome in any capacity.

  
  
  


One thing Michael learned quickly was the fact that Squip talked to himself. A lot. It helped pass the time, however long it was. It gave Michael something to focus on in the darkness of the pocket. 

It sucked that this was his life now. Or, his afterlife anyway.

The next time Michael got a view of the outside, he was looking at the floor as Squip crouched down. It was a very plain wooden floor, but it was more than Michael had seen in ages.

"What are you doing?" Michael couldn't help but ask. He grimaced at how scratchy and hoarse his voice sounded. He didn't like talking to Squip since the guy more than a bit of an asshole, but he was curious.

“Oh, just setting things up. You see, it’s the day of your funeral, and I’m setting things up for this lovely couple.” Squip hummed. “We’ll be zipping over there soon enough, but I gotta weaken and rot these floorboards so when my future students both stand here, they’ll fall through and die.”

"Wait, you're killing more people? What the hell is wrong with you? I-" Michael coughed a few times, his throat almost screaming at him to not raise his voice. Yeah, this was also part of the reason he didn't talk. Even if he was a ghost, he still felt himself becoming weaker, grosser, and everything else.

“Hey, I already killed a minor. It’s not like I’m against this. And I’m gonna take over Jeremy’s body permanently, so he’ll kinda be dead too.” Squip shrugged. “Dead people are boring. I want a chance to mess with the living properly. And besides that, I can keep that new body of mine alive indefinitely, I just have to make some tweaks. So in a way, Jeremy will be getting a new lease on life.” He patted his pocket almost affectionately. “And don’t worry, kid, the vial will keep your soul preserved. It won’t start fading out until after you’re let out, at which point I can just cure you. So you’ll get to spend eternity with your little Jere-bear. If you’re good, I’ll even make sure he’s madly in love with you, if he’s not already.” Squip put on an announcer voice. “Squip Enterprises is not legally liable for any side effects such as weakness, nausea, self loathing or disgusting appearance.”

Michael did not want that. He didn't want  _ any _ of this. "Why is it so important that I'm here? You could have just killed me and let my soul move on. Why did you need to keep me with you? Did you need to torture someone with your constant monologues and soliloquys or something and you figured I was your best bet since you already killed me?"

“Nope!” Squip cackled. “Let’s get over to your funeral, I’ll show you why.”

Had anyone actually ever seen their funeral before? Michael didn't want to see this. He pulled his hoodie hood up and shut his eyes. "Just tell me."

“Do I have to take that rag away from you?” Squip hummed threateningly. “I’ll tell you when to look, but if you don’t, you’re back to no hair and no clothes.”

"You're an asshole."

“Yup!” The pocket darkened once more and Squip started taking to... someone. Michael couldn’t tell who, especially since no one seemed to be responding to what he was saying. After a moment, and a promise that they were going somewhere, Michael saw the barest hint of light from the front of his hood. “Time to look, kid. While everyone else is distracted with the transition.”

Michael never got the weird shit that Squip said, but he always went along with it. He didn't want to lose the only forms of comfort and coping that he had in this thing, so he begrudgingly looked.

He saw Jeremy walking away from the funeral, his expression broken but determined. No one seemed to be paying him any attention as he left, which just seemed to reinforce whatever he was thinking. He glanced up at the sign which read ‘to the pond’ before glancing over his shoulder. With a soft sigh, he followed the trail.

The pond in question was large and deep, out of sight from the cemetery and basically totally isolated.

“Michael,” Jeremy whispered as he started sobbing, wrapping his arms around himself tightly, “Mikey, I’m sorry.”

"What are you doing? Why are you showing me this? I don't want to see this. Get someone to help him," Michael begged, even if his throat hated him for talking so much and putting such a strain on his voice. "Don't let him do this."

“This is an important step,” Squip replied patiently. “Jeremy needs to be totally isolated. His family won’t know how to deal with this, so he’ll be alone.” 

“I’m sorry I can’t keep my promise, Mikey... I just-“ A rough hiccuping sob cut him off. “It just hurts too much. It’s killing me anyway.”

“The reason I’ve kept you around, well, _ one _ of the reasons, is because you’re the bait. Jeremy would do anything to see you again. And I can make a deal I’ll be able to keep, because I can give him  _ you _ .” Before Squip said anymore, Jeremy scrubbed at his eyes and turned to face the trail that led to the pond. 

When no one came, Jeremy smiled a weak, broken smile. “Take me back home.” He fell backwards into the pond, relaxing instantly and drifting down into the murky depths.

Michael screamed as he banged against the glass. "JEREMY! NO!" He tried to scream for Squip to do something, but the demon king did nothing. Why wasn't he doing anything? Jeremy was  _ dying _ .

It took him a minute to recognize his moms and Jeremy's family there at the pond. Mr. Heere and Ina dragged Jeremy's unconscious form out, and Mama performed CPR. Marshal was on the phone.

Ina’s black dress was ruined, covered in slime from the pond, and she hovered worriedly nearby as Mama tried to revive Jeremy.

For a moment, Michael’s vision suddenly shifted and two Jeremys seemed to inhabit the same space, but then they reformed and Jeremy started coughing. He didn’t regain consciousness.

“Paul, you should stay.” Ina took Mr. Heere’s hand. “He’ll want to know you were here, and that you helped.” Mr. Heere shook his head.

“I’ll talk to him after. We’re gonna head to the car, he won’t want to see us right now.”

Marshal's eyes widened as he shook his head, but Mr. Heere was firm in his decision. "Ina is right, Mr. Heere! Listen to her, please," Michael begged, even if he knew only Squip could hear him. He wished he could do something,  _ anything _ .

“Marsh, he can barely look at us anymore,” Mr. Heere said softly. “C’mon, let’s make sure we have some towels or something in the car. And you talked to the doctors?”

“Yeah, they said if Liz took care of him properly, then so long as he gets some rest he’ll be fine.” Marshal sighed, nodding before following after his dad.

“Now that everything went according to plan, let’s get going.” Squip hummed as Jeremy opened his eyes, coughing and clinging to Mama and Ina as soon as he was able.

"You could have just told me all of this. Do you really get so much pleasure from watching all of this and how it affects me?" Michael asked as he bunched up the fabric of his sleeves in his hands.

“Yes.” Squip grinned before the pocket turned dark again.

  
  
  


For the next however long, Michael heard bits and pieces of whatever was going on with Squip. He killed the couple, three months passed in what seemed to be seconds, and he was going to teach these ladies how to scare. They didn't deserve to be used like he was. At least they had each other, even after Squip left them 'to their own devices.' He never explained why he left, but that it had been planned and he had other strings to pull until he was needed next.

Suddenly, the darkness was gone and Michael could see a roof. He blinked and rubbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands. "Why a roof?"

“Simple. I’m  _ waiting _ for someone. Now, time to get into character.” Squip rolled his shoulders, his whole demeanour shifting to seem downtrodden and sad. Michael might hate the guy, but his acting was on point.

A moment later, Jeremy appeared on the roof, clutching a piece of paper. He had definitely been crying, and he seemed somehow even more broken than he had on the day of the funeral.

What played out made Michael ache. That's exactly what Squip wanted, for him to suffer. Any time he brought him out, it was to see Jeremy in pain, which always made Michael feel awful. Thankfully, it seemed that Jeremy had befriended the couple Squip had killed. They had his back.

Squip jumped off the roof as soon as he was out of sight of Jeremy, landing neatly on the porch. Michael’s view surprisingly hadn’t been taken from him, which meant he could see it was night time. How had time flown so fast?

“It’s actually night time the next day. Jeremy’s family is having some guests over, and it’s time for Jeremy to lose his cool. Ready to see what all of this has been building up to? We’re so close to breaking point, and soon you can be with Jeremy again.” Squip chuckled, slipping into the house.

Everyone was singing and dancing to the Time Warp, except Jeremy.

That was one of his favorite musical songs. Did Jeremy choose this because of him? He was watching on as his family and two strangers danced and sang. Brooke and Christine seemed to be possessing them like Squip had possessed the two yesterday.

Everyone seemed to be having a blast, except when Jeremy realised it, he seemed to be getting upset. 

“No! You’re supposed to be scared!” Michael lost track of everything for a moment, especially in the chaos of the musical number. All he knew was that the next moment, Jeremy was on a chair. And- god, no!- he was summing Squip!

Jeremy called Squip's name twice in a row, and then Squip was by his side. Through the chaos of everything, Michael banged on the vial, trying so hard to call for Jeremy. He couldn't let this happen.

Jeremy didn’t notice him at all. He called Squip once more and everything suddenly was so much more intense.

  
  
  


Michael could only watch on helplessly as Jeremy was broken down more and more by Squip over the next few hours. Sure, he _ seemed _ happy, but Michael could read Jeremy like a book, his best friend was miserable and hurting and he didn’t want to admit it to even himself. By the next day, he scared people, including a possible future classmate of his. He was so miserable but was pretending to be fine. 

When Jeremy got his tote bag, Michael asked Squip, "Can you please remind him to eat something? He hasn't eaten since yesterday."

“Fine,” Squip muttered. And he did. Jeremy ran off to the kitchen, barely keeping himself together, and Michael was left alone with Squip once more. “So, kid, are you happy now? I’m  _ feeding _ him.”

"Yes, I am, because he is a  _ living human _ being who needs food to  _ live _ ," Michael almost spat as he tried to rearrange himself to not feel as sore, cramped, and panicked. It didn't work too well. "What you're doing is awful."

“Thank you! That’s so nice of you.” Squip cackled. “So, here’s the plan, little dude. Jeremy is going upstairs and he is going to open a very special book inside that bag. He’s gonna freak out and come down, begging me to help him find a way to bring you back. Being the sweet and understanding guy I am, I’ll make sure he gets just that.” He headed into the living room and disappeared, going invisible to even Jeremy. Michael was familiar with this trick by now. “Interestingly, did you recognize the bag? That’s the same one where I put your book. So, in a way, we’ve done a bit of a crazy loop. You’re the one ironically bringing him to me because he wants to get you. I mean, how twisted is that?”

"It's twisted because  _ you're _ the one who twisted all of this bullshit to happen," Michael pointed out.

“Again,  _ thank you _ !” Squip practically sang. “Oh, here comes the cavalry.” As he said that, Mr. Heere and Marshal appeared at the front door. They hurried into the living room, passing Michael and Squip.

“He’s not here, dad.” Marshal huffed. “Let’s check around.” They looked so tired. Did Mr. Heere get _ any _ sleep at all last night?

"He has to be somewhere in here," Mr. Heere said as he led the way. "We have to get rid of the shit in this house that's keeping him here before it does something to him."

“If we’re not too late already.” Marshal grimaced, starting to follow his dad as their voices dropped to a whisper and they made their way upstairs.

Jeremy dashed into the living room a minute later. Oh god no. It was happening. Michael started pounding on the vial, but Jeremy didn’t hear him. He didn’t see Michael at all. It was almost ironic that Michael was suffering from the very issue that started a lot of this: Jeremy didn’t feel like anyone saw him. Now Jeremy couldn’t see Michael and god, it hurt more than he realized.

Squip appeared beside him, and he started to whisper what Jeremy needed to do to him. As he did, Squip casted Michael into darkness once more.

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! Well, it all comes down to this. All the pieces are in play, and the game is set. Time to see just if Jeremy is ready to survive or not, and what that means for everyone else. Enjoy!
> 
> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> So, the climax of this fic is different than the one for Beetlejuice. Regardless, I hope you guys enjoy!

Michael let himself exist in this darkness, in the vial. He was powerless. What could he do? Hell, he had to listen to what Squip said or he'd lose the few things the damn demon had given him. He hated it. He hated himself.

All of a sudden, though, Michael was thrust forward. He tumbled head over heels until he landed on his front on the ground, in an area much too big and too comfortable to be the vial.

“ _ Michael _ ?” That sounded like Marshal. His voice was wrecked but Michael almost instantly recognize the gentle hands on his arms. “Hey, it’s okay, I’ve got you. Just breathe- Shit, do you breathe? Whatever. Just focus on me, Mikey, I gotcha.”

Michael held onto Marshal as best he could, but as he went to grab him, he realized his hoodie was gone. If he wasn't feeling so weak, he'd check his head. "Marshal?" He tried to open his eyes but there were too many lights, so he quickly shut them. It was too much. Everything was too much, including the pain he felt.

“Yeah, it’s me dude. I’ve got you. Here, I’m gonna put your face against my neck, okay? Just like we used to.” Michael was gently guided into the familiar position where he could hide against his friend. Marshal would do this for him whenever he had meltdowns or panic attacks when he was younger. It had been a while but it helped so much. “There we go. I’ve got you, Michael. I’m right here, I’ve got you.”

Shifting his hold, Michael held onto Marshal and his clothes as he tried to calm himself. It was hard. It took Michael a few seconds to realize he never really had been calm since he died. Being in that vial just kept it all contained.

“It’s good to see you, Mikey. I’ve missed you so much.” Marshal murmured, pressing a kiss to Michael's temple. “There you go, just breathe. You’re getting it. I’m gonna look after you, Mikey, don’t worry. I’ve got you.”

Michael nodded, even if it consisted of nuzzling against Marshal's neck. His brain started to calm and slow down as he realized he was clinging to Marshal's shirt. "What-" He turned his head away from Marshal's neck to cough. Ow.

“I don’t know what’s going on,” Marshal admitted as he rubbed Michael’s back. “Jeremy and dad vanished into this door, and that demon guy Squip is super pissed. Apparently it went against his plans or something.” He sighed. “He’s turned the house into a game show looking place, and I was only allowed off my podium when he took you out his pocket somehow. But don’t worry, I won’t let him hurt you any more. I’m gonna look after you, okay? You’re gonna be fine.”

Again, Michael nodded, resting his head against Marshal's shoulder. God, he was already so tired. "Podium?" He wanted to ask about the game show-esque theme, but his throat wouldn't let him ask that much. It ached too much to let him do that.

“The thing the contestants stand behind.” Marshal nodded before looking up. “He can barely sit up by himself. You expect him to stand at his own podium?” he demanded, holding Michael close and tight. 

“Hmm, you’re right.” Squip hummed. “It’s no fun if he vanishes before I’m through with you guys. And we have a few hours before he’ll vanish if-... Hmm.” He started muttering before he announced loudly. “Marshal and Michael will be on a team for this round only. And if they lose, the breather gets it! Give it up for team M Squared!” The sound of an audience cheering and whistling reached Michael’s ears.

Michael reached up and covered one of his ears, but it didn't help. Of course not.

"Have you had Michael this entire time?" a feminine voice asked. Was that... Yeah, it was one of the ladies Squip killed. Was it Christine?

“Yup!” Squip sounded so pleased with himself. “Who do you think gave him stage four breast cancer? Turns out it  _ did  _ develop overnight!”

“What?” Marshal held Michael closer, reaching up to cover Michael’s ears and dull the sounds. “I’m gonna kill you, you fucking demon.” He growled.

"Not if I kill you first, which I will," Squip said.

Michael cleared his throat and held onto Marshal's hand. He tried to speak, but he failed. Thankfully, Brooke spoke up for him first. "If you expect us to play along with this game, you need to help Michael."

“Ugh,  _ fine _ . I’ll hold off the cancer for now.” Squip snapped and some of the pain lessened. It wasn’t totally gone, but Michael’s voice relaxed, his eyes didn’t hurt so much and the pain pulsing through his body was manageable again. He even felt the familiar comfort of his favorite hoodie. “Might as well have him looking his best before he’s gone for good. Leaves a good,  _ painful  _ impression, y’know?”

Michael properly held Marshal's hand and squeezed it, getting his friend to look at him. He gave him a weary smile. "Hi Marshal," he got out without his throat seizing up on him, thank god.

Marshal looked about ready to burst into tears. “Hi, Mikey.”

“There. Are we done now? Can we start this show?” Squip asked impatiently. “If not, I’ll just kill you now.”

"Explain what's going on first," Michael said as he, with Marshal's help, stood and started making his way over to the podium.

“Well, since Jeremy decided to royally fuck up my plans and I’m going to have to go through literal hell to get him back, you guys are gonna suffer!” Squip cheered. “I’m gonna ask questions, you’re gonna answer, and if you get them wrong, you lose a life! When your lives are gone, you die! And then your ghost takes your place.”

Before Michael could really process what was going on, a bright glowing doorway appeared in the middle of the room.

“What the-“ Even Squip was shocked.

A purple mist started to spread in the room as the doorway opened. Before anyone could say a thing, Jeremy stumbled out. Wait, Jeremy?

Jereny’s face was stained with fresh tears, and his breathing was ragged. He collapsed to his knees, sobbing hard and barely able to take a breath. “Make it stop,” he begged, not looking up at Squip. “Just make it stop.  _ Please _ .”

This seemed so real, Jeremy’s emotions, but something about it seemed off. Michael could only tell because he knew Jeremy so well and for so long.

Squip, however, didn’t. He took a second before he grinned down at Jeremy. “I can make it stop, Jeremy.”

“Remy, wait!”

Jeremy stiffened, eyes going wide as he looked over. The pain and heartbreak in his expression was real. Michael could see that. “Mikey? You’re... here?” He sounded so fragile.

Before Michael even had a chance to respond, Jeremy shook his head and turned back to Squip, crying harder. “Just make it stop. Tell me what I have to do to make the hurting stop.  _ Please _ .”

Squip held out his hands. “Just take my hands and let me take over. After that, you’ll have everything you wanted, including Michael.”

Jeremy hesitated, then he reached out with shaky hands and took both of Squip’s. He closed his eyes as Squip vanished. Jeremy was thrown to his feet by some unseen force as his eyes shot open and he took a deep breath.

Brooke and Christine were screaming. Marshal was loudly cursing and calling Jeremy. And Michael, well, Michael was the only one to spot a second door that appeared a little way aways, with Mr. Heere coming out carrying the book which Squip had used to trick Jeremy.

Michael looked over everyone else again before focusing back on Jeremy. He waited to see any hint of Squip come from Jeremy. After spending over three months trapped in the guy’s pocket, he knew how he talked and acted.

Jeremy shook his head quickly, a shiver sort of travelling through his body. “Woah, head rush.” He stumbled slightly, trying to get his balance, before he scrubbed at his face. “Well, this is so much better! Now wasn’t that easy?” That was Squip for sure. Then Jeremy jerked to the side, eyes going wide before he half collapsed to his knees. “Maybe not so easy. He’s still got some of the-“ Jeremy stood once more. “Not so easy at all.” That was Jeremy. Michael was certain of it. Jeremy was locked in a literal battle of wills against Squip and he seemed to be managing somewhat alright.

Michael watched this battle go on, using Marshal to keep himself steady, as he glanced over at Mr. Heere. The man was staring at Michael, and when they met eyes, he gave a wet smile before focusing back on Jeremy and Squip. He and Jeremy must have had a plan. What-

Was he going to exorcise Squip out of Jeremy? That was supposed to be a thing. It made sense. Right?

But would that hurt Jeremy? Squip was trying to take over Jeremy’s body, what if it hurt him too?

“You!” Jeremy cried out, only Squip in his tone. He was pointing straight at Mr. Heere, who froze like a deer in the headlights. “Yeah, I see you. Don’t you even think about it.” Jeremy- Squip?- smirked at him. “Yeah, I know all about your plan. It’s all up here, remember?” He tapped the side of his head. “Though, just to be sure-“ He waved his hand and suddenly everyone except Michael and Mr. Heere was chained up, heavy manacles clamping down on their arms and masks covering their mouths, obscuring their words.

“I don’t need to worry about you, kid, I can just make you too weak to stand. But... huh, interesting. The little twerp is _ still _ fighting back. I can’t affect you right now, _ Dad _ .” He stressed the word in an almost mocking tone. “Not that it matters. I’m absorbing Jeremy’s soul right now. You kill me, you kill him too.” Squip, because it had to be Squip, waved them off.

Mr. Heere seemed to hold his ground as he looked over at everyone else, including Marshal. His gaze focused back on Squip. “There’s a chance of it. It’s not certain. Your book says so,” the man said as he held it up. “My son told me what he wanted me to do, even if there was that small chance. I’m not letting him down ever again.”

“So you’re really willing to risk killing your own son?” Squip scoffed, but there was something... off about it. It wasn’t quite the same as Squip was normally, Michael couldn’t place what was different, just that it was. “Out of what? Some loyalty to his last wishes or something?” The tone shifted slightly again. Less angry and mocking to something more curious. It wasn’t enough that Mr. Heere seemed to notice.

“It was what he wanted. I’m not disappointing him again, even if there’s the off chance I’ll never see him again,” Mr. Heere said, tears in his eyes as he looked over Squip. He was looking for something. Maybe the sign that he could start the exorcism.

“If that’s your choice. Just remember this: you kill me, you kill him,” Squip warned, but there was no heat in his words. It was more... confusion. He wasn’t sure about something, even if he knew that Jeremy’s life was on the line. “It shouldn’t work anyway, but if you want to try, be my guest.” Michael wasn’t so sure that this was entirely Squip anymore, but it also wasn’t Jeremy.

Michael stood properly then, even if he heard muffled cries. He walked over to Squip (?), even if he wobbled a few times and had to stop to regain his balance. “Hey, you.”

Squip (until he knew for sure, this was Squip) blinked in surprise before he reached out, as if in concern. “You shouldn’t be walking, Michael! You can barely stand as is, even with the pain reductions!” That was genuine worry in his tone, Michael was sure of it. Confusion, but also worry. He recognised the look on Jeremy’s face easily.

“You’re concerned for me?” As he asked, Michael took a few more steps to Squip, even if he stumbled with the last one and almost fell.

“Of course I am! You’re hurting!” Squip cried, shooting forward and grabbing onto Michael carefully, stopping him from falling. “Oh, are you okay? I’m so sorry... this is my fault? But-“ He shook his head. “Please, Michael, just be careful. Here, let me help you.” A gentle hand was pressed against his chest and the pain and shakiness faded to basically nothing. “There, and I can renew that as much as we need. It’s not a permanent solution, but it’s something.” He smiled shyly, then seemed to catch himself and he frowned. “Wait...”

Michael carefully took the hand that rested against his chest. “What are you thinking?”

“I don’t get what’s going on here,” Squip whispered, a sort of fear in his tone. “I don’t understand. I just know... I’m  _ alive _ , and it feels so good.”

“Who are you?”

“I’m-...” He looked around helplessly. “I’m  _ me _ .” He nodded after a moment. Michael squeezed his hand to encourage him to keep going, which he did after ducking his head a little. “I’m Squip... and I’m also Jeremy. But I’m not either of them. I don’t know who I am...”

Michael hummed as he squeezed this person’s hand again. “You’re your own person. Squip... I think he thought he would take over when he possessed Jeremy. The possession involved absorbing Jeremy’s soul though. The two together made something new. It made you.” It made sense, and focusing on this helped him from freaking out about everything happening.

“It made me.” He nodded with a weak smile. His expression was distant as he thought aloud. “It feels nice... to be alive. And I don’t feel alone anymore. I feel... whole. Like Jeremy _ and _ Squip always wanted.” He looked up at Michael, eyes lost and confused. “But if I’m not either of them, and I’m me, who am I then?”

“Well, you’re you, but you don’t have a name. Do you want one?”

He nodded, looking up at Michael before glancing over at Mr. Heere with confusion and a sort of hope. “I... You’re... Can you help me? Both of you?” He looked around, eyes going wide. “Oh!” The chains and masks which had been holding everyone back vanished, and the gameshow setting faded back to the regular, Heere living room. Not even the Squip version, just the regular living room with the furniture which Michael had grown up climbing on. “Can you all help me, please? I... I want to know who I am.”

Everyone seemed a bit shaken up, so Michael led them. “We’d all love to. Let’s sit down on the couch first, yeah?”

“Yeah, right,” Brooke said, and Christine nodded along with her.

“Okay...” The new being carefully got Michael settled on the couch first, before he waved his hands and the couch extended and wrapped around itself, creating something just short of a full ring. “Will that be big enough to fit everyone?”

“I think that would be great. It looks plenty big enough.” Marshal assured him gently with a shaky smile. He smiled back, albeit shyly.

Mr. Heere nodded, though he kept the book close. “Yes, thank you.” With that, everybody else sat down.

The boy ducked his head, sitting close to Michael. His hands were clasped nervously in his lap and he kept fiddling with his fingers. It was a different way to how Jeremy would, but that made sense. This wasn’t Jeremy. It was someone new.

Michael offered a hand out to this person. “Do you want us to list off names for you? You can tell us if you like any of them.”

He nodded, slowly taking Michael’s hand. The boy squeezed Michael's hand after a second, clearly nervous and overwhelmed by everything.

Everyone slowly started to suggest names. They were a large variety of names, and Michael made sure to offer some too. As they offered names, Michael squeezed this boy’s hand reassuringly.

After a minute, the boy squeezed Michael’s hand again, looking up from his lap slightly. “I like that one,” he whispered. “I like the name Minnie.”

Oh. “You do?” Michael asked. He had just been tossing out any name. He didn’t think this boy would want that name, but... it seemed to fit him somehow.

“Yeah, I do.” Minnie nodded. “It feels right.” He sort of curled up again, his smile fading. “But now what? I... I exist, I’m  _ alive _ , but what do I do now?”

“Well, is there anything you  _ want _ to do?”

“I don’t know,” Minnie admitted. “Squip was just determined to be alive, and Jeremy was focused on just surviving each moment. Neither of them really had any plans... but-... Never mind.” He shook his head. Was he embarrassed or something?

Michael cocked his head to the side as he squeezed Minnie’s hand. “But what?”

“I wanna go outside. I wanna feel the sun on my skin.” It wasn’t sunset yet, they could do that.

“Well, we can totally do that,” Michael said before standing. Well, he tried to, but his legs gave out under him and he almost fell on the floor.

Minnie caught him, eyes wide and worried. “Be careful, Michael. Here, let me.” He pressed his hand to Michael’s chest and he felt his strength return. “There, that should help. I’m so sorry for everything.”

“You didn’t ruin anything, Minnie,” Michael assured him as he held his hand against Minnie’s, the one against his chest.

“I gave you that cancer which is hurting you now. Even if it was before  _ me _ , it was still me,” Minnie whispered. “You can’t even linger without pain following you. And I don’t know how to get rid of it, either. I don’t even know if I can.”

“That wasn’t you though. That was Squip, even if he is a part of you now. It’s weird and hard to explain what I’m thinking, but the two together made you. You aren’t either of their pasts. You’re your own person,” Michael whispered back. “You’re not Squip, you’re not Jeremy Heere. You’re Minnie.”

“I shouldn’t exist,” Minnie said softly. “I shouldn’t be here at all. I- I’m just keeping him away from you. I- I-“ In an instant, he was on his feet. “I’m sorry!” He dashed out the back door, the one through the kitchen which led to the back yard.

Everyone stood then, eyes wide before they dashed after him. Well, except for Brooke. She helped Michael up and got them to the backyard by phasing through the wall. God, that was weird.

Luckily, the backyard still counted as part of the house, since Brooke and Christine seemed to have no trouble remaining out there.

Minnie was sitting in the grass, knees pulled to his chest as he stared out over the town. The sun made his pale skin seem like porcelain, even in the golden light from how close it was to sunset. Minnie closed his eyes.

“It feels so warm.” He hummed. “It’s nice. Being alive is nice.”

Brooke helped Michael over to Minnie after everyone seemed to come to some sort of consensus. Even if he didn’t know what it was (it was all in their eyes and he couldn’t read Brooke well yet), he trusted them. He wanted to help Minnie.

“Do you have the book still, Paul? No... Dad?” Minnie asked softly. “It- it was supposed to be Michael’s. Squip stole it and gave it to Jeremy. It’s... sort of poetic justice really.” He didn’t open his eyes, but he did huff out a weak laugh.

“Yes, I do,” Mr. Heere said as Michael sat down next to Minnie.

“Okay, good.” Minnie took a breath. “Michael, you know I want you to stay, right? And be healthy and happy?

“I’ve gathered that much, yes. Why do you care about me though?”

“Because Jeremy did. He cared so much about you that it was one of the main reasons I became me. It eclipsed Squip’s intentions,” Minnie replied. “And because you’re a good person. You saw that I was me the moment I  _ became _ me, and you started helping me from the get go.” He sighed. “But because of all that... it’s exactly why I  _ can’t  _ make you stay. You’ll be in pain forever, and your soul will never heal. I can’t do that to you, even if I want to stay with you.”

It was conflicting for Michael. He didn’t want to essentially kill this new being, but he wanted to save Jeremy. He didn’t care about himself right then and there. It was about Minnie and this big choice. “You deserve something though. You were just... created. It’s not right for you to go.”

“It’s not right for me to stay. But if I don’t stay, you can’t either. I’m the only one who can give you the boosts you need.” Minnie sighed. “I... I’m sorry. But I need to be... I need to do what’s right.” He nodded sadly, taking Michael’s hand and squeezing. “Keeping you here, in pain, isn’t right. And keeping myself here, when Jeremy still exists in me, isn’t right either.”

Michael nodded, squeezing Minnie’s hand back. “Is there anything we can do for you before we have to make you go?”

“Just... don’t leave me. _ Please _ don’t leave me,” Minnie begged softly. “I don’t want to be alone.” He glanced up at Michael. “Could you please hold me while Dad reads it out? I’m scared. I don’t want to die. I just found out what it means to be alive. But I have to do this.”

“Of course,” Michael immediately answered. “No way would I leave you alone. I just hope that you’re okay with hugging a ghost. Jeremy’s body always runs super cold.”

“He’s gotten used to it.” Minnie scooted around and clung to Michael. After getting a nod, Mr. Heere started the spell. Minnie sniffled and clung tighter to Michael with a small whimper.

Michael made sure he wrapped as much of himself around Minnie as possible. “I know you weren’t here for long, but you’re such a sweet soul, Minnie. So sweet and kind and caring.”

“You’re a good person, Minnie,” Christine agreed, stroking his hair gently. “Jeremy would be proud.” Minnie just whimpered, but he did lean up into the touch slightly.

“I’m sure he is proud, wherever he is inside of you,” Marshal told Minnie as he rubbed his back.

Minnie whined softly again just as Mr. Heere finished the spell. Minnie sighed. “Y’know, I really like the sun,” he whispered weakly. “It’s so warm... It feels like being alive.” He fell limp in Michael’s arms just as Michael felt a single tear splash against his neck.

If he could cry, Michael would. Instead, he held Jeremy’s body close and thanked Minnie as Brooke let out a choked sob. “You deserved better. Thank you for what you did though. Just... thank you, and I’m sorry it had to be this way.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! 
> 
> So, if you thought the last chapter was weird, you’re in for a ride this time. Remember how we once said everything was important? Time to see why. There is more at play here than anyone could have guessed. Enjoy!
> 
> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> So, this chapter may be a bit more than any of you guys expet. Get ready for some twists and turns and heartbreak!

Jeremy felt... strange. That was the only way to describe it. He felt... empty. Incomplete. Something was missing from inside his chest, and he couldn’t place what. He knew it was important, though, because he remembered what Minnie felt. He felt complete and whole and happy to be alive. That’s what Jeremy was missing. Was it because Squip was gone? Did Squip really complete Jeremy that perfectly?

With a soft groan, Jeremy tried to open his eyes. They remained closed, as if they’d been glued shut, and the rest of his body wouldn’t respond either. All he could do was lie there and groan for now.

After however long of doing that, he registered fingers running through his hair. They felt cold. He was being held by a cold being too. Was it Brooke? Christine?

The arms around him were familiar. Too painfully familiar after a moment’s consideration. “Michael?” he managed to croak out, tears already building behind his closed eyes. Even if he couldn’t do anything else, he had asked. He knew Minnie had been with Michael, but he didn’t know if Michael was still there.

“Hey, Remy,” Michael said, but he sounded awful. The arms around him shifted and his tears were wiped away.

“I’ve missed you,” Jeremy whispered. “I’m sorry that Squip targeted you to get at me. I’m sorry you had to see everything I’ve been through.” He managed to pry open his eyes enough to actually look at Michael.

Michael was smiling down at him as they were snuggled on the couch. He looked so bad though. Even if he had his hair back, he looked pale, weak, and just plain sad. Despite that, he was smiling and still caring for Jeremy. “It’s not your fault. Don’t blame yourself for this. None of us could control this,” he insisted. It seemed like he wanted to say more but he coughed, turning his head to the side.

Jeremy reached up and cupped Michael’s cheek with a shaking hand. “Hey, you don’t have to talk. It’s okay...” He took a breath. “I’m gonna be okay this time around, I think.” Jeremy glanced around, seeing that his family were milling around nearby, close enough to help if needed but clearly giving them space. “We’re gonna do better. And this time, at least we get a proper goodbye, yeah?”

Michael nodded as he leaned into Jeremy’s hand. He missed the heat Michael gave off. He missed his personal, portable radiator again, and he was still here.

Jeremy struggled to sit up properly. He was still in Michael’s lap but they were both upright. He wanted to do this right. “You know you need to move on, right?” he asked softly. “Since you died of a disease, you’ll go to an in between state while it heals up, then you’ll head to the netherworld properly. That could take years, especially for cancer. It means we might still get a chance to see each other again one day.” 

Having the king of the netherworld in his head before was certainly proving useful. No, don’t think about that right now. Deal with that later, focus on Michael right now. 

“I always promised myself if I saw you again, I’d tell you something very important,” Jeremy continued softly.

Michael nodded, focused only on Jeremy. He was still leaning into Jeremy’s hand, so he ended up nuzzling against it.

“I...” Jeremy took a shaky breath. “I...” He couldn’t say it. He wanted to, desperately so, but he was too scared. “Please tell me if you want me to stop.” Was what he said instead as he leaned closer and closer until there was barely millimetres between their lips. “Can I please?” Jeremy half begged.

Michael just nodded, closing the distance between the two of them with what seemed to be excitement. Excitement? Did that mean...?

It seemed to be the case. Michael reached a hand up, cupping Jeremy’s cheek. Even if his lips were cold, his hands were cold, everything was cold, the kiss was warm, comforting, and right. It was intimate and it felt like Jeremy gained something he never realized he had lost before. Something deep inside him, right in his chest, was where it needed to be.

It wasn’t the same as what Minnie had felt. This was different, somehow more. Like he had extended past where the limits of Jeremy was and into something new and uncharted.

When Jeremy pulled back, he didn’t feel any shame or nerves anymore. He knew he was right in a way that nothing else had been. “I love you,” he murmured, lips still brushing Michael’s from how close they were. “I’ve loved you for a long time and I’ve been too scared to tell you.”

“I love you too, Remy,” Michael whispered, even if his voice was rough. Every brush of their lips together was exhilarating. “So much.”

“Can I kiss you again?” Jeremy asked softly. This was their goodbye. He wanted to have these sweet memories instead of the pain he’d been through last time. He wanted Michael to feel just as loved as Jeremy himself was feeling right then.

Michael nodded, not going for the kiss this time. He waited patiently with his eyes shut.

Jeremy smiled wetly (he knew he’d be crying after this) before he leaned in and pressed their lips together. It was as sweet as last time, maybe even more so, since he knew Michael loved him too. At some level, they were meant to be together.

As soon as that thought crossed his mind, Jeremy felt that warm, complete feeling in his chest suddenly snap tight. He gasped against Michael’s lips but didn’t pull back. Instead he kept kissing Michael with everything he had.

Michael. His Michael. The same Michael he fought so hard to be with. The same Michael he’s waited ten thousand years to find again. 

Wait, what?

Michael pulled back from the kiss, looking Jeremy over for a second before he looked confused. “Remy?” he asked, brows furrowed. “You look different.”

Jeremy simply smiled at Michael. “Just trust me,” he whispered, ignoring the questions and whispers around him. “Everything is okay, just as it should be. Just kiss me one more time, then you’ll understand.” Jeremy wasn’t sure what Michael would understand, but he knew it would be true.

“But your hair ‘s white and you-“ Michael coughed almost violently into his elbow, off to the side.

Jeremy stroked Michael’s cheek with his thumb and leaned up, pressing a gentle kiss to Michael’s forehead. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m still your Jeremy and you’re still my Michael,” he murmured. “Forget anything else for right now, my love. Remember us. Remember who we are and come back to me. Kiss me and come back home.” Jeremy still wasn’t entirely sure what he was saying but he knew it was the right thing to say. He knew this was the most important thing he could be doing at all.

Something about Jeremy’s words seemed to capture Michael. Michael looked at Jeremy, his eyes wide and vacant but somehow knowing as he nodded and closed the distance between them to kiss.

Memories from another place, another time, exploded behind Jeremy’s eyes. He suddenly understood the words he’d said, and he knew exactly why he needed Michael to kiss him. The warmth he’d been harbouring in his own chest flowed through him and into Michael. He became more solid beneath Jeremy’s fingers, and the warmth which kept Jeremy feeling happy and safe sparked and reignited.

When Jeremy actually pulled back to look at Michael,  _ his _ Michael, he couldn’t help but smile. 

“And now, you’re home,” he whispered to the man he was holding so sweetly. Michael’s restarted heartbeat fluttered where Jeremy’s fingers brushed Michael’s neck. “Thank you for trusting me, my brave Bakunawa. You’ve done so well. You can rest now.”

Michael hummed, his eyes shut ever since they kissed. He leaned forward, head resting against Jeremy’s shoulder, and only fell asleep once he was snug and close. 

“What is happening?”

Jeremy smiled up at Brooke. “He came home to me, like he always will,” he explained gently, “Like you ensured he would.” He beckoned her closer, resting their foreheads together for a moment and he affectionately cupped her cheek. He let the memories, the ones that wouldn’t linger longer than needed, flow over to Brooke. “Minnie’s last wish reached me, thanks to the power of Squip. So here I am, restoring everything to the way it should be.”

Brooke pulled back after Jeremy spoke, her eyes vacant but knowing as she nodded. “The spell worked like I made sure it would,” she muttered before looking at Michael.

“Brooke?” Christine asked, going over and fretting over her wife. “What’s going on?”

“It’s okay, Christine. I’m just restoring them. Brooke will be fine in a moment. And Michael needs the rest.”

“What are you talking about, Jerm?” As Marshal asked, he sat down by Jeremy, looking Brooke, Michael, and then Jeremy himself over.

Jeremy turned his attention to Marshal. “Michael is back again. Minnie’s last thoughts were a wish to bring him back, and his powers were strong enough to reach out and bring me here. Just temporarily, so Michael doesn’t have to suffer.” He reached out and took his brother’s hand (they were brothers here. Jeremy liked that fact) and squeezed it. “He’s home.” Jeremy guided Marshal’s hand over to Michael, letting him feel the warmth that he radiated once more, feel the solid heartbeat under his fingers.

Marshal’s eyes widened as he kept his fingers against Michael’s pulse-point. “He... He’s alive again?” He stared at Jeremy then. “Who are you?”

Jeremy smiled. “I’m Jeremy. I have always been Jeremy, and I always will be Jeremy.” He quirked an eyebrow. “I’m just... doubled up right now. With another me.”

“With another you?” his dad asked as he was now by their side. Brooke and Christine were on the other couch now, with Christine still fretting over her wife.

“Another me.” Jeremy nodded. “The Jeremy who is the Moon.” He glanced over to Brooke and Christine. “I think this proves the spell worked even better than we thought, Brookie. Well done, you’ve done amazingly.”

Brooke nodded before letting her wife go back to checking her over. Meanwhile, his dad and brother were staring still at Jeremy and Michael. “You... So, the other Jeremy with you is the Moon. But there’s only one Jeremy,” his dad said with a frown.

“Dad, I think I have an idea on what he means. Remember when we watched that animated Spider-Man movie and they talked about alternate realities? I think... Jeremy just confirmed that for us.”

“That’s right.” Jeremy nodded. “I like that movie.” He rolled his shoulders a little and cradled Michael’s sleeping form closer. “There are so many versions of all of us. And every single one of me has loved their version of Michael, in some way, shape or form. And thanks to a spell that Brooke did in my world, we’ll always find each other.”

“That’s... interesting,” his dad said, though he seemed to be processing all of this still. It made sense. This was a lot.

Jeremy reached out, offering his hand to his dad. “Here. Let me... let me show you.” He knew he could. This was all confusing even with the extra memories, but he knew he could demonstrate just a little. He could let them see the Moon’s world, where Marshal was the North Star. Where his dad was still human, but he was the father of the Moon. He was full of magic in his own way, as much as Jeremy was, just in a different way.

His dad didn’t hesitate as he took Jeremy’s extended hand. Jeremy let the memories flow, let the connection form for a moment. He gave his dad a peek at the world he had seen.

After a few seconds, his dad gasped. “This... Oh my god. This is a lot. In a good way, but it’s a lot. Can you make it stop?”

Jeremy smiled and let the memories stop. “That’s what I’m feeling right now. Minnie’s powers... they let us connect properly. And I used them along with my own to revive Michael.” He reached down and took Michael’s left hand, tracing the silvery star patterns which had appeared on his new form. “He’s as healthy as the Michael from the other world, which is to say, he’s in perfect health.”

“But you aren’t staying like this forever. You said Minnie’s powers and wish allowed you to be here,” Marshal said. “How much longer are you here for?”

“I don’t know.” Jeremy shrugged. “Not long, I’d expect. I don’t even know if I’ll remember this when it’s over. Like you said, dad, it’s really overwhelming. My brain might not be able to process it.”

His dad nodded while Marshal hummed. “Well, before that happens, is there anything else you need to tell us? Anything else we should know?”

“I...” Jeremy trailed off. There was  _ something _ , but he didn’t know if it was actually anything. “There’s something coming,” he found himself saying. “I don’t know what, but I’ve got a bad feeling that something big is coming for me and Michael.”

“Something more than Squip?” Christine asked.

“Something more than _ this  _ Squip,” Jeremy corrected gently. “Something much, much worse.” He shook his head. “I’ve been getting my friend to search for it, but all he sees is Michael and myself in danger. Except... Michael _ is _ the danger. But it’s not my Michael.” He shook his head. “It doesn’t make sense, but just... look after me and look after Michael. That’s all that anyone can do right now.”

“Of course. We’ll do everything we can for you two,” Mr. Heere said with everyone agreeing, even Brooke. Her eyes weren’t vacant anymore, but she still seemed to understand what was happening.

Jeremy smiled. Then his gut shifted and he knew it was almost time. “Looks like I’m... vanishing now. I’m gonna split into the two of me again, so it’ll just be your Jeremy here once more.” The color which had been displaced while Jeremy became the Moon slowly started shimmering back into existence.

“We love you, Jeremy. Thank you so much, and thank you to Minnie, wherever he is,” Marshal said.

“Minnie is gone. When he was exorcised, he was split into me and Squip again.” Jeremy sighed, then he yawned. “I love you too. All of you. Here and everywhere else. I know that’s... certain.” Jeremy closed his eyes and nuzzled against Michael. “I dunno what’s gonna happen now. I’ve never merged with myself before.”

“No matter what happens to you, Private, we will be here for you,” his dad assured him, reaching down and running his fingers through his hair.

Jeremy smiled before everything flowed out of him. The past few minutes grew blurry, and memories he knew so solidly vanished from his mind.

He yawned and opened his eyes, his vision slightly blurry as he tried to refocus on reality. That had been so weird.

“Jerm?”

“Hey, Marsh,” Jeremy murmured. God, he was so tired, and Michael was so warm and solid in his arms. He felt his chest do weird flips, but he was too tired to really experience it properly. He knew that when he next woke up or he finally processed the fact that Michael was alive again, he’d be freaking out. For now, though, he was just happy to have him there.

“Hey. Do you want to just lie here and sleep with Michael?”

“Yes please.” Jeremy hummed. “I think he’s gonna sleep for a while... wake me up when he does please?”

“Of course.” Marshal grabbed a blanket and made sure it was spread over the two of them. “Now sleep. You deserve it.”

  
  
  


Jeremy woke up with a warm blanket over him and Michael curled up in his arms. It was perfect, even if his head was pounding a little from exhaus-

Wait. 

Michael?

Jeremy opened his eyes and saw that, yes, it was Michael lying in his arms. He was warm and breathing and alive somehow. How was Michael alive? He started tearing up as he clung to his best friend.

Michael, somehow alive and with his full head of hair and hoodie, grumbled a little as he shifted in Jeremy’s arms. A bit of nonsense spouted from him, but it was Michael’s nonsense. Michael was here. How?

“Mikey?” Jeremy murmured, nuzzling against his shoulder. He thought as hard as he could, trying to recall how this miracle was possible.

Memories, so vague that they didn’t seem real, floated through Jeremy’s mind. Squip. Being Minnie. Kissing Michael. Being the Moon. Holy fuck, he was the Moon. Just, not here. Ugh, that didn’t make sense but it did. Either way, he just nuzzled against Michael once more, holding him tighter as he sorted through the impossible events of the past few days.

A grumble was all Jeremy got, but that was fine. He also got the weight of Michael, the warmth of him, his breath brushing against Jeremy’s face. Even if Michael, by all reason, should have been dead, he was here and alive and sleeping in Jeremy’s arms.

“You are so beautiful,” Jeremy murmured. “I love you so much.” He pressed a kiss to Michael’s temple before sitting back, just cradling his best friend. His living, amazing best friend.

After a few minutes, Michael started to stir. “Mm...” He nuzzled his head against Jeremy.

Jeremy reached up and started running his fingers through Michael’s hair just how he knew Michael liked. “Hey, Mikey,” Jeremy murmured, squeezing him gently. “Good morning.”

Michael leaned into the touch before slowly opening his eyes. “Remy?”

“Yeah, it’s me.” Jeremy smiled. “I’m here. How do you feel?” He didn’t stop his gentle touch, and he didn’t pull back in the slightest. Michael Orville Mell was  _ alive _ and in Jeremy’s arms. There was no way Jeremy would let him leave again, especially now he knew what the Netherworld was like.

“I...” Michael reached up and rubbed his own chest. “It doesn’t hurt. Why doesn’t it hurt?” He looked at his arm and gasped. “I’m solid and warm.”

“You are.” Jeremy nodded. “You’re solid and warm and healthy and _ alive _ .” He squeezed Michael again. “You’re alive again, Mikey. The cancer is gone and you’re alive.”

“But how? I thought I was going to the Netherworld.”

Jeremy shook his head. “You got revived before you could. You’re alive, Mikey.” Jeremy carefully took Michael’s hand and pressed his fingers to his pulse point. “See? Your heart is beating again. And so is mine. We’re both here and alive.” Being alive had never felt so good. 

His time as Minnie really gave Jeremy a perspective on how great it felt to live. Was he still suicidal? Unclear right now, but he knew he wanted to leave that part behind. Right now, he was just going to enjoy being alive.

“But... I was buried. I saw my own funeral,” Michael almost whispered as he stared up at Jeremy. “My body’s started decaying and stuff by this point. What...”

“You’ve got a new body.” Jeremy still wasn’t sure how that worked, he just knew it did. Maybe something to do with how Squip messed with Michael’s body in the first place. “It’s pretty much the same, just some tiny details different.”

“But... But I’ve been dead for months. I was in his pocket for months. How...” As he asked, Michael started to tear up.

“Magic,” Jeremy murmured. “Magic and Minnie and another dimension version of me.” He chuckled weakly. “I’m the fucking moon in some other world, apparently.”

“Wait, what?”

“There’s some weird magic going on and I don’t fully understand or remember it either,” Jeremy admitted. “I just know that we kissed and everything became way too much and then I was the moon and you were alive again. Then we woke up here.”

“Remy, please, this is too much at once,” Michael said as he patted Jeremy’s chest.

Jeremy nodded and just rested their foreheads together, not letting Michael go. “What can I do to help?”

“Just... I don’t know,” Michael whined. He was starting to hiccup and he closed his eyes.

Jeremy kept stroking Michael’s hair. “Just focus on me, Mikey. Focus on me. I’ve got you. You’re safe and healthy. Everything is okay now.”

Michael tried to speak but he only sobbed. He clung to Jeremy and just broke down crying as Jeremy kept him close. Jeremy let him cry, god knows he needed it. He just held onto his best friend and let him ride out this emotional rollercoaster.

Even after Michael finished crying his eyes out, he still whimpered and clung to Jeremy. “I... I’m alive?”

“Yes, you are.” Jeremy nodded. “You’re alive and you’re healthy. Your cancer is gone for good.”

“I... Okay.” He sniffled and cleared his throat before asking, “Where’re Ina and Mama?”

“Three hours away, as far as I know.” Jeremy murmured. “In their new apartment in New York. That is... if Dad or Marsh hasn’t called them. I don’t know how long we’ve been asleep for...”

“Can we call them?”

“Yeah.” Jeremy nodded. “I... I don’t have my phone right now. We can get up and get it and give them a call.”

“No need, Private.” Dad walked in, beaming. “I already called them. They should be here in about five minutes. I was just coming here to get you boys up.”

Michael lifted his head up a smidge to look at the man. “Thank you... Hi, Mr. Heere.”

Dad walked over and crouched down next to the couch, smiling up at Michael with tears in his eyes. “Hey there, kiddo. How’re you feeling?”

“Weird. Alive, I guess. ‘M not used to this,” he admitted as he rested his head against Jeremy’s chest. “It’s really weird.”

“I’ll bet.” Dad nodded. “But it’s good to have you back with us. I’ve missed you, son.”

“I’ve missed you too, Mr. Heere.”

The doorbell rang, interrupting the moment. “I’m gonna go get that. You two hang tight. I’ll send them in in a moment.” Dad left after that, heading out of the living room and to the door.

“Paul, what’s going on? Why did we have to come here in the middle of the night?” That was Mama’s voice. She sounded beyond tired.

“Just trust me, guys. This is worth the drive.” Dad sighed. “First, though, here. Let me take your coats and stuff.”

“Seriously, Paul, what’s going on? Is Jeremy alright?” Ina asked over the sound of fabric ruffling and shifting.

“He’s fine,” Dad assured them. “He’s actually better than ever. Just... I can’t explain, you just need to see for yourself.” He took a breath and Jeremy could imagine him bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Head into the living room. And just... keep an open mind, we’ll explain everything in a minute. As much as we can anyway.”

“It's almost two in the morning, Paul,” Ina said, but they walked in. The couple was in their pajamas, and they froze when they looked at Jeremy and Michael. 

“Mama? Ina?”

“Baby?” Mama whispered.

“Hi Mama. Hi Ina.” Jeremy waved, a wobbly smile on his lips. “It’s really him. I promise.”

Mama took a hesitant step towards them both, her eyes never leaving Michael.

Michael sniffled and Ina bolted over. She kneeled down beside the couch, carefully checking Michael and his pulse. “Liz, come here.”

Michael leaned into her touch. Mama snapped out of her stupor and rushed over, kneeling next to Michael and reaching out. She checked Michael’s pulse and teared up. “Michael. Oh my baby.” She sobbed. Ina wasn’t doing much better.

The two women ended up hugging Michael, holding and cradling him close as they cried and fretted over him. Michael let himself be held as he started to cry again. “I missed y’two so much.”

“We’ve missed you too, baby,” Ina murmured, stroking Michael’s hair.

“But...  _ how _ ?” Mama whispered. “I saw your- I checked your vitals myself- I-“

“It’s crazy,” Michael said as he clung to his moms. “It’s a lot for me right now. Can we think ‘bout it later, please?”

“Of course, baby.” Ina nodded. “Whatever you want.”

“Paul, we’re staying over.” Mama said, standing up. 

Dad nodded, grinning. “Marshal has already set up the guest room for you.”

“He’s... he’s all better now, Mama.” Jeremy murmured. “He’s... he’s not sick anymore. He’s all better.”

“It certainly seems that way,” Mama said, and Ina nodded.

“Are you alright, Jeremy?” Ina asked, looking at Jeremy while she held Michael in her arms.

“Yeah...” Jeremy sighed. “It’s just been a bit hectic.” Ina was still staring at him. “What’s up?”

“You have a white patch,” Ina said, shifting one hand to press it against Jeremy’s head. Well, a finger was there, and it went around some of his forehead and some of his hair on his head. It was maybe the size of the palm of his hand. “All here. Your hair and skin is white as... paper?”

“Vitiligo?” Jeremy wasn’t sure how he knew the word, but it just came to him as Ina traced the patch. It floated by like a memory from a dream. Like how the memories of the Moon Jeremy felt. “I... That must have appeared when Michael got revived. I- I didn’t even know about it.”

“I don’t know, but I noticed that and you just... You seem different since we last saw you a few weeks ago. Not in a bad way, but... different.”

“I feel different.” Jeremy nodded with a soft sigh. “I’m- I’ll be okay. I just have some things to sort through.” He looked and gave his dad a weak smile. “And I know I’ve got some people who are gonna help me out with that.”

His dad smiled back and nodded. “Well that’s good. I’m glad,” Ina said before she bent over and pressed a kiss to Jeremy’s forehead. Not against the spot she traced, but near it.

Jeremy closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. “You two should go to sleep. You haven’t started your new jobs yet, right?” He opened his eyes and looked at them. Mama and Ina both shook their heads. “Okay, good. You can stay for at least a few days. There’s so much to tell you about.”

“Oh, we’re going to do more than just that,” Mama promised. “I don’t want to leave Michael yet though.”

It hurt to offer this, he didn’t want to leave Michael’s side, but he couldn’t be selfish about this. Michael was safe and alive, that's what mattered. “Why don’t you three all go to the guest bedroom then. I know I’m still tired after everything, Mikey probably is too.”

Ina looked down at Michael, who had fallen asleep in her arms, before looking back at Jeremy. “Are you sure?”

Jeremy nodded. “He’s your son. I’m just happy he’s okay now.” He didn’t want to, but he also didn’t want to keep Mama and Ina from being with their son. Jeremy could manage for a few hours, at least. “I’m pretty sure Dad and Marshal are gonna wanna fuss over me anyway. A lot happened very quickly and we haven’t really had a chance to deal with any of it yet.”

Ina hesitated before nodding and kissing Jeremy’s forehead again. “If you need us, you know where we’ll be.”

“Thanks Ina.” Jeremy offered her a weak smile before he took a deep breath. He quickly kissed Michael’s temple before opening his arms properly and letting Mama and Ina take him properly.

Mama kissed Jeremy’s forehead before she and Ina carried Michael together upstairs.

Jeremy sagged in his seat. His dad was by his side in an instant, hovering right next to him with worry. Jeremy leaned against his dad, feeling Marshal somehow appear behind him and cuddle him close too.

This was going to be rough, but Jeremy knew things would be okay. He had a family again and a new desire to live now, not just survive. They had issues, but they’d work them out. And Michael was _ alive _ . 

Even as the tears started to fall, Jeremy smiled. Michael was alive.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! So Michael is alive and we have proof that alternate universes exist. But now, everyone needs to spend some time to process and maybe start to heal. They need to decide what to do next. Enjoy!
> 
> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> This fic has a lot of needed recovery chapters. This is the first of a few. After all, our boys need to talk and figure things out themselves. Enjoy!

Jeremy’s head was spinning and his chest was tight when he woke up the next day. It was close to noon, which meant he was starving (at least his apatite was back!) and he just generally felt like utter horse shit. Whelp, this must be his punishment for letting himself be willingly possessed by a demon king. With a groan, Jeremy slipped out of bed, slipping Michael’s hoodie over his head without a second thought. It was comfy and made him feel marginally better, and he didn’t want to have to think about a binder when he had just woken up. Deciding he couldn’t be bothered to actually sort out his hair or even get some slippers on, Jeremy padded downstairs to see if he could rustle up some breakfast. Then maybe he’d go see how Christine and Brooke were doing, he hadn’t really spoken to them much and they had to be getting lonely.

Jeremy didn’t know what he was expecting when he went downstairs. Seeing Ina cooking lunch with Marshal while Brooke and Christine chatted with them from the table was not one of those things. Marshal turned around, waving at Jeremy for a moment when he saw his brother. “Hey,” he called, prompting everyone else to turn their heads and focus on Jeremy.

“Oh Jere-bear, how are you feeling?” Brooke called as she floated over with Christine, bringing Jeremy into a hug.

Jeremy was a little stunned as he hugged them back. Oh yeah, all of that stuff happened last night. Michael was alive (he was alive!!!), Brooke and Christine were visible and Mama and Ina were staying for a few days. “Er- overwhelmed right now?” Jeremy offered, leaning into the hug. “But otherwise... I feel kinda crappy, I won’t lie. Just... not good.” It was the most he’d volunteered about his emotional state when around his (living) family in years. It actually helped a little, but not enough to make it worth the effort of elaborating.

“Your brain’s gotta be shot after everything. Getting something in your belly will help, but it shouldn’t be too much,” Marshal said before Ina nodded. “Too much and you’ll get sick,” she agreed.

“I haven’t eaten much in the past few days anyway.” Jeremy shrugged. “So that would be good.” He had the dinner Marshal made, and the chicken salad sandwich, but had he eaten anything else? Jeremy couldn’t remember and he couldn’t be asked to try to. 

“Oh, Jeremy, that’s not healthy. Here, take a seat. We’ll sort out everything.” Christine fussed, pressing a kiss to Jeremy’s temple before heading over to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of apple juice.

Brooke sat in one of the few chairs at the dinner table while everyone else got ready. Jeremy sat next to her. “So, you’re overwhelmed and feel bad?”

“Yeah. Overwhelmed because I just didn’t expect everyone in here...” Jeremy shrugged again. He was sort of in a shrug-y sort of mood. Not yes or no, just  _ shrug _ . “And the bad... I dunno. My chest is tight, like I’m missing something or I’m having a panic attack, and my head hurts. Oh, and this white patch feels icy cold and I don’t know if I like it or not.”

“Well, the head might be a good headache. Your chest tightness could be from everything that happened. Your body could be panicked still,” Brooke offered. As she spoke, Christine put down the apple juice before floating back over to Ina and Marshal.

“Yeah, probably.” Jeremy hummed, taking a sip of the juice. “It just sucks because right now I’m supposed to be ecstatic, but I’m kinda miserable.” He sighed, setting down the glass and hanging his head. “And I-... never mind.” He didn’t know how up to date Ina was, even if he could assume it was very up to date considering she seemed totally at ease with Brooke and Christine. He also didn’t know how well that admission would go down.

“If you want to whisper it to me, you can. I promise I won’t tell anyone else.”

Jeremy looked up at Brooke, thought about it, then leaned over. “I miss Minnie. A lot.” He whispered. “I feel empty now that I’m not part of him anymore.”

Brooke hummed and nodded. “Minnie said he felt whole when he was here. You probably feel empty because you aren’t two souls anymore,” she whispered as she thought out loud. “I’m not going to press you for an answer on this, but is it alright if I give you something to think about?”

“Sure.” Jeremy trusted Brooke and her advice. He knew that anything she said about this was in his best interest, and he’d make sure to consider her words carefully.

“Think about Minnie’s last wishes and what he wanted, what he thought was best, and this question: Would you rather exist as Minnie or as you, Jeremy?”

Jeremy paused before sighing. “He wanted me to exist as me. Even if it’s not... actually, it  _ is _ what I want. I don’t want to leave you guys now that I have you all back.” He admitted. “I guess it’s just...  _ hard _ . When you know what it feels like to be totally whole to go back to being...  _ this _ .” Depression fucking sucked.

“People see value in you though, in who you are. I do, Christine does, and so does your family. The Mells are included in ‘your family,’ by the way,” Brooke clarified with a smile. “Elizabeth is a lovely woman, and so is her wife.”

“They really are.” That got a smile from Jeremy. “And yeah, they’ve been my family since I was little. I knew you’d get on with them and I was hoping there’d be a way for you guys to meet.” He slumped over, crossing his arms on the table and resting his head on them. “Has Michael gotten up yet today?”

“He’s woken up a few times but he hasn’t been staying awake long. Hopefully he’ll be up for a while soon,” Brooke reported.

“He deserves some proper sleep. He didn’t sleep well in the hospital.” Jeremy sighed. “The sheets were too scratchy and the bed was too hard. Not that he’d say anything about it, though. He didn’t want to make people fuss over him any more than they already were.” He squirmed in place a little before finding a comfortable position.

Then he decided to change the subject. “Hey Brookie? Does the vitiligo patch look weird on me?”

“I don’t think so. It looks cool,” Brooke told him as she reached over and brushed his hair back. “It’s just in one spot so it’s visually striking.”

Jeremy shivered when she touched it. Wow, it was pretty damn sensitive. He reached up to brush his fingers along the patch, trying to see if it was sensitive to his own touch, only for an image to form in front of his eyes. There was a figure standing in a forest. It was him, but pure white. The Moon version of him. And there was a version of Michael with him, covered in silvery stars that decorated his skin like metallic freckles. Wait, didn’t his Michael have some of those too now? Either way, Moon Jeremy and starry Michael were walking and talking and laughing happily. And they were older too. Like, at least in their early twenties, if not older. Jeremy was certain he saw the glimmer of wedding bands on their hands. 

With a shocked gasp, Jeremy bolted upright, his hand falling away from his hair. The image faded and Jeremy was just left with that dull ache in his chest. Surprisingly, the headache had lessened considerably.

“Jeremy?” Ina asked, her voice much closer than it had been. “Are you alright? What happened?”

“I-...” What the hell was that?! “Yeah, I think so.” Jeremy nodded slowly. “I think all the strange stuff is just hitting me.” Jeremy would totally need to investigate this further. Preferably when he was alone so he didn’t spook anyone else.

“If you need to lie down, let us know so we can help you,” Ina said before running her fingers through Jeremy’s hair. “Okay?”

“I will.” Jeremy promised. He wanted to change the subject again. “What are you guys making?”

“We’re making some grilled cheeses for everyone,” Marshal said. “I just finished yours.”

“Oh, yum. Thanks Marsh.” Jeremy smiled over at his brother. “I just realised something. I don’t think I’ve actually said it directly to you yet!” Jeremy tugged Marshal closer after he put the grilled cheese in front of him, hugging his brother tightly. “I love you, Marsh. Thanks for trying so hard and not giving up on me.”

Marshal relaxed in Jeremy's arms after a moment before hugging Jeremy back. "I love you too, Jeremy. Thank you for trying so hard too. None of this has been easy for you."

“They haven’t been... but things are getting better.” Jeremy shrugged. “Don’t worry.” He tried to reassure everyone watching. It didn’t help the way Jeremy had intended.

"We love and care about you, Jeremy. We're always going to worry," Marshal told him before pulling back. "Now, you eat what you can."

“Thanks Marsh.” Jeremy offered him a small smile before he picked up his grilled cheese and took a bite. It settled heavily in his stomach, and his body couldn’t decide if it was grateful for the food or if it wanted to rebel and not let him eat any more. Ugh. This sucked.

Brooke rubbed Jeremy’s back as Marshal went back to cook. “You have the same face that you had when eating that sandwich.”

“I don’t like eating sometimes. Michael helped me a lot a while back, but I still get periods when eating is hard.” Jeremy explained softly, taking another bite even if his body hated it.

Brooke hummed and nodded. "I'm glad that you're still eating though, even if your body doesn't want you to right now."

“I promised Mikey I would.” Jeremy shrugged, taking another bite. Yeah, it tasted good but it made him feel gross.

Even if it seemed like she wanted to say more, Brooke nodded and smiled. "Alright."

Jeremy finished off his food basically in silence. He sat back with a huff. “I... I dunno what to do now.” He sighed.

"Well, what are you used to normally doing?"

“Hanging out with you.” Jeremy looked up at Brooke. “That’s all over really been doing these past few days. And before that, I just... I didn’t really  _ do _ anything. I just tended to mope about and maybe scroll through social media, then feel unsatisfied with my day.”

"Well, why don't you try sitting outside for a bit?" Ina offered. "You could sit out there and cloudwatch."

“Yeah, that could be fun.” Jeremy shrugged and climbed to his feet. “I’ll head to the back yard.” He finished off his juice before heading to the door. Everything felt numb today, just way too much, and Jeremy couldn’t really find it in himself to care about much. Which was weird. His best friend had come back from the dead, his family was finally back together and healing, and the people he cared about were all in one place. Jeremy should be over the moon, but he could barely muster up a weak smile for any of them. 

He contemplated all this as he lay back in the soft grass and stared up at the sky. The sunlight felt nice on his skin.

After being unable to think of why, Jeremy just watched the clouds. Focusing on that would be better than stressing himself out, right?

They were pretty and soft looking. Minnie would have loved them. That hurt Jeremy’s chest a little, but he tried to ignore it. Minnie was gone. He wasn’t coming back. With a sigh, Jeremy reached up and ran his fingers through his hair, tensing up when he touched that white patch.

A new vision swam in front of his eyes. 

It was him, but covered in vitiligo patches. He was in an orange shirt and seemed to be carrying two swords?! Michael was there too, in the same orange shirt, and he had a large burn on his cheek. They were smiling, and maybe laughing. The white ferret on Jeremy’s shoulder and the black dog by Michael’s feet both seemed just as happy as their owners. Instead of jerking out of this one like he did before, Jeremy focused. He tried to see a little closer, see who this version of him was... demigod. That was the first word he recognised. Son of Persephone. He was the literal prince of the underworld, and his dad was dating the king and queen. That was kinda awesome. And Jeremy knew all the people in the castle, and at camp, where he and Michael were, and it was just awesome. Maybe he should go visit Jake and Sbarro where they were out in the strawberry fields and- 

He pulled his hand away as a shadow hovered over him, eyes shooting open.

Michael was looking down at him, his mouth closing as if he had been talking. He looked tired, so tired, but he looked better than he had before because he was alive. There was color in his skin and he was somewhat attentive and- "Remy."

Jeremy slowly lowered his hand. "Hi Mikey." He managed a half smile for him. Of course he did, this was Michael, his best friend. "Sorry, could you repeat what you just said?" Jeremy hadn't heard a word but Michael was clearly waiting for a response to something.

"I asked if you were feeling alright. I came down and Brooke told me how you were feeling food wise," Michael repeated.

"Oh." Jeremy patted the grass next to him, inviting Michael to sit. "I'm feeling... shitty, honestly. And the fact that I'm feeling shitty is making me feel worse because my life is honestly better than it's been in years, but I'm still feeling bad. And I know that it's not fair on my mental state and all that, but I can't help the feelings."

Michael sat down beside Jeremy, wearing one of his weird tye-dye shirts. Right, they left Jeremy some of his favorite shirts of Michael’s in the box too. "Yeah, but you can't expect for things to be better right after good things happen. That's, like, completely unrealistic."

"Yeah, I know. Like I said, it's not fair on my mental state." Jeremy sighed. He closed his eyes again. "It just sucks. And I keep getting these weird flashes of other worlds or something, and it's confusing and distracting." He confessed. Jeremy didn't feel weird about explaining it to Michael. They'd never really had secrets from each other (besides Jeremy's feelings for Michael, but that was a special case).

Michael hummed from beside him. “When do you get these flashes?”

Jeremy pointed to his vitiligo patch. “When I touch this. And if I focus, I can see even more than just a flash.”

“Well, that’s new and from the, uh, other you that was here?” Michael’s tone wasn’t solid and confident, but he kept going. “Maybe it’s because that spot gives you some connection to see these flashes. ‘Cause of what happened.”

“Yeah. Probably.” Jeremy hummed. “You wanna see if it’s a shared thing? Maybe you could see something too.”

“Would it be a good idea for me to do that right now?”

“I dunno.” Jeremy shrugged. “It’s weird, so maybe not.” He opened his eyes and looked up at Michael. “How are you doing, anyway?”

Michael shrugged as he sniffed and rubbed his nose. “I don’t know. I’m used to being stuffed in a bottle and before that, I had stage four breast cancer for six months. I don’t know how I’m supposed to be doing.”

Jeremy sat up and slipped off the hoodie, offering it to Michael. It left him in just a t-shirt and shorts, but he could deal. “This might help a little. Something familiar, yeah?” He placed it in Michael’s lap when he didn’t take it straight away. Then Jeremy laid back down, staring up at the sky. “As a suicidally depressed person, I think I get what you mean when you said you don’t know how you should be feeling. Nothing makes proper sense, and it’s just hard to actually exist.”

"I... I was accepting the fact that I was going to die, and I finally accepted it. Then I lived it in a vial for over three months. I'm used to accepting death and being dead. I don't know how to live," Michael admitted. "I tried to live for you after I was told I was going to die. I knew I wasn't going to live, so I lived for you and Ina and Mama and the people I cared for."

“I tried living for you and your memory. At least, after my attempt I did.” Jeremy sighed. “You and your family were the only good I had in my life at the time, and that was going away. So I tried my best to tough it out and survive for you, keep you alive somehow. But then, when you were gone, it was like all the strength I had left vanished with you.” Jeremy closed his eyes. “There’s been a few attempts since you died. More than I wanna admit. But... we’ll learn how to live again. We both will.”

“Okay.”

“It’s gonna be hard.” Jeremy admitted. “Or, I think it might be anyway. But we can do it.” He took a shaky breath before opening his eyes again. “I think a part of me still wants to die.”

"A part of me still thinks I'm dead," Michael said as he looked at Jeremy. "I think a good part of me does."

“I’ve seen what death entails. It’s not fun.” Jeremy looked up at Michael. “But we can get past this. We have to. Because I know for sure that if you’ll have me, I wanna date you. But I don’t wanna date you until I’m better, or mostly recovered at the very least. It wouldn’t be good for either of us, otherwise.” A slight blush rested on his cheeks. “I have a future I wanna look forward to.”

Michael nodded, his own cheeks flush with color. "Yeah... If I'm going to try anything with you, I don't want to think I'm dead. It's just... it's going to be hard getting there. For both of us."

Jeremy offered his hand to Michael. “We’ll get there. We know where we want to be, it’ll just be a case of taking that path, right? Like you told me after my attempt.”

"Yeah." Michael took Jeremy's hand and gently squeezed it. "Why're you using my words against me?"

“Because you’re smarter than I am.” Jeremy half smiled again. “Always have been.”

That got a whine out of Michael. "What? No. Don't say that."

“You’re smarter and better looking and cooler and just generally amazing.” Jeremy chuckled, his smile growing. “My favourite person. Always and forever. In this dimension and whatever other dimensions exist, I’ll bet.”

"I'd like to always be your favorite person, but I'm not all of those things. Don't compliment me by comparing me to you," Michael whined as he shook their held hands.

Jeremy’s smile took on a brighter quality. He missed this so much, he missed the teasing and the joking and the fun of life. “In that case, you’re so intelligent and creative. You’re the most beautiful, the most handsome person I know  _ and _ you’re so cool and unique and wonderfully yourself.” He smirked up at Michael. “There, no comparisons to me in there at all. And you can’t argue, because it’s my opinion!” He almost sing-songed.

"Oh, I can argue with your opinions all I want. That's part of the point of opinions," Michael said as he raised a brow. "Have your wrong opinions ever stopped me from schooling you before?"

“Nope, but you can’t win this one.” Jeremy grinned. “Because I know for a fact it’s all true.”

Michael shook his head. "I'm creative and intelligent, I'll admit that, but I am not the most beautiful and handsome person you know. I am uniquely and wonderfully myself, but I am not cool."

“You are to me.” Jeremy sat up and scooted closer to Michael. “I’ve  _ always _ thought you’re super cool. You’re just... chill. And beyond that, you’re kind and thoughtful, and you’re passionate about what you do. That’s what coolness is, for me anyways.”

Michael glanced to the side, clearing his throat. "Well thank you for telling me that."

Jeremy leaned against Michael’s side. “You remember how we met? How I had been pushed off the monkey bars by Damien Sanders and you came over to check on me?”

"Yeah. He's a jerk, always has been," Michael said. "I checked on you and made sure you stopped crying and spent the rest of the day with you 'cause you were really cool."

Jeremy giggled softly. “Well, I remember feeling winded and dizzy after falling, and the first person I saw was you. You wanna know my first thought? ‘Did I die? Because that looks like an Angel.’” He chuckled, closing his eyes. “All of five years old, and I was certain that you were one of those beautiful angels I had seen in my story books.”

"What kind of books were you reading to think I was an angel?"

“Mom had picture books. And you know I was already on chapter books by that point too, I was a fast learner.” Jeremy sighed, nuzzling against Michael’s arm. “There were a few that mentioned angels. And they all said that angels were the most beautiful beings in existence, that they were just... perfect.”

Michael snorted, and when Jeremy looked up, he saw Michael's eyes crinkle as he looked up. "Yeah, well that wasn't and isn't me. If anyone's taught me that, that nobody's perfect, it's my musical role model."

“Yeah well, you’re right. No one is perfect.” Jeremy agreed. “But I’m that moment, I believed it. And even now, I know you’re not perfect, but I do know that you’re amazing. My heart still gets all fluttery when I look at you, even after all this time.”

Jeremy felt Michael's hand prodding his chest after a second. "Are you sure you just don't have something you need to get checked out?"

“Not unless Mama missed something big.” Jeremy joked. Then he paused. “Let me go get dressed. We’re going for a drive, there’s something I need to show you.”

"Uh, alright. Can you give me an idea on what it is?" Michael asked as Jeremy got up. "Does it require me changing out of these borrowed pj pants?"

“Might be a good idea.” Jeremy nodded. “It’s... I just have to show you. Just trust me on this.” He needed to. He knew it would be the first step in healing, hopefully for the both of them.

"I don't know if I have anything to change into. I need to ask your dad and brother if they have anything that'll fit me," Michael said as he got up as well.

“Meet me out the front when you’re done.” Jeremy smiled weakly. “We should only be gone for a couple of hours at most. I’ll see you in a minute.”

"Well, maybe not a minute. It'll take me a bit longer than that to ask and get changed."

Jeremy snorted fondly. “Dork.” He rushed upstairs to get changed and to let everyone know that he and Michael were going out. 

A little while later, Jeremy and Michael were pulling up outside the edge of the forest. Jeremy parked the car in the same place as last time, hoping out and offering his hand to Michael once the car was all locked up. “Follow me.”

Michael reached out and took Jeremy's hand, looking around the forested area. "Well, lead me to wherever," he said, pushing his glasses up before looking back at Jeremy.

Jeremy squeezed Michael’s hand and they started off. 

It didn’t take long for Jeremy to find the beautiful pond again. The stream that fed it still bubbled away merrily, and the sunlight still filtered softly through the trees. The birdsong, though different, was just as sweet. 

“I found this place the day we arrived in the new house.” Jeremy explained as he guided Michael over to the willow tree and got settled with him in its twisted roots. “I had planned on drowning myself in the water... but couldn’t do it. I couldn’t taint this place like that.” He looked up at Michael. “‘This is a place for living things’, I thought. ‘It’s too beautiful to make it dirty like that.’ And I knew that if you were alive, you would like it. So, since you are alive, you belong here too.”

Michael was looking around at everything, his eyes wide. With his free hand, he looked at the willow tree and ran his hand over the bark of it. "This... It is really pretty," he admitted. "I could relax here and just zone out for a bit."

“That’s why I brought you here.” Jeremy smiled, watching Michael carefully. “I thought... it might be a good place to learn to live again.” Showing Michael this place, it was helping. Reminding him that yes, Michael was alive. And that Jeremy could be as well.

Michael's hand stilled against the willow tree. "It's really alright for me to be here?"

“Yes.” Jeremy nodded firmly. “It’s a place for living things. And even if neither of us really feel like we are, or that we deserve it, we are living things.”

"We are..." Michael nodded before he sniffled.

Jeremy nuzzled against Michael’s chest, relaxing even more when he felt Michael’s steady heartbeat and his radiator-like warmth. Michael was alive, therefore Jeremy was also alive. “You’re alive. I can hear it in your chest. And I can feel it with your warmth. You’re alive, Mikey, just like me...” Maybe even more so than Jeremy was, but they’d work on that. Jeremy would get better. He’d recover enough to deserve to be with Michael.

Michael sniffled again and shook a little. When he looked up, he saw Michael's eyes shining before Michael's sleeves wiped them away. "I... I'm alive..."

“You are.” Maybe Jeremy’s mindset wasn’t the healthiest, wanting to recover to be with Michael, but it was all he had. Everything else in his life, no matter how happy and good and grateful he was for it, wasn’t enough of a pull to keep him tethered at the moment. 

He had lost Michael, only to get him back from the impossible. He knew that if he focused on that fact, on the fact that Michael was alive  _ again _ and that Jeremy wanted to be with him, he could start his recovery enough to find reasons for himself to want to live. He’d live for Michael until he could start living for himself. He just needed that reason to keep going, to stay away from the edge, to keep him alive long enough that he could step away himself.

Jeremy made sure to focus on that for now as Michael started to curl up and cry, muttering out every now and then that he was alive. His best friend needed him, and he was going to help the both of them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! This chapter has more of that sweet, sweet recovery that we promised, as well as a couple of other aspect. Since we have now established our stories exist in a multiverse, we have a few references in this chapter to those other stories. If you see one you don’t recognise, why not check it out :P enjoy!
> 
> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> So, we're getting close to the end. We get to see some more recovery from our boys, some hiccups, and some glimpses. If you haven't read our other stories, that section as well as others we've done might be confusing to you. Apologies for that, but I hope you guys enjoy nonetheless!

One thing that no one seemed to think of for a good few days was how they were going to explain Michael’s sudden revival to the rest of the world. All his documents had been labelled as ‘deceased’ months ago, and his bank accounts had been closed. Luckily, it seemed like Moon Jeremy and Minnie’s combined power had sorted all of that out. 

Michael had all the papers and documents he’d need, even for starting a new school, all stored back at his moms’ new apartment. Which they were selling. As soon as the shock of Michael being alive again wore off, they had sold everything and bought another cheap property in the same lovely Connecticut town that Jeremy lived in. Apparently they were keen on keeping the boys together and their new old apartment hadn’t been big enough for Michael to move in. Regardless, Michael wasn’t going to complain. He was even excited for _ school _ , since he was finally getting to do his junior year along with Jeremy, who was still retaking the year.

Even if he was excited about all of that, living close to Jeremy again, he still struggled. Like he had said to Jeremy, just because good things happen doesn't mean that it makes everything better. He wasn't used to eating or worrying about his hygiene like he was a year ago. Sometimes he could handle it and other times he couldn't.

Today was one of the days that he couldn't. He woke up but just couldn't get up. He felt cramped, so he curled up like he did in the vial. It was still dark out, so he thought he was in Squip's pocket. Until there was light again, some stimulation, he needed to zone out or he'd lose it.

He wasn’t sure how long he lay there, caught in his own thoughts, before there was a knocking sound. That was weird, what was Squip doing? He never knocked. 

“Mikey? Are you in here, dude? Don’t tell me you’re still asleep. We planned on playing Apocalypse of the Damned today, remember?” That was Jeremy’s voice. What? Squip always gave Michael vision when he was dealing with Jeremy. 

The darkness suddenly pulled back and Michael was left staring up at Jeremy as he held up a blanket. “Mikey, are you okay?”

Wait, Jeremy was talking and looking at him. But he was in Squip's weird vial. How did he know he was here? "What?"

Jeremy sat down next to Michael, somehow not seeming quite so big anymore. “Hey, are you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” He paused. “Are you okay with touches right now? I wanna hold you.”

How could he do that? Jeremy was outside and he was stuck in this little glass prison. Could he even hear Michael if he spoke up? He hadn't heard Michael in the past. Or was this some sick joke Squip was playing on him? It wouldn't have been the first time.

Jeremy huffed and set aside the blanket he was hoofing. “I’m going to touch your arm, Michael,” Jeremy warned carefully before reaching over and doing just that.

Michael couldn't help but flinch when the contact was made. How was Jeremy touching him? What was going on? Wasn't he in that vial?

Once contact has been made, Jeremy slowly shifted. His hand went from barely brushing Michael’s hand with his fingertips to gently resting his hand against Michael’s arm. “It’s actually me, Michael. I’m here. I’m touching you.” Jeremy murmured. “You’re not back in that vial. You’re safe. You’re alive.”

Jeremy was touching him, but he had just been in the vial. How did Jeremy know he had been in there before though? Why was he saying that he was alive? He was a ghost. Michael tried to voice that, but he just whined when he tried to talk.

Jeremy slowly reached towards Michael with his other hand. "I'm going to run my fingers through your hair." He said, following through a moment later when Michael didn't stop him. "You're alive." He repeated. "You've been alive for three weeks now, and you're safe. Squip is gone, you haven't been in the vial for a long time. You're in your new home, in your own bed, and it's three o'clock in the afternoon. I was coming around so we could have a sleepover and so we could play some Apocalypse of the Damned together."

That... sounded familiar. But he hadn’t been in the vial before? Squip was gone? But he had just been in it, hadn’t he? And he could have only been in it if he had been dead. “But I was just in t’vial,” Michael managed to say.

"No, you weren't Mikey." Jeremy hummed, still continuing his gentle movements. "You were curled up under your blanket."

But it felt like he had been cramped in that damn glass prison. How did he not tell that it was a blanket around him and not the vial? Michael tried to ask that but he couldn’t get the words out, his throat too tight.

“You were disassociating.” Jeremy explained, somehow already knowing what Michael was trying to ask. “Your brain got confused and overwhelmed and you thought you were trapped because of the weighted blanket you were using.”

A weighted blanket? Had he gotten one of those recently? He didn’t have one before he died.

“Yeah, your moms got it to help you for when open spaces were feeling too big.” Jeremy explained patiently. Wait, had Michael said that out loud? “After so long cramped up, being in large spaces can freak you out. And yes, you are thinking out loud. Just like you always do when you’re stressed.”

Oh. Michael reached up and hesitated before he felt over his heart. It didn’t take long to feel his racing heartbeat. So he was alive. Somehow.

“A bit of magic, Mikey. And it left some marks, see?” Jeremy took Michael’s hand and showed him. It was covered in faint silvery stars. “And on me, see?” He pointed to a white patch in his hair and forehead.

That was definitely new. Michael felt the stars on his hand, and the skin didn’t even feel different. Well, it was somewhat smoother on his hand than anywhere else on his body, actually. Huh. “So... magic is real?”

“Yeah, apparently.” Jeremy nodded. “It’s a lot to process, but it’s real.”

Michael couldn’t believe it for a second, but what else would explain the fact that he was somehow alive again? “Oh wow, okay.”

Jeremy just smiled at him and ran his thumb over the hand covered with stars. "I really love these. They suit you somehow. Make your skin bright and coppery almost."

“That sounds like super gay poetry. Like, you’d describe someone’s freckles as stars and then say what you just said,” Michael said, and he could totally imagine that, even though Jeremy was more of an artist than a writer.

"Well, I'm not gay, but I  _ am _ totally bi for you." Jeremy giggled. "Maybe I should paint you covered in them. Watercolors would look great for that, actually..." He mused.

“Watercolors would show up on skin?”

"I meant paint a  _ picture _ of you, Mikey." Jeremy clarified with another giggle. "But there are silver body paints if you wanted me to do that." His eyes got a bit of a funny look. "I wonder..." He touched his white patch and closed his eyes for a moment, seemingly deep in thought. When he opened them again, he smiled. "Yeah, that would look really beautiful on you. All over your cheeks and everything." He cupped Michael's cheek with one hand fondly.

Michael’s cheeks got warm (yeah, he was alive if he could feel himself radiating heat) and he leaned into Jeremy’s hand. “Did you see me in the world where I have stars?” Yeah, Jeremy’s white patch helped him see other universes. Right.

"I did." Jeremy nodded. "I was the same world where I am the Moon. It looks stunning on you..." He leaned down and rested his forehead against Michael's, careful to tilt his head so Michael didn't touch the white patch. "Though I think that's just a general Michael thing." He grinned.

The wording of that didn’t click in Michael’s brain. “The stars looking stunning on me?”

"You look stunning." Jeremy corrected. "You always look stunning."

Michael couldn’t help but snort at that. “Arguable.”

"Considering how many versions I've seen of you, I'd say I'd win that argument." Jeremy chuckled, pressing a kiss to Michael's nose before he realised what he'd done and he pulled back a little, still holding Michael sweetly but no longer resting their foreheads together. His cheeks were bright red and he looked away, flustered.

Michael couldn’t blame him.  _ He _ was flustered from that. He had imagined Jeremy doing that many times, but he didn’t expect it to ever happen. Even though Jeremy complimented him (had he been flirting?), he wasn’t sure that Jeremy would ever want to kiss him in any capacity. But he just did. 

“That was nice,” was all Michael could say after that. Great job there, Mell.

Jeremy glanced over at him, his own cheeks flaring even darker, before he looked away again. "I liked it too." He muttered. God, he looked so cute with that blush on his cheeks, and it was a familar look that helped ground Michael even more in the present.

“Could you... do it again?”

Jeremy looked back at Michael, eyes wide and blush not lessening in the slightest. "You want me to?" He asked hopefully.

Michael nodded. “Yeah. The nose kiss was really cute and nice.”

Jeremy smiled shyly before he leaned down. He kissed the end of Michael’s nose again, before he rubbed their noses together and pulled back.

“Wow, two kinds of kisses. How brave of you,” Michael said around a laugh and with warmer cheeks.

Jeremy's blush darkened and he grinned and shrugged. "I've been feeling braver in these past few weeks. I think my therapy is helping at last. Just a little, but it's something."

“That’s the power of a good therapist,” Michael said with a nod. “From what you’ve told me about her, Dr. Riley is a wonderful woman.”

"She is." Jeremy nodded. "It's only been two weeks but I like her already." He squeezed Michael again. "But enough about me, how are  _ you _ feeling, now that you've had time to settle?"

Michael took a minute to mentally check himself over. “I’m... better. I don’t like that I can disassociate like that though.”

"Yeah, me either. We should talk to your moms about getting you a service animal or something." Jeremy mused. "How about this, you go for a shower, freshen up and stuff, I'll go downstairs and talk to Ina and make you some food. You've got to be starving about now."

Right, eating. That was something he could do again. Michael could eat foods he liked without throwing it up later when Jeremy wasn’t around. “Yeah, I didn’t realize that I was until now. Thanks, Remy.”

“Of course, Mikey.” Jeremy smiled. “I’ll make us both something to eat, you go have a nice, refreshing shower.” He paused before kissing the end of Michael’s nose again.

Michael smiled before he went and kissed the end of Jeremy’s nose. “Make sure it’s something we both can eat, alright?”

“I will.” Jeremy promised, the adorable rosy blush on his cheeks making him look even cuter. Carefully, he sat Michael back up and climbed out of bed. “See you in a few, Mikey. I’ll come check on you if you’re not out in fifteen minutes, so please don’t lock the door.”

“I won’t,” Michael promised as he climbed out of bed and slowly steadied himself on his feet. “Thanks.”

“Of course, Mikey.” Jeremy smiled before leaving.

Having Marshal keep a promise was weird. He kept them a lot. Sometimes he didn’t keep them, but he’d make up for it. This was one of those times. Marshal and Jeremy  _ and _ their dad were all together in the living room, playing a board game. Clue. It was Jeremy and Marshal’s favorite, they got very competitive whenever they played it.

"I suspect it's Colonel Mustard in the library with the candlestick!" Jeremy proposed, checking over his notes. If he could find the candlestick or the library, he was set. He already knew it was Miss Scarlett, he had Colonel Mustard in his hand. He was just trying to throw Marshal off.

Marshal was glaring at him as their dad shook his head. He begrudgingly showed his card of the library to Jeremy.

That was another point off! So Miss Scarlett in the Games Room... If he could just find if it was the candlestick or the lead pipe, he could win this! Jeremy shot Marshal a cheeky grin, having more fun than he had in a while.

Dad went, asking the same thing Jeremy did. Marshal showed him a card. After that, when Marshal went, he stopped in the stairwell. “ _ I _ have an accusation to make.”

Oh shit. “Go ahead Marsh.” Jeremy was suspicious. If Marshal got it wrong, he was out. If he got it right, he won this whole thing. There was no way he knew, was there?

Marshal grinned. “It was Miss Scarlett in the Games Room with the lead pipe.” He took the small envelope, looking inside before he cheered. “Hell yeah!”

Jeremy glowered at his brother. “Oh fuck you, Marsh.” He cried, throwing his cards at Marshal before bursting out laughing. “Good game dude!”

Both his brother and dad smiled. “Two things,” his dad started, “One, I was completely off with my guess. Two, it’s nice to hear your laugh again.”

Jeremy grinned and leaned back in his chair. He arched an eyebrow curiously. What did dad mean-? Oh. Jeremy hadn’t laughed so freely in a long time. Especially not around his dad or his brother. His smile grew a little more. “It’s nice to be laughing again.” Was all he said.

“I’m glad to hear that. Also, dad, what the hell was your guess?” Marshal asked around a laugh of his own.

“Professor Plum in the Library with the Wrench!” Dad laughed. Jeremy burst out laughing again, joy and energy surging through him. 

This moment was perfect. It was everything Jeremy had missed and more. Jeremy decided he could live for more moments like this.

It was weird for the Heere household to be working like a well-oiled machine, even though Michael was happy that things were better. Marshal answering the door and telling him that Jeremy was upstairs was weird, but a good weird. “I’m going to make pizza after I finish applying for online school. Cheese pizza good for you?” 

“Yeah, it is. Thanks, Marsh,” Michael said, smiling as he finished toeing off his shoes.

“Sure thing, kiddo.” Marshal clapped him on the shoulder. “Just a warning, though, Jeremy was in a weird mood earlier. Not a super bad one, luckily, just a bit...  _ off _ . Feel free to grab one of us if you need any help with him, yeah? Dad’s just in the garage working on restoring the car for Jeremy.”

Michael nodded. He had a few ideas on what mood Jeremy could be in. “Thanks for the heads up.” With a smile, Michael headed upstairs and to Jeremy’s room.

Jeremy’s door was closed. That itself wasn’t unusual, but the angry muttering he could hear on the other side of it was. “C’mon. C’mon!” He could just about make out Jeremy’s voice. “I was a part of him, right? He should be here  _ somewhere _ !”

Oh. Michael could help Jeremy with this. He knocked on Jeremy's door and called for Jeremy. "Remy?"

Michael could hear Jeremy’s small yelp of surprise before he cleared his throat. “Come in!” He called, clearly scrambling to grab something. Probably his phone

Michael walked in before smiling at Jeremy. He was looking at his phone. "What's going on, my dude?"

“Hey, Mikey. Oh, you know... not much.” Jeremy smiled very unconvincingly. It was clear he was super uncomfortable, but he was trying for Michael’s sake. Just like when Michael was in hospital.

"Jeremy, you can tell me what you were doing. I could hear you outside the door," Michael told Jeremy before he went and sat down on Jeremy's bed.

Jeremy flinched, then sagged where he was sitting. “Oh...” he sighed, closing his eyes. After a pause, he sighed again. “I was seeing if I could find Minnie again... with this thing.” He pointed to his white patch.

"I don't think you can. He was exorcised," Michael reminded Jeremy, even if it hurt his heart to do so.

“I know.” Jeremy nodded sadly. “I just-“ He sighed again and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around me. “I just wanted to feel that way again. And I figured if Minnie was a part of  _ me _ , then maybe I could connect to him if another version of him existed somewhere.”

"Even if he  _ did _ exist, you wouldn't be able to find him, I don't think." Michael held an arm out and Jeremy scooted closer. He wrapped his arm around Jeremy's shoulder and rested his head against his best friend's. "Minnie was a unique combination of you  _ and _ Squip. He wasn't you, even if you were a part of him. Does that make sense?"

“Yeah.” Jeremy didn’t sound happy about that fact. “I had a feeling that was the case, but I still... I was hoping there was a chance.” Jeremy was still kinda stiff in Michael’s arms, but he did lean into the touch a bit. Which meant, at the very least, that he wasn’t feeling too terrible that he was rejecting touch. That could still happen sometimes.

"You mentioned wanting to feel 'that way' again. Can you describe what you mean?"

“Complete.” Jeremy sighed. “When I was Minnie, I felt... whole. It was... satisfying and fulfilling in a way I can’t describe. It was just... yeah.” He trailed off, closing his eyes. The sadness was rolling off him and Michael wanted nothing more than to help, but he didn’t know quite how. “I know I can’t be him again, and that he wanted me to live on instead of him, but at the same time... part of me wishes he wasn’t so self sacrificing. He got too much of me in that respect.” He chuckled weakly, but there was no humour in it.

Michael thought for a few minutes, letting the silence hang over them, before he spoke again. "Well, who says you can't feel whole some other way?"

That caught Jeremy’s attention. “Like what?” He asked curiously.

Michael shrugged. "I don't know how exactly, that's up to you, but you find something that can fill that hole. It could be art or video games or just something that makes you feel complete," he explained as he fiddled with Jeremy's shirt fabric. It helped him focus on his thoughts. "Some people say that writing is their passion and it makes them feel whole."

Jeremy didn’t stop him, and instead just hummed thoughtfully. “I... guess. I could try that, I guess.” He muttered, leaning closer to Michael and relaxing more. Then he sighed. “How are you feeling today, anyways? You wanna see what I’ve been doing?”

"Show me what you've been doing and then I'll tell you how I'm feeling today."

Jeremy took Michael’s other hand and squeezed it. Then he slowly raised it towards his white patch. “You sure?” Michael nodded. “Okay, it can be overwhelming at first, but just relax. And you can pull out if you need to, just remove your hand. If this even works, of course.”

"Well, I'll let you know if it works."

Jeremy let go of Michael’s wrist and leaned forwards slightly, letting Michael run his fingers through his hair. Nothing happened at first, despite the fact it was cold to the touch, and Jeremy huffed. “Okay, one second... lemme just-“ 

There was a flash of silvery light in front of Michael’s eyes and suddenly he was staring at a mirror image of himself. Except, this wasn’t  _ quite _ a mirror image. This Michael was older, probably in his early twenties at least. There was a certain tiredness in his eyes, like he had lost a lot, but his smile was bright and genuine. And Jeremy was standing next to him, around the same age, but this time in a slick three piece suit. They both had wedding rings on and there were two large dogs sitting with them. Michael couldn’t tell what breed they were, but they looked so lovely. 

This was overwhelming, but Michael couldn’t help but be curious. He looked closer, trying to find out more. 

“Why are you in the suit again, Remy?” He found himself asking the older Jeremy. “I thought you donated all of them.” 

“I did.” The older Jeremy replied, rolling his shoulders. He sounded tired, but not scared in the slightest. “But Derek has heard reports of some old SQUIP cells reforming in the area. Jake and I have been hired to take them out. Considering I’m still technically the highest ranking, I’m the best candidate.” He reached into a draw and pulled out a gun. He slipped it into a holster before he walked over to Michael. “I’ll be back before dinner, yeah? You promise me tacos again.” He kissed Michael’s lips quickly. 

“Be safe, hun. I know you’ve been keeping your skills up, but I worry. I don’t want you getting hurt.” 

“Don’t worry, Mikey, I’ll be fine. I married you. Of course I’m going to be safe, I’ve got to spend the rest of my life wooing you. It’s what you deserve.” Jeremy grinned, stroking the dogs before heading to the door.

Michael found himself gone from the sight suddenly. He had to catch his breath as he realized he was back in Jeremy's room. Shit, that was overwhelming  _ and _ disorienting. As he caught his breath, he noticed Jeremy hovering. 

"I'm fine, 's just a lot, like you said," Michael assured Jeremy before he sighed. "I... I saw us together, married and with two dogs, and it sounded like you were a retired hitman. You were going to take care of... I think reforming hitmen groups? It was a lot and I'm still reeling."

“So that’s where you went.” Jeremy hummed, rubbing Michael’s back as soon as he got the nod of permission to touch. “That’s an intense one. I ended up visiting there right when I was in the middle of sparring with someone. It was a lot.” He kept his tone soft and his touches gentle.

"I can only imagine." Michael paused as he thought more on what he saw. "You also apparently love my tacos in that world. I wish I knew how to make tacos."

“We can look it up sometime.” Jeremy smiled weakly, nudging Michael with a playful snort. “Maybe tomorrow or something. It could be a small adventure.”

That got a smile out of Michael. "Yeah, it could be. It'll be an adventure eating it too. Who knows how badly it'll ruin our stomach lining."

“We don’t know that for sure.” Jeremy pointed out. “They could be amazing. And if it comes down to it, I can just connect you to that Michael again and you can write the instructions down.” He snorted again, grinning a bit more solidly now he’d relaxed.

"I mean, I guess, but then I don't get to learn and improve my shitty cooking skills properly. It's like cheating."

“Also true.” Jeremy grinned. “But then again, when has that stopped me?”

"What, cheating?"

“Yup.” Jeremy’s smirk was mischievous. “Considering how often you accused me of cheating when we were younger I would have thought it was obvious. Though, I still don’t get how I could have cheated at Mario kart. On your console which you kept at your house.” He arched an eyebrow and poked Michael’s stomach. “Anyways. I think this was good proof that the spot is safe to touch unless I’m actively trying to show you something.”

"Well, let's double check." Michael ran his hand against the white spot, smiling down at Jeremy. "Yeah, it's safe-" What Jeremy said hit him then. "Wait, you were actually a huge cheater? I was always joking. Jeremy!"

“So am I.” Jeremy burst out laughing, rocking back as he giggled and laughed happily. It was great to see how drastically his mood had changed. “I’m just saying you always  _ accused _ me of cheating. I don’t think it’s actually  _ possible _ to cheat at Mario kart!”

Michael raised a brow as he grabbed his phone. "I'm sure there's  _ some _ way to do it."

Jeremy snorted and rolled his eyes, shifting himself to lie across Michael’s lap. He hesitated, then smiled up at Michael. “Thanks, Mikey. I feel loads better now that I got the stuff about Minnie off my chest.”

"I'm glad that I can help." Michael reached down and ran his fingers through Jeremy's hair after a moment. "You can come to me for anything."

Jeremy closed his eyes and relaxed even more. “Thanks, Mikey...” he hummed. “Now, how are you feeling today? You told me you’d tell me after all that.”

“I'm feeling alright. I ate earlier today and I haven't had any episodes recently," Michael explained. "We're also hoping to get my service animal soon."

“Yeah?” Jeremy asked, peering up at Michael with a grin before closing his eyes again. “What are you getting? Do you know?”

"Don't know yet, but it's going to be a dog at least. I'm very excited."

“That’s awesome, dude.” There was a pause. “Let’s stay here for a while. Then we can go play something. I’m comfy.”

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Michael wanted to enjoy this moment with Jeremy. They were at peace, relaxed, and very much alive.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! So this is it! We’ve reached the end of Jeremy and Michael’s journey between life and death, and now our boys can finally rest. For now. Something is on its way, something bigger than any of them have faced before. Not yet though. For now, they can rest.  
> Speaking of resting, Ari and I are sort of taking a small break from the fan fiction scene while we get everything else going. We’re not stopping entirely, but we’ve been working on some Original Works(tm) that have taken up most of our writing time. We’ll be back to posting soon enough, we wouldn’t leave our boys like that, but it’ll be a bit before the next fic is ready.  
> With that said, I hope you enjoy what we do have to offer, and that you’ll check out our website when it goes live ❤️ Thanks guys for all the support! 
> 
> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> So, today's the epilogue. I hope you guys have enjoyed this wild ride. There'll be another one to come soon, though it may come slower than normal.  
> Mara and I have original works, well, in the works. We're trying to get stuff set up and all official. By the time the next fic comes out, we'll have our website ready for you all to check out.  
> Until then, enjoy this epilogue and stay amazing, everyone!

Jeremy hesitated as he went to grab his shirt for today. He had two options, and he wasn’t sure what he was going to do. 

Did he go for his old favourite shirt? The one with the blue and yellow stripes and the funny face in the corner? Or did he follow his current default and just go black and white stripes? It was going to be stripes regardless. He liked his stripes. 

Jeremy took a moment to consider where he was as a person before he made his decision. He grabbed the colourful shirt and grabbed his favourite blue cardigan, with the bi flag and the trans flag messily stitched on, and got dressed. 

Oh wow... this felt so refreshing in a weird way. Jeremy almost skipped downstairs to grab breakfast. Everyone would still be home, so he was expecting a full house. 

“Good morning!” He called, making his usual rounds. “Chrissy, Brooke, Marsh, Hayden, Penelope, Dad.” He went around the table, hugging everyone as he went and kissing their cheeks, before he settled in his own seat and started pouring himself some cereal.

Christine and Brooke broke off from their conversation with Hayden and Penelope (how they were so chill with them being ghosts was insane) and smiled at Jeremy. 

"Hey, Jere-Bear," Brooke said with a smile. "You seem to be in a good mood today, Private. You excited for school?"

“Yup!” Jeremy nodded as he finished his mouthful. “I dunno why, I’m just really feeling awesome.” 

“Love the blue on you, kiddo.” Hayden grinned. Jeremy preened under the compliment, his cheeks turning a little rosy. “Oh and guess what? I’m getting the tattoo done in about a week! The artist was so impressed and he wants to meet you to discuss if you’ll do commissions.” 

“No way!” That was so awesome! Jeremy had been really proud of the watercolour splattered flowers he designed for Hayden’s tattoo, but he had no idea they were  _ that _ good.

"Yes way. You might be able to kickstart your artist career. If this isn't it, this'll at least beef up any applications you may have for schools," Hayden said with a smile.

“Thank you so much, Hayden!” Jeremy beamed before he continued eating. 

Things had been getting better. Jeremy wasn’t totally recovered, not by a long shot, but after four months of therapy and actually confronting his problems with his support network rather than running away, as well as a strong desire to recover, the number of good days was starting to catch up to the bad. Jeremy was getting better, and that’s what counted. And today, for whatever reason, was a good day.

Hayden nodded before Marshal caught Jeremy's attention. "By the way, I'm not going to be here tonight. I'm going out for dinner, but I'll be cooking dinner tomorrow night."

“Where are you going, Marshal?” Jeremy asked, finishing off his cereal and pouring himself a glass of water so he could take his pills.

"Some restaurant in town," Marshal said as he ate some of his yogurt.

“Who with?” Brooke was clearly getting invested in this too. Jeremy glanced around and noticed that everyone was paying attention while trying, and failing, to not make it obvious. Jeremy had a good idea of who Marshal might be seeing, but that was just going off of what he saw from the other worlds. He hoped it was the same, that guy Dustin always seemed awesome.

Marshal rolled his eyes. "I never said that I was going with anyone." He clearly was though.

“Is it your  _ boyfriend _ ?” Jeremy teased, kicking Marshal under the table. “The guy you keep making goo goo eyes at when you’re at work?”

Marshal kicked Jeremy back under the table. "I do  _ not _ make goo-goo eyes at anyone while at work."

“You  _ so _ do.” Jeremy cackled. “You stare at him, and his butt, and I bet you even drool too.” Marshal kicked him again but Jeremy didn’t back down. He could tell Marshal wasn’t  _ too _ upset, so he was going to ride this high as long as possible. “So? Is it Mr. Tall-Tanned-and-Handsome?”

Marshal gave one last kick. "I do not stare at him, his butt, or 'even drool.' I  _ am _ going to dinner with Dustin but it isn't a date or anything."

“Marshal’s got a date~ Marshal’s got a date~” Jeremy cackled again. “You’re  _ so _ into him, dude! Not a date my ass, you’re blushing way too much for it not to be a date!” Jeremy was beyond happy at the moment. Marshal looked so happy and Jeremy was getting to the point of reading him again, and his family felt familiar again at last. 

Everything was finally settling down and Jeremy was  _ living _ for it.

"Jeremy, if you keep teasing your brother, you're going to be late for your first day," Penelope said with a smile as she glanced to the window. "Didn't you say that Michael was coming to pick you up too? You don't want to keep him waiting."

“Oh right.” He finished off his water and stood, putting his dirty dishes into the dishwasher. After a quick glance out the window confirmed that Michael wasn’t here just yet, Jeremy raced back upstairs to clean his teeth and grab his bags. 

Before he left the house, Jeremy did another round around the table, kissing and hugging everyone goodbye as quickly as possible before he dashed outside, skidding to a halt just as Michael pulled up.

Baby, Michael's pitbull and service dog, barked at him from the backseat. "Baby, it's Remy," Michael cheered as Jeremy opened the door and hopped into the passenger seat. "Hi. Happy second first day of junior year."

Jeremy grinned. “Happy second first day of junior year!” He cried, throwing his backpack into the back seat. It landed on the opposite side to Baby, and Jeremy’s hand was subjected to puppy kisses. He giggled and stroked her. “I love you too, Baby.” He cooed.

Michael let out a surprised noise, and Jeremy looked back at his best friend. "Remy, you're wearing color again."

Jeremy nodded. “I-... yeah. It felt right to wear this today.” He offered Michael a smile, knowing he’d understand the implications. “Today has been a good day so far.”

"I'd hope so. It's barely begun and we planned for it to be good. Isn't that right, Baby?" The pitbull barked happily from the backseat.

The drive to school was full of music and laughter and Jeremy had never been more excited to go to school before. 

Still, when they pulled in and climbed out the car, Jeremy couldn’t help but feel his stomach drop a little. There were a lot of people here. He didn’t do well in crowds, and he didn’t have a support animal like Michael did (his therapist was still deciding if he’d actually benefit from one, but she was starting to lean towards yes).

There was a nudge to his side, and Jeremy looked up at Michael. He was smiling at Jeremy, holding out his free hand. "Hey. Everything's going to be okay. If you're overwhelmed, your therapist put that note in with the school that you can step out for a few minutes."

Jeremy nodded and took Michael’s hand. He couldn’t help but curl up a little as they walked through the busy halls, but he did note that it was easier than before this time. 

“It’s kinda nice here. This place isn’t as big as-!” Jeremy almost fell over as he crashed into someone. “Oh god, I’m so sorry!”

"It's fi-" The girl suddenly stopped, and Jeremy could guess why. It was that nice Girl Scout, Madeline. She stared at Jeremy before quickly running off, pulling out her phone as she turned the corner. 

"What was her deal?"

Jeremy whined slightly before making his choice. “Can we go after her please? That’s the person I had to scare... Madeline... I want to apologise, even if I texted her and stuff.” He was already walking in her general direction.

"Oh, okay." Michael didn't leave his side, and the tippy-tappies of Baby echoed somehow through everyone talking and walking in the halls.

Madeline was hiding around the corner, tucked into the gap between two sets of lockers. Jeremy felt his anxiety rise to meet him as he got closer, as well as the guilt for what he put her through. Still, he pushed on. He was recovering now. He was doing better. And she seemed really nice and he wanted to be her friend. 

Jeremy didn’t let go of Michael’s hand as he approached. “Hello? It’s...Madeline, right?” He asked as soon as he was close enough to be heard properly. “It’s, er... I’m Jeremy.” He pressed himself a little closer to Michael in an attempt to calm down. “I just wanted to apologise for what happened before... it’s... complicated but I wasn’t myself and I’m really, really sorry for scaring you.” He ducked his head and closed his eyes, unable to keep his gaze focused on her.

"You... You don't live with that creepy man thing, right? Not anymore?" Madeline asked after a tense beat of silence.

Jeremy shook his head quickly. “I live with my dad and my brother and sometimes my dad’s boyfriend and girlfriend.” He shuddered even thinking about Squip. “That creep is gone for good. He’s the reason I was acting so weird before, I didn’t want to and I’m not normally like that.” He really hoped she would forgive him. “Did, er, did you manage to sell enough cookies for your date?”

"Yeah, I managed to. We went in early June," Madeline said, her voice starting to relax. "Unfortunately, since cookie season is over, I can't get you any cookies until next year, so sorry about that."

“I... I placed an order. It was last minute, but it said everything went through with you as the saleswoman...” Jeremy admitted. He had bought some cookies as an apology already. He squeezed Michael’s hand, who squeezed back.

“Wait,  _ you're _ the one who put me over to get the trip?"

“I did?” Jeremy looked up hopefully. He was still fiddling with the hem of his cardigan but he relaxed a little too. “I... it was a bit excessive, but I bought ten boxes. Everyone’s been enjoying them...”

"Yeah! I did the math, like, an hour before the deadline and I was seven short. No one I called had any money to buy more, but your buy saved me and just- Ah! Thank you!"

Jeremy smiled shyly up at her. “You’re- you’re welcome.” He stammered before taking a breath. “Do you think we could start over? I- I’d really like to be-... to be your friend. If-... if that’s okay, I mean...”

Madeline looked between Michael and Jeremy a few times before looking at Baby. "As long as I can pet the dog." 

Michael quickly added, "She's working, so not right now." 

"That's fine," Madeline said as she shrugged.

Jeremy giggled and glanced up at Michael, who nodded. “She’s off duty at lunch time. We’re planning on heading to the park to let her loose while we eat. We’re allowed to bring a few friends...?”

"Well, when's your lunch period?"

Jeremy fumbled and let go of Michael’s hand as he pulled out his timetable. “We’re... second block, I think.” He nodded.

"Sweet. I need to see if my girlfriend has the same lunch period. Would it be alright if she came along?" Madeline asked as she took out her phone.

Jeremy glanced up at Michael who nodded again. Yay! Michael was trying to get used to more people too! That was awesome progress. “Y-Yeah! That would be great!” He nodded at Madeline. “Um... this is Michael, by the way... he’s my best friend. We grew up together in New Jersey.”

Madeline's eyes lit up and she held out her hand. "Hi there, Michael. How did you two happen to live in the same city again?" Michael took her hand and shook it with a smile. 

"Coincidences, I guess. Nice to meet you, Madeline?" 

"Yeah, I'm Madeline. Hi."

Jeremy pulled out his phone and quickly texted Madeline with the number he had saved. “Umm... this is my number. We can... meet up outside the front of the school at lunch?” He suggested. “But, um... we should get going. We need to check in at the office before classes start so we can get the passes for Baby.” He blinked. “Oh, that’s the name of Michael’s service dog, since she is a baby and we love her.”

Michael whined. "Remy, I wanted to explain the reasoning behind her name."

“Well you haven’t been talking at all.” Jeremy whined back. “Why don’t you explain about her bandanna?” They’d gotten her a special bandanna to wear with her vest which they were going to cover in patches of all the things she liked. So far she had a rainbow one to represent them, but that was it.

"I will. I was trying to be nice and not rude by interrupting," Michael said before he showed her bandana to Madeline and explained it in greater detail than Jeremy would have. "I think she likes peanut butter, so I might try to find a patch for that."

“That is so cute!” Madeline squealed. “I’ll keep an eye out for any patches for sure!” She glanced at her phone. “Jenna will be joining us for sure. And it’s getting late, so I’ll see you two at lunch?” Jeremy nodded excitedly.

Michael nodded and waved. "See you later, Madeline."

Madeline smiled and headed off, looking much happier and more comfortable than before. Jeremy practically collapsed against Michael as soon as she was gone. “I’m glad I managed that. She seems really nice.”

"She does. Hopefully she and her girlfriend aren't loud in the car though," Michael said as he rested his head against Jeremy's. "Also, we need to go to the office. Where is it? We should've asked her where it was."

“It’s at the end of that other corridor. I already checked...” Jeremy smiled as he relaxed against his friend. This was good. It was helping ground him as much as he was actually enjoying himself.

Michael hummed as he wrapped an arm around Jeremy. "You know, we should head over there."

“We should.” Jeremy agreed, leaning back against Michael a bit more. “We have about fifteen minutes before classes start.” That was loads of time, they just had to pick up their special hall passes for if they needed to calm down from something. Jeremy’s therapist had insisted on it for both of them.

Michael squeezed Jeremy before shifting to hold his hand again. “Then let’s get going.”

Jeremy sighed and smiled up at Michael before nodding. “Let’s go.” 

He was doing so much better now, and so was Michael. Some time soon, he wasn’t sure when, Jeremy was going to ask Michael out. He finally felt like he was living for himself, and he was ready to share that feeling with his best friend in the entire world, and any world honestly.

After a few weeks of school, Michael was getting the hang of learning again. It was still weird after having an unintentional gap year in his high school career, but everyone worked well with him. Well, most. He had an asshole Physics teacher, and one of his PE coaches was a dick about Baby because of her breed, but everything was great otherwise. He really felt alive again.

Jeremy was also doing well. So far his grades were already looking better, and he seemed happier than he’d been in years. He still had bad days, quite a few, but they were becoming less and less common. He was already thriving with what little help he’d been getting so far. Michael couldn’t be prouder. 

He had just arrived at the Heere household, just pulled up that long driveway up the hill. It was Saturday and Jeremy had invited him over to hang out and just relax. It wasn’t an offer Michael was going to refuse.

Michael helped Baby out of the car before he walked up to the door with her. He knocked and smiled at his dog as she sat and waited. “Good girl.”

Mr. Heere opened the door. “Hey Michael!” He beamed. “Jeremy‘s up in the attic. He said he had something to sort out with Brooke and Chrissy before you got here.” He stepped aside to let Michael in. “Hey Baby! Who’s a good girl?”

Baby softly barked before she walked in with Michael. “She definitely is.” He unhooked her from her leash and let her sniff around. “How are you doing, Mr. Heere?”

Good! I’m out for the night, so it’s just a quick hello and goodbye from me.” He looked like he might be blushing a little. “Hayden and Penelope are having me round for dinner. Marshal’s here, though... how are you?”

“I’m good. Coach Hanson and Mr. Becker are assholes, but I’m good otherwise. Oh, I also got Baby new patches.” He called for his dog and she came over. “I got her a peanut butter jar one and a popcorn one since those are her favorite snacks.”

“Oh perfect!” Mr. Heere grinned. “Lucky for her, we have lots of both.” He stroked her and she huffed happily. “Yeah, you’re a good girl, Baby. You’re lucky your dad loves you enough to not let us get you fat, you’d be spoiled in an instant if Jeremy had his way.”

Michael couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah, I’m not letting Jeremy do that to her. I spoil her in non-food ways.”

“I know, but you know how Jeremy is.” Mr. Heere gave Michael a quick hug before heading to the door. “Anyway, I gotta run. Have fun, Michael, see you tomorrow!”

“Thanks, Mr. Heere. Tell them I say hi.”

“Will do! Bye!” With a bright grin that reminded Michael of a giddy teenager (did he look like when he came to visit Jeremy, he wondered) Mr. Heere was gone. 

Well, time to see what Jeremy was up to. Michael made his way up to the attic, knocking on the door and going in after Christine called him. Jeremy was standing in the middle of the room, eyes closed and his hand resting on his vitiligo patch. He was focused on whatever he was seeing, and Brooke was hovering nearby, watching on with confusion and hope. 

“Hey Michael.” Christine whispered as she floated over. “Jeremy said he should be done soon. I don’t know  _ what _ he’s doing, but apparently it’s important.”

Michael nodded as Baby went and hopped into the bean bag. “It sure seems that way,” he whispered back to her as he glanced between Brooke and Jeremy a few times.

Suddenly, a silver shimmer of light seemed to pass over Jeremy. His whole appearance shifted, the vitiligo spreading all over his body. When he opened his eyes, they were a dark green. He held out both hands. What seemed to be an orb of pure shadow appeared in front of him and he reached in, no hesitation. When he pulled back, he was holding a hand. 

Slowly but surely, he pulled a vaguely familiar figure from inside the orb, until a girl who looked barely older than Michael was standing in the attic too. Or rather,  _ floating _ . She was a ghost too. 

Jeremy shimmered once more and his appearance turned back to normal. He fell onto his butt, panting hard, but he grinned up at the new ghost. 

“I’ve tied you here now, Chloe, I think. You should be able to come and go as you please.” He huffed with a grin.

“Chlo?” Brooke stared at this new ghost with wide, wet eyes. “Is it... really you?” She went to hold a hand out to this Chloe, and she hesitated, keeping her hand hovering between the two.

Chloe seemed to be tearing up too. “Brookie...” She half whined, half sobbed. “You’re all grown up. Look at you. You’re beautiful.” She reached out and took Brooke’s hand, tugging her close and holding her just as tightly and desperately as Michael had held Jeremy when they had been reunited. 

He understood then. 

Chloe was Brooke’s best friend who had died young. He saw the marks still lingering on her wrists with a heavy heart. Oh. So she had been like Jeremy was. Well... at least she and Brooke were together now, after however many years it had been.

Brooke broke down in tears as she clung to Chloe. “I’ve missed you so much. There- there’s so much I need t’tell you and show you and- and-“ She rested her head against Chloe’s shoulders as she just couldn’t stop sobbing.

“Hey, hey. I’ve got you.” Chloe murmured. “We’ve got all the time in the world now, Cookie. I’m not leaving you again.” She promised. “I’m so sorry, Brooke. It was selfish of me to leave, and I regretted it the moment I woke up dead. Can you forgive me for leaving and missing your wedding?”

Brooke just somehow wrapped her arms further around Chloe. Christine smiled at Michael, her eyes wet herself, before whispering, 

“I’ll help Jeremy go. You can call Baby and wait for him in his room.” Michael nodded, softly whistling for his dog. She looked away from the ghosts and looked at Michael before following him out of the attic and to Jeremy’s room.

He settled on Jeremy’s bed, just considering what he’d seen. Jeremy’s whole appearance had changed. He’d done magic using one of his other selves. That was... a lot more intense than anything he’d shown Michael thus far. Michael huffed as he processed it all. 

A moment later, Jeremy came in and flopped on the bed next to Michael. “Hey Mikey.” He mumbled into his sheets. “Hey Baby. I’ll be good to talk in a second. I’m pooped after that... just need a second.”

Michael couldn’t help but laugh as he ran his fingers through Jeremy’s hair. “I think you need more than a second, my dude. You just did a lot,” he said before Baby hopped up onto Jeremy’s bed. With his free hand, he pet her head.

Jeremy hummed happily at the touch. “But it was cool though.” He pointed out. “And it got Brooke her friend back.”

“I never said it wasn’t either of those things. Don’t put words into my mouth, Remy.”

“I  _ didn’t _ .” Jeremy whined, flipping himself over and lying across Michael’s lap. Baby shifted to rest her face against his cheek and Jeremy giggled. “Hey Baby. Yes, you’re a beautiful girl. I love you so much.” He cooed, his previous mood clearly forgotten.

Baby barked softly and rested her head then on Jeremy’s stomach. Michael couldn’t help but smile at the sight. “She’s amazing.”

“She is. The best doggo.” Jeremy agreed, looking up at Michael with what seemed to be a smitten grin. “How are you, Mikey?”

“I’m good. I’m here now, so I’m better than I was before. How are you, you know, besides being exhausted from what you just did?”

“I’m feeling really, really good.” Jeremy beamed. “Even better now you’re here.” He paused, as if considering something, before nodding to himself. “Can you lean down here please?”

Michael had an idea why, but he couldn’t help but tease. “Why should I? What are you going to do?”

“Because you are really gorgeous and I want to kiss you before asking you to be my boyfriend.” Jeremy replied bluntly, with a flirtatious smirk teasing at his lips.

Well, Michael only expected half of that. His cheeks warmed up as he stared down at Jeremy. “Wha?”

“I want to kiss you. And then I want to ask you out properly.” Jeremy repeated, his smirk growing in size and confidence.

“Okay, so you said what I thought you said.” Michael took about half a minute to properly process what he was told before he bent down, close to Jeremy’s face. “Is this good?”

Jeremy grinned and surged upwards, connecting their lips surprisingly smoothly. The kiss was brief, but filled with more emotion than Michael thought possible. When Jeremy pulled back, he was panting and grinning mischievously. “I think that was pretty good. What do you think?”

It took Michael a few seconds to come up with a reply. “It was amazing, but that was my first kiss, so I don’t really have anything else to go off of.”

“Not your first, actually.” Jeremy hummed. “But I’d say it was amazing. It was pretty amazing for me too.”

Michael narrowed his eyes at Jeremy. “Did I forget our first kiss or something? I really hope I didn’t.”

“I guess you did.” Jeremy frowned. “It  _ was _ what revived you after all, and you did say that part is kinda fuzzy...” He hummed before taking Michael’s hand and putting it against his head, against his white patch. “If you wanted, I could try showing you...”

“As long as it doesn’t make you super tired,” Michael said.

“Sharing doesn’t make me tired.” Jeremy assured him. “Just remember, you’re alive  _ now _ , even if in the vision you might not be... I wonder if this would work...” He closed his eyes and suddenly Michael was reliving that moment. Saying goodbye to Jeremy. Kissing him once and having Jeremy turn into the Moon. The strange knowledge and trust that filled him as the Moon Jeremy spoke. And then, the kiss that reformed his body and restated his heart.

Michael pulled his hand back after he relieved it all. Baby was leaning against him, and he had to catch his breath. “I... Oh wow. I didn’t remember that,” he admitted.

“It was intense.” Jeremy nodded, sounding a little winded. “Are you alright?”

Michael nodded as he pet Baby. “Yeah, it just... I need a sec. Are  _ you _ alright?”

Jeremy nodded. “Yeah, just a little overwhelmed. That was even  _ more _ intense than my side was. Can’t say I’m surprised though...” He closed his eyes and nuzzled against Michael’s stomach, cuddling close and wrapping his arms around him.

That took a second to process. “Did you experience what  _ I _ just remembered in some way?”

Jeremy nodded again, which just resulted in him rubbing his cheek against Michael’s stomach. “Didn’t know that would happen... but it was interesting. Everything I assume you just saw, I just saw.”

“Wow. Yeah, it was a lot.” Michael nuzzled against Baby and slowly moved to lie down with her.

Jeremy whined playfully as Michael shifted, wiggling his way up to lie against Michael’s side instead with his head on Michael’s shoulder. 

They were silent for a few minutes while Michael calmed down before Jeremy spoke up. “So... would you want to... actually date? Be my boyfriend?” He asked softly, his voice tinged with hope and nerves.

“Of course I would,” Michael said before turning to try to look at Jeremy. It was hard with how they were lying. “I can only say ‘yes’ if you actually ask me though.”

“Mikey, will you be my boyfriend?” Jeremy half repeated, looking up at Michael with wide, excited eyes.

Michael smiled as he shifted a little to be able to look Jeremy in the eyes. “As long as you’ll be my boyfriend too, yes.”

“I will.” Jeremy nodded. “I... I can’t promise I’ll always be... good. I’m not fully better, but I’m doing much better than I was. And I promise to do my best to love you and treat you like you deserve.”

“The same goes for me to you. We’re both doing our best for ourselves, and we’ll both do the best we can for each other,” Michael offered with a smile.

“Exactly.” Jeremy nodded again, beaming. “I love you, and I promise to be the best person I can. For both of us.” He scooted closer. “Can I kiss you again?”

Michael smiled as he nodded. “You gotta say ‘please’ first.”

“Please, Michael.” Jeremy sounded almost desperate, even if his eyes were bright and adoring. “Please can I kiss you again?”

It took all Michael had not to laugh. “Alright, but only because you were so nice and polite.”

“Thank you.” Jeremy murmured, and it almost sounded like he was receiving a great honour to get to kiss Michael. He leaned up and pressed their lips together, the touch sweet and gentle.

Michael shifted his hands so he could cup Jeremy’s cheeks. The kiss didn’t last long, but Michael wouldn’t forget this one. It made him feel giddy and happy and like a dork in the best of ways as he pulled back.

Jeremy looked utterly dazed in the best ways. He grinned at Michael, eyes hazy and unfocused and very, very happy. “Wow.”

“Wow, I didn’t think I was  _ that _ good of a kisser yet.”

“You so are.” Jeremy grinned. “And I’m excited because you’re just gonna get better...” He flopped back, closing his eyes happily.

“I was joking about that, by the way, but I will improve with practice,” Michael said before he lied down properly. Baby rested her head on Michael and he pet her again. “Hi.”

Jeremy giggled and pressed a kiss to Baby’s muzzle, receiving a lick on his nose in return. “Hey Baby. I love you too.” He cooed. Then he looked back up at Michael. “And I love  _ you _ too.” A pause. “No matter what comes our way, I know we can deal with it.”

They had dealt with Michael dying and making a deal with basically the Devil and come back. They made it through the impossible. There was no way they weren’t going to make it through whatever life threw at them. “We will. We’re always going to be a team, Jeremy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks so much for reading! Do you like our works? Check out our new Tumblr. It's the best place to find out about our newest projects and stories, so be sure to check us out there if you like our work and want to support us! Here's a link so you can check it out yourself: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mariwritingoffical

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like our works? Check out our new Tumblr. It's the best place to find out about our newest projects and stories, so be sure to check us out there if you like our work and want to support us! Here's a link so you can check it out yourself: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mariwritingoffical


End file.
